B & K
by jememj
Summary: On se projette 8 ans plus tard, ils sont toujours ensemble et amoureux pour mon plus grand plaisir et le vôtre qui sait?
1. Pourquoi pas un chien?

Hello everyone!

Torturer mes deux chouchous dans Conséquences d'une nuit mémorable m'a laissé avec un sentiment de honte et de tristesse! Alors j'ai décidé de leur donner un peu de...Pff!Nah c'est faux!Même si cette histoire sera plus légère, j'ai bien l'intention de les torturer un peu lol mais ce sera beaucoup plus light, pas de véritable drame, ni de suspense, la dessus, il n'y a aucun doute. Juste une petite précision, l'histoire se déroule environ 8 ans après la saison 2 de glee et ce n'est surement pas une suite à CUNM!

DISCLAIMER: Je ne possède toujours rien.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 1 : Pourquoi pas un chien ?<strong>_

Kurt était épuisé. Il rentrait d'une journée chargée où il avait couru d'un magasin à l'autre pour une cliente particulièrement exigeante qui souhaitait en ce jeudi matin acquérir rien d'autre qu'un ensemble bleu de la marque Chanel. Bien sur lorsqu'elle l'avait appelée en pleine nuit précisant qu'il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou mort et qu'il lui fallait cet ensemble pour le lendemain, soit la veille de son départ pour le Mexique, Kurt avait failli refuser net son offre. Sa cliente avait du le ressentir car elle avait ensuite précisé le montant dont son porte monnaie se retrouverait alléger et Kurt n'avait tout simplement pas pu résister. Le fait que le dit costume se devait d'être adapté à la température du sud alors qu'ils étaient en plein milieu de l'hiver à New York, ajouter au fait que l'ensemble devait avoir une des nuances de bleu faite en édition limitée rien du plus, ni de moins aurait du alerter Kurt sur la quasi impossibilité de parvenir à ses fins en moins de 24 heures. Enfin après avoir usé de toutes les cartes qu'il avait sous la manche, il avait réalisé ce qu'il considérait être un miracle, surtout quand on savait qu'il avait mis la main sur le fameux costume seulement 20 minutes avant la fin du délai qui lui avait été accordé.

Il rentrait donc chez lui fatigué, lessivé, marchant littéralement avec un œil fermé ou ouvert, tout dépendait de quel point de vue on souhaitait se placer, mais avec en poche un chèque dont les quatre zéros lui mettaient du baume au cœur. Il savait cependant qu'un bon diner allait l'attendre en rentrant et c'est avec joie qu'il tourna la clef dans la serrure. L'odeur de la nourriture chinoise embaumait le salon et le fait de savoir que Blaine avait commandé un de ses péchés mignons, lui donna envie de passer outre la fatigue qu'il ressentait pour le _remercie_r à sa façon. Quand il arriva cependant dans leur salon qui faisait aussi office de salle à manger, il resta bouche bée face au tableau qu'il avait en face de lui. Il ne put se retenir d'ailleurs de sortir une question qui lui sembla stupide aussi tôt qu'il l'eut prononcé.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Kurt d'une voix mi-effrayée, mi-dégoutée qui entraina un rire chez Blaine.

-Hum…question intéressante, plaisanta Blaine avant de poursuivre, hé bien, en regardant bien, je dirais que ca ressemble drôlement à un petit homme ! J'ai pour souvenir qu'on les nomme bébé.

-Très drôle B ! Où as tu déniché celui là ? Tu te rends compte que ce n'est pas comme le chat que tu m'as ramené la semaine dernière n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu crois ? Non sérieusement Kurt, je savais qu'il s'agissait de l'animal de compagnie de nos voisins ! C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai été si insistant pour que tu acceptes de le recueillir pour quelques temps.

-Vraiment ? Alors je suppose que j'ai imaginé l'argument que tu as eu avec le fils de ses fameux voisins quand tu as limite accusé leur petit Martin, qui ceci étant dit en passant a seulement 7 ans de représailles telles que l'on aurait pu croire qu'il venait de commettre un meurtre, quand il t'a annoncé que le chat était le sien ?

-Peu importe, répliqua Blaine en rougissant. Il était dur maintenant qu'il savait que Kurt avait assisté à toute la scène de noyer le poisson. Celui là, reprit-il en désignant le petit qui était pelotonné dans ses bras, m'a été confié pour le weekend.

Il rayonnait de bonheur, ou de fierté, se dit Kurt qui ne savait que penser de la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Il devait être plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait se dit-il.

-On est jeudi Blaine ! continua t-il. Ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour le WE ?

-Un WE prolongé alors ? plaisanta Blaine.

-Peu importe ! Qui a été assez fou pour te confier son chiard ?

Blaine boucha les oreilles du petit et lança un regard noir à Kurt.

-Oreilles sensibles ! Tu ne peux pas dire ce genre de chose Kurt ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'un bébé ne dit rien qu'il ne comprend pas. Crois-moi vu la vitesse avec laquelle ils apprennent, ce sont de vrais petits génies et je ne veux pas que son séjour chez nous, lui enseigne ce genre de langage. Tu n'imagines pas l'impact que tu pourrais avoir sur son apprentissage de notre langue. Pas de langage familier ce weekend !

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel avant de rétorquer :

- Dans ce cas mets-le devant une chaine nature, histoire et découvertes ou je ne sais quoi ! On demandera ensuite un pourcentage à ses parents quand il deviendra le nouvel Einstein.

-Ne l'écoute pas James, Blaine dit au petit, il est jaloux de toi c'est tout.

Kurt sourit en voyant Blaine si à l'aise avec le petit et se dirigea vers leur cuisine pour préparer une salade pour accompagner leur diner. Son sourire disparut rapidement quand il se rendit compte que sa 'récompense' pour Blaine tombait définitivement à l'eau. Et c'est à cet instant précis que les paroles de Blaine lui revinrent à l'esprit ! Bon sang de bonsoir, un weekend entier ! Adieu diner romantique en amoureux le samedi soir ! Adieu la grasse matinée le dimanche et le réveil tout en douceur par les mains rugueuses de B dont l'expertise le menait vers des sommets en si, si peu de temps! Rien que d'y penser, la température interne de son corps grimpa d'un bon degré. Comment allait-il survivre la semaine suivante sans son plein de vitamines personnelles ?

Bourgeonnant, il ramena le bol de salade et mit la table. Il se régalait quand il se rendit compte que Blaine n'avait pas prit une bouchée tant il était fasciné par le petit bonhomme qui ne trouvait rien d'autre de plus amusant que de recracher la bouillie qu'on lui servait. Cette image suffit amplement à Kurt pour lui couper l'appétit.

Après ce délicieux moment, pensa ironiquement Kurt vint l'heure du bain. Il entendit les deux zozos rire ensemble et il ne put contenir le sourire qui s'épanouit sur ses lèvres mais qui fut bien vite remplacé par un froncement et de multiples rides quand il rentra plus tard dans la salle de bain pour se préparer pour la nuit. Il y avait tellement d'eau sur le sol qu'il était aussi glissant qu'une patinoire. Le peu de bonne humeur qui lui resta s'envola en fumée et il se rappela qu'il lui restait encore une journée de travail avant d'être officiellement en weekend !ô joie !

Evidemment, James ne put s'endormir calmement en temps et en heure. Selon Blaine il était normal qu'il soit grognon et qu'il s'époumone à minuit car le pauvre se trouvait dans un environnement inconnu et ses habitudes se retrouvaient être chamboulé. Blaine lui rappela même à quel point il avait du mal à s'endormir au début quand ils avaient emménagé ou quand ils allaient à l'hôtel. Kurt faillit lui rétorquer que lui aussi du coup se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation à l'instant mais Blaine avait du lire entre les lignes car il proposa d'aller dormir sur le canapé de leur salle à manger.

Pour le coup Kurt eut tout le calme qu'il souhaitait mais habitué à s'endormir dans les bras de Blaine ou de l'avoir dans ses bras, il ne put s'endormir et passa une bonne partie de la nuit à guetter le moindre bruit. Ce ne fut donc pas surprenant que quand son réveil sonna le lendemain à 6h30, il l'envoya énergiquement contre le mur, ce qui réveilla le bébé en sursaut. Les 20 minutes suivantes lui semblèrent interminables et il découvrit que son oreille ne tolérait pas certain bruit aigu. Comment un si petit être pouvait crier si fort se demanda-t-il.

Tout en se préparant Kurt commença à redouter les deux jours qui allaient suivre. Une partie de lui en voulait même à Blaine de lui imposer ainsi la présence d'un enfant sans même prendre la peine de le consulter au préalable. Il se demanda comment son époux, avait pu oublier à quel point il était réticent à tous changements qu'il n'avait pas lui-même soigneusement planifié. Avait-il oublié à quel point leur cohabitation s'était avéré difficile au début de leur aménagement car Kurt avait du mal à accepter une quelconque intrusion de son espace ? Blaine était désormais un résident permanent avec une carte de séjour en bonne et due forme, la bague qui ornait son annuaire gauche était là pour le lui rappeler quand il se sentait trop …envahi. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il avait opté pour la location d'un appartement à trois chambres.

Pourquoi et comment le petit extraterrestre baveur se trouvait-il chez lui si tôt après leur mariage et se permettait il d'être si sonore?

Enervé Kurt ne prit pas le café qui lui avait été préparé mais décida qu'il en attraperait un au vol sur le chemin du boulot. Starbuck peut-être ! De toute façon il y avait peu de chance que son conjoint s'en rende compte vu qu'il était déjà à babyland avec James comme aurait pu le constater toute personne à portée d'oreille de leur babillage incompréhensible. Comprendrait-il jamais l'homme qu'il avait épousé, se demanda Kurt en prenant son sac et en murmurant un 'au revoir' du bout des lèvres.

Les deux jours suivant furent pour le moins étrange.

Pour commencer Blaine lui interdit de regarder tous films ou programmes télé qui ne recevaient initialement son accord sur son contenu et un avis 'approprié ou inapproprié' pour jeune public. Bien sur vu l'âge du sujet en question, outre la collection de vidéo Walt Disney, peu de ses centres d'intérêt audiovisuel n'avaient obtenu son approbation.

Il eut bien sur droit à la visite de pas moins de trois parcs en trois jours , découvrit le zoo du Bronx et déplora le fait que Blaine en connaisse tant sur divers instruments de musique quand il décida que plus tôt James serait en contact avec cet univers, meilleur cela serait pour son futur avenir artistique. Pour une des premières fois depuis son accord pour habiter cette résidence outre son prix attractif pour l'espace dont il bénéficiait, Kurt apprécia le fait d'être entouré de familles car nul ne vint se plaindre de la cacophonie qui régna toute l'après midi. Leur appartement avait beau être insonorisé, Blaine aimait malgré le froid glacial qu'il régnait ouvrir la fenêtre d'une pièce pour aérer en journée. Du coup le bruit avait du porté, se dit-il.

Kurt prit en même temps conscience de la main de fer dont il devrait faire preuve, si un jour il surmontait cette expérience. Il avait peur de la pression qui reposerait sur les épaules de leur futur et pour l'instant improbable enfant, en voyant les attentes qu'aurait Blaine pour eux, si un jour, lointain, très lointain, ils se décidaient à fonder une famille.

Il y avait cependant eu de très bons moments, comme la fois où Blaine essaya une méthode de suggestion forte dite de Coué où il se mit à quatre pattes en face du bébé et lui affirma que oui OUI il pouvait le faire avant de lui montrer l'exemple sous le regard rieur et moqueur de James selon le point de vue de Kurt. Cependant il apprécia pleinement de voir son époux à quatre pattes bougeant et balançant ses hanches en avant puis en arrière lors de sa démonstration sur les mouvements que devait acquérir James pour se déplacer de la manière la plus efficace. Outre l'obtention d'une béquille d'enfer a maté ainsi le petit cul le plus attractif qu'il fut pour lui, il dut dormir une fois de plus seul. Le dimanche matin avant leur balade au parc, Blaine décida qu'il fallait qu'il s'attaque à l'apprentissage des langues étrangères. C'est ainsi que James et Kurt se retrouvèrent à regarder Blaine servir des bouchées de compote pomme- banane faite maison par celui-ci qui répétait en donnant la becquée au bébé en français, en anglais, en italien puis espagnol la plupart des mots qu'il jugeait nécessaire de connaitre comme:

Cuillère, spoon, cucchiaio, cuchara en lui montrant la cuillère, puis banane, banana, plátano, banana puis de continuer avec pomme, apple, mela, manzana et ainsi de suite.

Pour la première fois du weekend, Kurt rigola car James sembla trouver tout comme lui que chaque chose devait se faire en son temps et que l'heure du repas était sacrée. Il piqua une crise de colère phénoménale et pour la première fois depuis son arrivé, il passa plus de cinq minutes dans les bras de Kurt sans réclamer Blaine.

Quand le copain de Bee et son épouse arriva en fin de journée Kurt les attendait de pied ferme et si Bee ne les avait pas invités à entrer, il leur aurait bien rendu leur paquet au trois quart du temps malodorant, baveur, braillard et coupe chique en moins de dix secondes, chrono en main et ceci incluait le temps de leur souhaiter ses meilleurs souhaits et vœux pour les 20 années de souffrance à venir. Au vu de la mine fatiguée de Blaine à ce moment là et le peu de conversation intelligente qu'il avait eu durant ces trois jours et quelques heures, il se dit qu'il ne ferait pas la bêtise de proposer à son époux d'agrandir leur famille au moins avant sept, non au moins dix bonnes années.

Après une bonne douche où Blaine lui fit la surprise de le rejoindre et quelques heures de qualité passées ensemble, Kurt commença enfin à apprécier ce repos bien mérité que ce devait d'être un dimanche. Alors qu'il se prélassait entre les draps avec Blaine, il regardait enfin la situation avec un œil critique et objectif. Ces quatre jours avaient eu le bénéfice de les aider à se rendre compte de la difficulté à avoir un enfant en bas âge chez eux et le plus effrayant était que James les avait mis sur les rotules alors qu'il n'était même pas encore mobile et capable de se blesser avec leur table basse en verre ou d'atteindre les prises électriques qui se trouvaient dénuder à porter de petites mains curieuses.

Bien trop vite, lundi puis mardi s'écroulèrent et rien ne prépara Kurt à ce qui l'attendait ce mercredi soir. Avait-il su qu'il se préparait à vivre leur première dispute de couple marié, il aurait cédé à la tentation de boire ce verre que ces collègues lui avaient proposé. Mais bon voila, il n'en savait rien et la bouteille de vin et la table ingénieusement dressé que lui avait préparé son époux, n'indiquèrent en rien le désastre qui allait se produire.

Il aurait du avoir la puce à l'oreille quand il avait remarqué qu'au lieu de dévorer les petits plats qu'il avait achetés ces derniers jours, Blaine semblait avoir perdu l'appétit. Pire encore, son époux trouvait une joie infantile à préparer de ses mains leur diner depuis le début de leur mariage mais là, ca faisait 6 jours que chacun d'entre eux provenait d'une enseigne de restauration. Cependant ce furent les petits coups d'œil anxieux que lui jetait Blaine depuis le début de leur diner qui le poussèrent à le confronter.

-Ok ! Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'as-tu fait ?

-Rien ! soupira le jeune homme avec les boucles plus rebelles que jamais.

-Est-ce que tout bien Bee? Tu m'a l'air un peu perdu ces jours ci ! Si quelque chose te tracasse ou si j'ai fait ou dis quelque chose qui t'aurait blessé, dis le moi !

-Tout va bien, c'est juste que je trouve la maison triste, calme, trop calme tu ne trouves pas ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Je veux dire l'une de nos exigences pour cet appartement était sa bonne isolation sonore et son emplacement dans un quartier résidentiel calme. C' est un réel bonheur surtout après les journées de fou que je vis en ce moment.

-Je suppose…Tu ne trouves pas que notre appartement est trop froid ?

-Froid ? répéta Kurt outré.

-Je me suis mal exprimé, je sais à quel point tu t'es investi dans la décoration de notre maison et …

-En effet oui, j'y ai mis tout ce que j'avais !

- Et j'aime beaucoup notre décor, je m'y sens à la maison mais il est trop parfait, trop bien rangé, trop …Ce que je veux dire c'est que être deux c'est bien mais être trois c'est mieux…non ?

Oh mon dieu non, pensa Kurt. Tout sauf ça !

-Tu peux inviter des potes ici de temps en temps si tu veux. C'est vrai que depuis notre lune de miel, on a un peu été dans notre bulle mais c'est en effet le moment de se reconnecter avec le monde.

-C'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire Kurt et je crois que tu le sais. Je pensais plus à agrandir notre famille. Apres tout on est ensemble depuis un bout de temps et je crois qu'on est prêt à devenir parents. Qu'en dis-tu ?

-Pourquoi pas un chien ?

-Quoi ?

-Si tu as besoin d'une autre présence, on pourrait prendre un chien !

-Tu plaisantes ?

Kurt se prit la tète entre les mains et soupira longuement. Quand il releva la tête, il se trouva face au regard perçant de son époux qui attendait visiblement de lui une autre réponse.

-Blaine, sois objectif cinq minutes veux-tu ? Je veux bien croire que ce petit moment de pouponnage t'ais plu mais c'est différent quand tu as le môme dans les pattes vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. C'est une charge de travail énorme ! Pour l'instant tu as deux mois d'inactivité avant de prendre ton poste mais on sait tous les deux qu'une fois que tu commenceras, tu auras des horaires de fou !

-C'est vrai mais dès que ton entreprise sera lancé, tu seras essentiellement à la maison.

-Oui mais j'y serai pour travailler pas pour faire du baby-sitting.

-Tu ne veux pas d'enfants ?

Kurt soupira une fois de plus. Son appétit pour le coup s'était envolé lui aussi.

-On n'en a jamais vraiment parlé réellement, dit Blaine. Mais j'ai toujours voulu une grande famille !

-Définis grande !

-Trois ou quatre enfants. Et toi ?

-Aucun ?

-Aucun ? Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Honnêtement ? Je n'y ai juste jamais vraiment réfléchi ni n'en ai ressenti l'envie. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un risque à considérer vu que je n'ai jamais été attiré par des relations sexuelles avec le sexe opposé et bon, on a toujours été ensemble tous les deux et tu n'en a que rarement parlé et encore ils n'étaient jamais vraiment inclus dans notre idée de l'avenir.

-C'est vrai mais on était bien plus jeune et nos objectifs les plus proches étaient de partir de l'Ohio et de rentrer dans des universités qui nous intéressaient, de nous marier puis de nous installer ensemble. Mais il me semblait évident que la suite ne pouvait qu'être 'ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants'. N'est ce pas comme cela que les choses doivent être ?

-Peut être mais je n'ai lu aucun de ses contes où les personnages principaux étaient gays donc excuse moi de ne pas y voir une fin évidente.

-Kurt c'est un de mes rêves d'enfant. Et puis si on suit ta logique, on aurait aussi bien pu ne pas choisir de se marier ou être ensemble.

-Ecoute Blaine, on pourrait en discuter pendant des heures, j'ai des arguments en ma faveur et tu as les tiens. Seulement je ne souhaite pas me disputer avec toi ce soir ok ! Pourquoi ne pas attendre encore un peu, on est encore très jeune après tout.

-Je veux qu'on ait un enfant !

- Ecoute-toi un peu ! Je veux, je veux, je veux ! J'ai épousé un môme, pourquoi en voudrais-je un autre ?

Blaine pâlit, sortit de table et de dirigea vers leur chambre. Il claqua bien sur la porte, chose que détestait Kurt par-dessus tout. Ce dernier débarrassa la table et fit la vaisselle en se repassant leur conversation en boucle. Il savait que Blaine était surement encore énervé et il décida donc de regarder un téléfilm dans leur salon et repoussa le moment de le rejoindre, espérant ainsi que lorsqu'il se glisserait entre les draps, Bee serait profondément endormi.

A 23h30, Kurt entra dans leur chambre et fut épinglé par le regard sombre de son époux sur lui, le défiant de lui chercher des poux. Ses yeux le suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'il s'allonge dans leur lit et lui fasse face.

-Je suis désole, dirent-il en même temps avant qu'un sourire n'apparaissent sur leur deux visages et qu'ils s'accordent un long baiser de réconciliation.

-Je suis vraiment désole, reprit Blaine. Je comprends que tu ais besoin de temps pour y réfléchir et je n'ai pas à exiger de toi que tu sois de mon avis ou que tu prennes si vite une telle décision. J'aimerais juste que tu y penses…que tu y penses vraiment. Si après tu ne veux toujours pas, alors…hum…ok. Je veux des enfants mais je les veux avec toi alors si tu…

-C'est vraiment important pour toi ? l'interrompit Kurt.

Blaine hocha de la tête et Kurt ne put se retenir de lui voler un baiser avant de se blottir contre lui. Pas de partie de jambes en l'air ce soir pour eux, il avait beaucoup de choses auxquelles il devait réfléchir et un coup de fil à donner à son père à la première heure le lendemain.

Blaine tient parole et ne dis plus rien sur le sujet. La balle était dans le camp de Kurt et il fit bien car un an plus tard il fut invité au restaurant par Kurt qui lui annonça qu'il était prêt à l'aider à réaliser son plus grand rêve d'enfant.

* * *

><p>Alors? Chapitre 2 écrit et je vais me remettre à CUNM!Oh et n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le bouton review! Ca ne prend pas tant de temps que ça!Promis!<p> 


	2. Doutes

DISCLAIMER: Je possède actuellement la saison 1 et 2 de Glee mais tristement pas les personnages, ni leur aventure, ni...ni rien!Triste hein? Ce que je possède cependant, c'est un cerveau dans lequel les 10 neurones restants sont entièrement focalisés à 80% du temps sur B&K! Vivement Septembre pour la gleeiste que je suis! Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 2 : Doutes<strong>_

-Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée Kurt.

-Blaine !

-Écoute, j'ai bien réfléchi et il nous faut regarder objectivement les choses.

-Objectivement? Sérieusement Blaine? Dit Kurt exaspéré. Peux-tu me regarder dans les yeux et m'affirmer que tes doutes n'ont rien à voir avec ta visite hier chez tes parents ?

-Les deux choses ne sont pas vraiment reliées, répondit-il avec un soupir las.

-Blaine, nous avançons vers notre but. On vient de trouver la parfaite mère porteuse, l'insémination doit se faire dans quelques jours et l'œuf a été sélectionné et tu décides MAINTENANT que tu n'es peut être pas prêt !

-Ne crie pas !supplia-t-il

-Blaine! cria Kurt .Tonnerre de Brest ! Comment puis-je rester calme ?

-Kurt ! s'exclama Blaine en se laissant tomber dans le canapé et endénouant la cravate qui semblait vouloir empêcher l'oxygène d'atteindre ses poumons. Et si on s'était trompé ? On s'est marié il y a seulement 2 ans! C'est peut-être trop tôt !

-Tu te rends compte du fait que TU m'as littéralement harcelé ces cinq derniers mois pour mettre les choses en place, pour regarder chacune des possibilités qui s'offrait à nous d'avoir enfin un enfant ?

-Je sais.

-Tu sais ? Vraiment ? Parce qu'il semblerait que tu souffres d'amnésie très cher. Te rappelles-tu avoir répété sans cesse que tu ne te voyais pas vivre sans enfant, qu'à deux notre famille te semblait incomplète ?

-Oui mais…

-Mais quoi Blaine ? Tu ne peux pas changer d'avis toutes les cinq secondes. On s'est engagé dans ce processus et quels que soit tes doutes tu aurais du les avoir AVANT !

-Regarde le bon coté Kurt !supplia Blaine. Ce n'est encore qu'un œuf après tout, une cellule divisée...

-Blaine, interrompit Kurt, dès le moment où nous avons donné l'accord pour la fertilisation des œufs, j'ai pensé à ceux-ci comme à nos futurs enfants.

Blaine passa la main dans ses cheveux puis sur son visage, l'air perdu.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus !avoua-t-il.

-Je savais que je n'aurai pas du te laisser seul avec eux hier soir, rageait Kurt. J'étais sur qu'ils te feraient changer d'avis.

- Ils ne m'ont rien dit Kurt. Je leur ai fait part de notre décision et ils sont restés stoïques comme si je venais de leur annoncer que l'on allait acheter un poisson rouge. Je suis sure que ma mère aurait été plus enthousiaste si je lui avais dit que l'on allait refaire la décoration de notre appartement.

Blaine avait l'air si déçu et blessé que Kurt éprouva le besoin de le rejoindre et de s'assoir à côté de lui avant de l'envelopper de ses bras.

-Au moins ils font un effort mon cœur. Ils essaient de ne pas juger notre vie et les décisions que nous prenons.

-Ils sont devenus indifférents Kurt ! C'est pire ! Au moins avant j'avais l'impression qu'ils tenaient à moi, même s'ils essayaient de nous séparer. Je ne suis même pas sur de me faire comprendre.

Kurt ne dit rien mais effleura le front de son époux de ses lèvres, l'encourageant ainsi à laisser sortir son trop plein d'émotion.

-J'aurai voulu qu'ils disent quelque chose. N'importe quoi ! On aurait pu être jugé trop jeunes, inaptes, trop rapides ou que sais-je ? Tu sais ce que ma mère a dit quand je le lui ai annoncé ?

-Non.

-Elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait re-décorer ma chambre.

-C'est si mal que ça? Je veux dire par là que l'on vit ensemble maintenant. Sachant qu'elle s'est mise à la peinture peut-être veut-elle un peu d'espace.

Blaine haussa les épaules mais baissa aussi la tête l'air triste.

-J'ai l'impression qu'ils essayent de me faire disparaitre de leur vie… J'exagère surement. Je suis désolé… Je vais aller prendre une douche ok ?

Et sans attendre, il se dirigea vers leur chambre pour y récupérer son pyjama de flanelle avant de se diriger vers leur salle de bain. Il ressorti avec ses boucles libres de l'entrave que représentait la tonne de gel qu'il utilisait chaque jour pour dompter la masse rebelle avec laquelle il était né. Kurt espérait finir leur conversation et l'amener à s'ouvrir grâce à un menu fait spécialement pour lui. Il avait passé le début de soirée à la cuisine pour lui concocter un velouté au légume, le préféré de Blaine, avec une tourte aux légumes et une part de son cheese-cake favori avait été acheté ce midi là.

Malheureusement Blaine déclara qu'il n'avait pas faim et qu'il était fatigué. Kurt se rendait bien sur compte que quelque fut ce qui rongeait Blaine, il se devait de le lui faire avouer car son amant avait la fâcheuse manie de perdre l'appétit et à se rendre malade quand il était stressé ou mal dans sa peau.

Quand il le rejoignit dans la chambre, la lumière était éteinte, signe flagrant que Blaine souhaitait lui cacher quelque chose. Il était partagé entre la frustration due à la situation dans laquelle il était et l'envie de le réconforter. Il n'eut pas besoin de se questionner plus sur ce qu'il devait faire quand il entendit la prise d'air brusque et incontrôlée qu'avait eu Blaine une seconde auparavant et qui indiquait qu'il avait eu une session 'crise de larme' un peu plus tôt. Vu le grand nombre de fois où il avait craqué devant Blaine et pleuré comme un bébé, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi son époux lui cachait toujours ses larmes. Il était toujours tellement prompt à se juger sévèrement, à se déclarer un moins que rien s'il montrait une faiblesse. Ce comportement avait le don d'agacer Kurt. Celui-ci enleva sa chemise et s'étendit en silence à son côté.

Il attendit que Blaine dise quelque chose et quand il fut certain que rien ne viendrait, il se rapprocha de lui et lui embrassa l'épaule. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches du jeune homme et il déposa des dizaines de petits baisers tout en remontant vers sa nuque et permit à une de ses mains de reprendre les mensurations de ce corps qu'il aimait tant. Après un peu moins d'une minute, Blaine se tourna et se laissa embrasser. Kurt le sentit se détendre contre lui et laissa sa passion s'exprimer. Quand il jugea que les choses s'engageaient vers une pente un peu trop sexuelle et qu'il réalisa qu'il n'aurait jamais le fin mot de l'histoire, il sépara ses lèvres de celles de Blaine. Il lui offrit cependant un smack rapide quand il l'entendit émettre un gémissement de protestation. Il en profita aussi pour lui réaffirmer ses sentiments car selon Kurt, on ne dit jamais assez 'je t'aime'.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas bébé. J'ai horreur de te voir comme ça ! Quoi que ce soit, tu oublies trop souvent que l'on est à deux dans ce couple. Si tu me permets de me reposer sur toi quand j'ai des problèmes, il est normal que j'en fasse de même, tu ne penses pas ?

-Je suis désolé.

-Ne le sois pas. Pas avec moi en tout cas. Et surtout pas pour ce que tu ressens ok ?

-J'ai peur, expliqua alors Blaine.

-Peur de quoi ?

-De ne pas être à la hauteur !

-C'est normal d'avoir un peu d'appréhension. Après tout nous allons nous lancer dans l'une des aventures les plus excitantes et effrayantes que l'on puisse vivre. Cet enfant sera le plus choyé Bee. Cela ne fait aucun doute ! Bien sur, on fera des erreurs, mais qui n'en fait pas? Mais le plus important c'est qu'il sache qu'il est et sera toujours aimé de nous.

-Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Et si je ne l'aimais pas ?

-Oh mon cœur, une fois qu'il sera là, tu tomberas amoureux de lui ou d'elle au premier regard, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

-Je ne suis pas comme toi Kurt. Je suis…je n'ai pas eu…et …

-De quoi as-tu peur exactement ?

-Tu te souviens du reportage que l'on a vu il y a de cela deux semaines ? Sur les enfants qui reproduisent le comportement de leurs parents inconsciemment ?

-Oui je m'en souviens parfaitement ? Mais où veux-tu en venir ?

-Tu as un père merveilleux sur qui tu peux compter pour te conseiller et qui t'a toujours accepté tel que tu étais. Ce n'est pas mon cas.

-Je sais que tu sauras apprécier notre enfant avec ses défauts et ses qualités justement parce que tu as tant souffert de ne pas avoir cet amour inconditionnel.

-Mais si…

-La différence entre tes parents et nous, est le fait que je n'aurai jamais peur de mettre les points sur les I et à te recadrer si tu fais quelque chose que je juge inadéquat.

-Et s'il ne m'aime pas ?

-Mon cœur…arrête de tout analyser, planifier et décortiquer à l'avance ! On ne sait pas encore si l'implantation de l'embryon va marcher, on ne sait pas si ce sera une fille ou un garçon. Ne t'inquiète de rien pour l'instant ! La seule chose que tu dois avoir en tête c'est que je t'aime plus que quiconque et quoiqu'il arrive!

-Je t'aime aussi Kurt, plus que tout, plus que ma propre vie.

Et comme s'il jugeait que les mots ne suffisaient plus, il l'embrassa passionnément et cette fois-ci Kurt s'empressa de le toucher plus intimement car pour lui il n'y avait aucun autre puissant moyen de véhiculer ses sentiments.

* * *

><p>OK? Ca vous a plu? N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire!<p>

Oh et juste être sure de ne décevoir personne, je préviens de suite!Oui bébé il y aura, oui il ou elle apparaitra de temps à autre mais comme le titre le suggère je vais me concentrer exclusivement sur Blaine et Kurt avec un gros zoom sur Bee! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et à bientôt.


	3. No comment

**_DISCLAIMER_**: Ne possède rien, enfin pour l'instant...dans quelque(s) chapitre(s) je serai enfin le cerveau derrière leur bout de chou mais je ne cesse de m'interroger fille ou garçon...hum...choix difficile!

Un énorme merci à gleekofglee, bloodxkiss, Claire Lucem, Melina-criss, Brokette La Kekette et Porcelain!Vous m'avez fait sourire et rire et je me dois de vous en remercier!

Je tiens avant que vous ne commenciez votre lecture à m'excuser! Oui, je sais... mauvaise façon d'entamer les choses mais comme vous avez pu le constater en lisant le titre de ce chapitre, il va être hum...comment dire, spécial. Pour une raison qui m'est étrangère, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu écrire! Bizarre car certains des futurs chapitres sont fait et ont une tête et une queue...oui oui promis mais alors celui-là...Je ne sais que dire donc je vous laisse découvrir ce que cela donne et si possible dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé! Sur ce, bon courage lol!

_**B&K partie A : Tama**_

-On devrait s'entrainer ! dit Blaine d'une voix extrêmement sérieuse.

-S'entrainer à quoi ?

-A être prêt !

-Du genre… si la troisième guerre mondiale venait à se déclarer et qu'à la fin il n'y ait plus qu'une dizaine de personne vivante au monde ?

Un haussement de sourcil lui répondit.

-Non je n'envisageais pas un scénario catastrophe Kurt. Je pensais plus à quelque chose de basique comme un entrainement pratique pour être paré à toutes éventualités qui pourraient nous arriver avec le bébé ! Du genre… quelque chose d'utile quoi !

-Oh !

-Je pense que l'on devrait aussi prendre des cours pour nous préparer à devenir parents.

-Tu devrais réfléchir moins ! Non j'ai mieux tu devrais surtout **ne pas** penser à de meilleures méthodes pour balancer notre argent par les fenêtres Bee ! Je me débrouille assez bien avec mes emplettes.

-Mille euros Kurt ceci étant dit en passant. C'est ce que tu as dépensé ce mois-ci et le mois n'est même pas terminé. Mais ne nous attardons pas là dessus pourquoi serait-ce si inutile de ton point de vue de nous préparer ?

-Cas concret donc ! Prenons nos parents pour exemple, ils n'avaient pas ces cours d'attrape nigaud et ils ont fait un boulot génial !

-Mouais, faut le dire vite.

-Je ne dis pas que leur façon de faire était toujours judicieuse mais si on regarde le résultat final malgré certaines, okay beaucoup de lacunes si on prend le cas de tes parents, le produit fini est tout à fait exceptionnel, délectable.

Il lui vola un baiser et sourit malgré le froncement de sourcil de Bee.

-Je suppose mais il s'agissait là de couple hétérosexuel ! Je te rappelle d'ailleurs que les mois précédent l'accouchement ils ont des cours de préparation ou quelque chose du genre.

-Ok ! Là, tu marques un point! D'un autre côté tu as lu tout ce qui existe sur le sujet depuis un bout de temps et à la fin, si on en croit ce que dis Carole, pas même 50 % de ces conseils à la noix ne te sera utile. C'est comme partout, la théorie c'est bien mais la pratique c'est mieux.

-Je suis d'accord dit Bee avec un sourire victorieux, c'est pour cela que j'avas en tête un programme spécial…et pratique !

-Partage !

-Tu sais c'est un peu comme ce que l'on te montre dans les films. Il s'agit du concept où les futurs parents vivent 24h/24 avec une poupée faisant office de nourrisson qu'il lave, change et nourrisse pendant une semaine.

-Tu m'as eu à poupée mais m'a perdu à semaine.

-Allez Kurt ! Ne fais pas ton difficile. Ca serait une expérience formatrice pour nous.

-On a eu le petit, c'était quoi son nom déjà ? Bref le chiard de ton pote qui est resté 4 jours et on s'en est bien tiré.

-Ca remonte à quasiment 2 ans.

-Raison de plus, on était alors plus jeune et moins responsable et pourtant on a assuré comme des bêtes.

-Tu l'as à peine touché.

-Et je m'en porte pas plus mal.

Bee soupira.

-Ton père m'a fait part de ton amour des poupées, je me suis dit que ca te plairait mais…

-Si tu y tiens offre-moi une tête à coiffer ! Dans le temps ça n'existait pas et outre les habiller, les déshabiller et leur styliser leur cheveux, je n'allais pas plus loin. Je me suis rapidement pris d'affection plus tard pour Ken et c'est un homme/poupée très indépendant.

-Kurt !

-Blaine, tu veux en faire trop. Tu vas finir par te péter une artère avec la pression sanguine que tu dois avoir à force de stresser comme cela.

-Est-ce que tu veux vraiment avoir ce bébé Kurt ?

-On a déjà eu cette discussion et je me refuse à la recommencer ENCORE, alors arrête de donner dans le mélodrame maintenant ! Tu es un perfectionniste et je le comprends mais si c'est tolérable et nécessaire au boulot, ca devient complètement stressant à la maison.

-Je te stresse ?

-Tu m'ennuies surtout. Puis-je regarder mon défilé en paix maintenant ?

-Je suis sérieux Kurt et puis de toute façon, elle est enregistrée ton émission. Tu n'auras qu'à la regarder plus tard. Tu n'es plus à une heure près.

-Penses-tu ! Tu n'as pas l'intention de lâcher le morceau hein ?

-Non.

-Dans ce cas je suppose que je regarderais en effet mon show, tranquillement lorsque je dormirais ce soir sur le canapé.

-Si c'est ton choix.

-Non ça ne l'est pas mais on sait tous comment cette discussion va se terminer.

-Si tu ne faisais pas ta tête de cochon…

-Blaine, Kurt soupira. Tu te souviens de ces jouets que l'on avait quand on était petit…

-Lesquels ?

-Je crois, si je me souviens bien, que leur nom était Tamagotchi.

-Oh tu parle de ce jeu japonais où on avait un animal dans un jeu vidéo portable dont on s'occupait à longueur de journée.

-Oui c'est ca.

-Comment mourrait le tien en général ?

-De vieillesse, du genre pile faible.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas. Le mien mourrait chaque jour ou plus précisément chaque nuit car sa place se trouvait dans la commode, caché au milieu d'une pile de vêtement d'où il ne me réveillerait pas. Je comprends qu'une fois que le petit sera là, les choses vont changer et être dur mais je ne suis pas adaptable à ce genre de concept. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

-Si je prends cette poupée tu risques de la balancer par la fenêtre en plein milieu de la nuit si elle te dérange ? C'est ce que tu souhaites me dire ?

-Bingo !

-T'es irrécupérable.

-Hum…mais tu m'aimes quand même hein ?

-Triste à admettre mais oui, de tout mon cœur…J'en ai bien peur !

-Ok maintenant file car je dois vraiment analyser ce show ce soir.

Blaine secoua la tête, vaincu mais alla préparer des popcorns pour l'accompagner lors de son visionnage.

_**B&K partie B : Vêtements**_

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as décidé de ne pas savoir.

-Tout le charme réside dans la surprise.

-Je n'aime pas les surprises.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu as laissé entendre hier soir, dit Kurt avec un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

-J'ai reconsidéré les choses, surtout maintenant que je me retrouve ici un dimanche matin, répliqua Blaine en regardant les couples extatiques qui l'entouraient.

-Arrête de râler, lui ordonna Kurt.

-Et puis ce n'est pas juste de me demander des choses quand tu sais pertinemment que mon cerveau n'est pas en état de prendre une décision ou même de comprendre ce que tu me demandes, argumenta Blaine en se remémorant vaguement la demande de Kurt hier soir alors qu'ils étaient pleinement occupés à un genre d'activité totalement différent de ce qu'il faisait à l'instant et qui aurait pu avoir lieu de nouveau si comme tous dimanches ils étaient restés bien au chaud, tous deux au lit.

-En amour tous les coups sont permis mon cœur.

-Comment veux-tu choisir quoi que ce soit quand on ne sait même pas quel est le sexe du bébé !

-Toutes les couleurs sont permises voyons…

-Je ne suis pas trop pour…Je veux dire…Ce n'est pas que je sois conservateur…mais tu peux difficilement habiller une petite fille en bleu roi.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Il est peu recommandé de…

-Je vais t'arrêter là de suite, je me contrefiche de ce que tu as pu lire dans tes livres. Cet enfant sera élevé par nous et non par des psychologues ou psychiatres qui n'y connaissent rien et qui pour la plupart n'ont surement même jamais eu un môme. Il va falloir que l'on fasse un tri sur ce que l'on veut garder et ce que l'on va réutiliser de leur conseil.

-Hum…Ok…Je suppose que tu as raison…de temps en temps…pas trop souvent.

-Très drôle.

-Je sais, je sais rit-il en se pavanant autour de Kurt avec un sourire moqueur avant d'enchainer. Tu ne peux acheter ni robe ni pantalon spécifique. Donc on fait quoi ? C'est une sortie spéciale grenouillère ?

-Je te déteste.

-Hum oui moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur dit Blaine avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

_**B&K: Part C: Hum Charal!**_

-Le monde devient fou ! s'écria Kurt.

-Hum !

-Tu te rends compte !Après la vache folle, le poulet, on ne peut plus manger certains légumes.

-Hum.

-Il va d'ailleurs falloir qu'on se décide sur l'alimentation du bébé.

-Hum

-Je pense qu'il est indispensable qu'il ou elle soit végétalien.

Rire

-Je suis sérieux. Il n'y a rien de plus sain et notre corps après tout a été conçu pour cela.

-Si tu le dis.

-Je serais intraitable là-dessus et pour me faciliter les choses, on fera de même.

-T'es malade ! s'exclama Blaine prenant enfin part à la conservation et fixant son regard ébahi sur son époux.

-Blaine !

-Kurt, il est hors de question que j'arrête de manger de la viande. Fais toi à l'idée un point c'est tout. Si tu ne veux pas la cuisiner, je comprendrais et ne t'inquiète pas je sais cuisiner juste ce qu'il faut.

-Fais-moi rire. La dernière fois tu as quasiment mis le feu à la cuisine en voulant faire quelque chose de 'différent'

-Je prendrais des cours.

-Bon courage alors…Le plus simple serait encore…

-NE finis pas ta phrase ! Crois-moi ce que tu as précédemment dis, est limite une cause de divorce.

L'air outré de Bee suffit à faire exploser Kurt de rire. Il avait épousé un carnivore qui ne rigolait jamais avec sa bouffe et encore moins avec sa viande. Et le petit bout qu'ils attendaient avec impatience n'y changerait rien.

_**B&K : part C : Concessions**_

-Je pense que l'on devrait installer le berceau dans notre chambre, pensa Blaine à haute voix.

-Je te demande pardon ? Tu plaisantes ?

-Kurt sois objectif.

-J'ai de plus en plus horreur de t'entendre dire ce mot. Tu le dis combien de fois par jour hum ?10, 20,30 fois ? Je préférerais encore t'entendre jurer. Au moins c'est sexy et l'effet produit m'est bien plus agréable.

-Ce que je veux que tu gardes en tête avant de te prononcer définitivement c'est que l'on va être épuisé les premières semaines et il sera plus simple d'avoir le bébé à porter de main pendant la nuit.

-Bien ! Tu as fini ?

-Oui.

-Ok alors laisse moi une minute, le temps de réfléchir…Hum…Non rien à faire je suis toujours contre. Quel surprise hein ?

-T'es un vrai gamin.

-Peut-être mais un gamin qui te connait par cœur. Honnêtement Bee, te connaissant si cet enfant entre dans notre chambre il ou elle n'en sortira pas avant d'avoir atteint au minimum ses 15 ans. De plus il s'agit de notre intimité à tous les 2. Je refuse donc ta proposition.

-Mais que se passera-t-il s'il pleure doucement ou …imagine qu'il arrête de respirer !

-La technologie est là pour ça B ! On fera comme font la majorité des couples de notre âge, on utilisera un moniteur baby talkie ou je ne sais pas trop son nom!

Blaine sourit mais ne le corrigea pas. Il avait une idée en tête et il devait garder le cap.

-Et s'il est malade ?

-J'ai une idée.

-Je t'écoute.

-Coupons la poire en deux ! Si tu tiens tant que ca que le bébé et nous soyons à un moment où un autre tous ensemble, que dirais-tu d'acheter un petit canapé que l'on mettrait dans sa chambre.

-C'est une idée géniale !

-Pourquoi tu as l'air étonné ?

-Certaines questions se doivent de rester sans réponse.

-Il s'en perd des claques ! dit Kurt avec un petit sourire avant de prendre la main de son époux dans la sienne. Il le fixa ensuite droit dans les yeux avant de poursuivre. Que les choses soient claires, il s'agit là d'une solution utilisée _qu'en cas d'urgence._

-Ok !ok !

-Deal ?

Ils se serrèrent la main et Blaine le tira vers lui pour lui reprendre le baiser qui lui avait volé un peu plus tôt dans la semaine et de le capturer dans ses bras.

* * *

><p>Et mon questionnement s'intensifie, fille ou garçon? A vous la parole!<p> 


	4. Kathy, passion et bébé

DISCLAIMER: J'ai récemment fait l'acquisition du dernier Musso, oui oui ça fait un bout de temps qu'il est sorti mais bon...enfin tout ça pour dire que c'est la seule chose que je possède de nouveau ce mois -ci donc hum bref ne possède toujours pas les droits d'auteur de glee!

AN:Nouveau chapitre et nouvelle tentative de style d'écriture pour moi. Hum quand j'ai commencé à écrire, je voyais ce chapitre chaud bouillant et vous allez vite le découvrir, on est à des années lumières de cela! Mouais, enfin comme d'hab je me suis amusée à écrire alors j'espère que vous apprécierez aussi! Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

><p>Kurt était jaloux à en être malade. Il surveillait Blaine du coin de l'œil, l'appelait sans cesse, en perdait le sommeil, bref il s'en rendait malade. Pourtant il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour, lui Kurt Hummel serait jaloux d'une femme ! Oui, oui une femme ! Un être humain, de sexe féminin soit avec certaines courbes, vous savez, devant, derrière, sur le coté en des points stratégiquement placés pour conduire un homme à sa perte. Sauf que l'homme en question n'était pas sensible à ce genre de charme.<p>

Mais bon voila, Kathy n'était pas n'importe quelle femme ! Elle était LA femme ou plus précisément la seule femme capable d'avoir Blaine à ses pieds. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle avait accepté de porter leur enfant et de leur laisser, le temps de sa grossesse, partager sa vie de famille et toutes les étapes du développement de l'embryon.

Blaine ayant été le plus enclin à procréer, Kurt avait trouvé normal que ce fut lui le père biologique de leur futur rayon de soleil. Son mari avait essayé de le faire changer d'avis mais quitte à avoir un petit, Kurt le voulait avec les traits de Blaine. Il voulait que cet enfant puisse le mettre à genoux avec ses yeux de biche, il voulait que sa petite bouche soit aussi délicieusement pulpeuse que celle de Bee. Pour avoir tout de même certain trait de son autre père, ils avaient cherché dans le catalogue des femmes qui avaient généreusement donné leur ovule au centre dans lequel avait eu l'insémination, et avait sélectionné une de celles qui ressemblait le plus aux femmes de la famille de Kurt. Kathy quand à elle leur allouait généreusement son corps le temps de donner à leur futur bébé le temps de se former pleinement.

Après deux tentatives infructueuses qui avaient porté un fort coup au moral de Blaine, Kurt réalisa enfin à quel point il s'était lui aussi investi dans ce projet, quand il fut celui qui relança l'idée pour la troisième et dernière tentative. Peu de temps après, ils avaient enfin eu la bonne nouvelle de la bouche de Kathy. Les souvenirs de leurs précédentes déceptions furent vite oublier, ne laissant derrière eux qu'un couple encore plus solide et amoureux.

Tout aurait du donc être rose bonbon donc mais comme ces deux là ne pouvaient juste profiter d'un état de grâce, il fallut qu'un désaccord se mette en place. Mais rassurez-vous, le problème ne concerna en rien leur futur enfant !

Non le problème fut que Blaine outre son travail n'avait plus d'autre passion que Kathy. Et Kurt ? Hé bien il se sentait devenir invisible. Il se creusait sans cesse le cerveau pour trouver comment détrôner Kathy de la place de souveraine qu'elle occupait désormais. Ca en était à un point où le pauvre Kurt en rageait. Imaginez un peu l'ennui que cela doit être de regarder son époux aux petits soins pour une femme. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il la chouchoute, non, il s'agissait plus du fait que désormais, il était toujours trop fatigué pour sortir, trop préoccupé par le bébé ou Kathy pour regarder un film, trop angoissé par une possible fausse couche pour avoir envie de partager un moment coquin avec Kurt.

Par contre, nul besoin de le cajoler, de le supplier, de le manipuler pour que jamais un jour il n'oublie de **la** peser, de mesurer l'expansion de son ventre, de prendre des cours d'initiation aux massages en prévision des douleurs de la grossesse à venir ! Quant à la fatigue, corne de bique, mais de quoi donc parlez vous, se serait exclamer Blaine si quiconque lui avait dit qu'il devait se reposer et rester tranquille quand il était avec Kathy ! Bien au contraire, il ne cessait de lui demander ce qu'elle désirait. Ses désirs étaient des ordres.

Si Matthew, le mari de Kathy avait été au début amusé de voir Blaine aussi captivé par sa femme, il perdit patience quand Blaine commença à s'attarder plus que nécessaire, un peu plus chaque soir. Et pour tout dire Kurt ressentait exactement la même chose, si ce n'est plus.

C'était donc officiel, Kurt était jaloux ET frustré, et pour faire simple, les deux ne faisaient pas bon mélange. Mais si seulement les choses s'arrêtaient là, si seulement…Mais il y avait toujours un peu plus n'est-ce pas?

Ok ! Vous voulez un exemple ? Vendredi soir, Kurt était rentré chez lui pour trouver son époux endormi et quand il l'avait rejoint dans leur lit conjugal et lui avait tendrement embrassé le front, son époux avait murmuré un mot, un nom pour être précis. Vous avez devinez ? Que dites-vous ? Kathy ? Dans le mille ! Si Kurt était raisonnable il se serait dit que la situation aurait pu être pire ! Au moins il ne s'agissait pas du nom d'un autre homme et il était normal que son perfectionniste d'époux veuille participer à chaque étape du développement de leur enfant. Mais trop c'est trop ?

Blaine voulait tout savoir et quand Kurt disait tout il sous entendait TOUT ! Il voulait chaque soir un résumé des émotions et des changements physiques que ressentait Kathy et comme bien sur il ne pouvait pas toujours comprendre le comment du pourquoi, il passait alors la soirée à rechercher des informations. Kathy avait ressenti des nausées alors qu'elle commençait le second trimestre, était-ce normal ? Statistiquement parlant combien de femme ressentaient-elles le même genre de symptôme etc... Il voulut ensuite assister aux différentes visites médicales et aux échographies que Kurt soit disponible où pas. Il voulait voir son enfant, écouter battre son cœur et lui parler chaque jour.

Cette empathie malsaine qu'il avait avec Kathy s'arrêterait là, avait décidé d'un commun accord Matthew et Kurt qui voulaient que leur conjoint leur revienne.

L'opération séduction de Kurt venait de naitre et ne tarderait pas à commencer.

* * *

><p>Ce fameux soir arriva enfin.<p>

Kurt avait misé sur la totale, dîner aux chandelles, lumière tamisée, vêtements sexy, il allait donner tout ce qu'il avait pour que jamais plus Blaine ne le fasse passer au second plan. Dramatisait-il les choses ? Définitivement ! Changerait-il pour autant ? Absolument pas ! Donc oui, suite à cette soirée, une chose était sure, Blaine n'aurait qu'un nom à la bouche et ce serait le sien !

Quand son époux rentra cependant, Kurt se fit invisible, passant d'une pièce à l'autre le faisant languir. Les indices laissés ici et là, comme le fond de musique douce, les pétales de roses autour de la table du salon ou les post-its qui lui demandait de se diriger avant tout vers la salle de bain, étaient autant de signes pour éveiller la curiosité de Blaine. La pression se devait de monter et quand Bee revint dans le salon une demi-heure plus tard, fraichement douché avec un ensemble chic mais détendu sélectionné par Kurt lui-même, Kurt décida qu'il était temps de mettre le train 'de la défaite de Blaine face à l'attrait de _la_ femme contre son incroyable et inoubliable époux' en marche.

Sur la pointe des pieds, Kurt s'approcha de son époux qui effleurait de ses doigts la rose rouge qu'il avait mis à coté de sa place et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille tout en déclarant de sa voix la plus suave.

-Tu sens bon. Pour un peu je te croquerai ! Hum..délicieux, ajouta-t-il en léchant de la pointe de la langue le cou de Bee avant de demander. Es-tu aussi affamé ce soir que moi bébé ?

Blaine voulut se retourner mais il resserra sa prise pour l'en empêcher. Il respira lentement au creux de son cou, sachant à quel point cela avait le mérite d'exciter son conjoint. Il lui embrassa ensuite le cou en remontant le long de sa joue et de terminer par la délimitation de sa peau et la ligne de contour de ses cheveux. Quand il l'entendit émettre un gémissement, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il le relâcha. Il s'éloigna de lui car il savait que s'ils échangeaient ne serait-ce qu'un baiser alors son plan tomberait définitivement à l'eau.

-Ca fait un bout de temps que l'on ne s'est pas autorisé un moment de calme tous les deux n'est ce pas ? Avec le bébé qui arrive, il y aura bien des changements c'est pour cela que je me suis dit que l'on se devait d'instaurer une nouvelle tradition.

Tout en parlant Kurt gardait sa main dans celle de Blaine et traçait des arabesques sur sa paume, tout en appréciant de le sentir frissonner.

-Laquelle ? demanda Blaine qui avalait péniblement sa salive tout en essayant de conjurer son sang d'affluer vers n'importe quelles autres parties de son corps. Son pantalon se resserrait contre lui à vue d'œil et il ne cessait de se dire : du calme, du calme ! C'était malheureusement plus vite dit, que fait. Kurt ne répondit pas à sa question mais lui en posa une autre en retour.

-Quel jour est-on aujourd'hui ?

-Mercredi.

-Alors mercredi ce sera.

-Kurt hum…

-Oui mon cœur ? Quelque difficulté à rester concentré peut –être ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire. Je disais donc qu'avec le bébé qui arrivait, nous allons être débordé mais quoi qu'il arrive le mercredi sera notre soirée en amoureux. C'est une institution que je souhaite que nous inaugurions ce soir. Cela te convient ?

Blaine secoua la tête de haut en bas. Kurt lui sourit, prit une tomate cerise sur une des assiettes à apéritifs qu'il y avait sur la table et la mit lentement entre ses lèvres en fixant Blaine. Il la laissa glisser doucement dans sa bouche puis la mâcha lentement avant de se lécher les lèvres. Il s'approcha ensuite de son mari et l'embrassa amoureusement puis quand il sentit que Blaine ne pouvait contrôler les frissons qui le parcouraient et conclut que bientôt ses jambes ne le porteraient plus, il le fit assoir sur sa chaise.

-Je vais aller cherche notre entrée, dit-il en lui embrassant doucement la joue. Ne bouges pas, ajouta-t-il quand Blaine sembla vouloir se lever. Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi ce soir ok ?

Son époux se contenta une fois de plus d'hocher la tète et Kurt se dirigea vers leur cuisine en se focalisant seulement sur sa manière de bouger ses hanches. Kurt revint avec d'autres légumes finement coupés et deux bols contenant une sauce aux herbes dans laquelle ils devaient les plonger. Il fit bien sur attention à effleurer Blaine en arrivant et en repartant vers sa chaise. Ils dégustèrent en silence l'entrée tandis que le brun avait du mal à se souvenir de la manière dont il devait déglutir et faillit s'étouffer quand sa tendre moitié sembla tellement apprécié la sauce qu'il se sentit le besoin de lécher méthodiquement sa bout de concombre avant de la replonger puis de la croquer en laissant échapper un murmure de plaisir.

- Kurt s'il te plait.

-Que se passe-t-il mon cœur ?

-Et si on passait au dessert.

-Tout doux, on a tout le temps dit-il avec un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. As –tu fini ton entrée ?

-Oui, oui, plat suivant !

-Je pourrais peut-être t'aider d'une certaine façon…Hum…Que dirais-tu si en échange de cette attente, je te donnais la becquée, ca fait un bout de temps que l'on n'a pas mangé, toi et moi dans un seul et même plat, qu'en penses-tu ?

-S'il te plait !

-Avec plaisir, mon cœur.

Kurt reprit les deux assiettes qu'il avait emmenées et repartit vers leur cuisine. Blaine défit un ou deux de ses boutons de chemise, il avait si chaud. Peu de temps après Kurt revient avec un bout de pizza immense et à l'air si appétissant que l'estomac de Blaine se rappela à lui.

-Tu détestes ce genre de plat, dit Bee l'air surpris.

-Je voulais que mon homme soit content et après tout ce temps ensemble, j'ai saisi qu'un Blaine au ventre plein et satisfait de ce qu'il avait précédemment ingurgité, était un Blaine à moitié heureux et crois moi après cette nuit tu seras pleinement comblé.

Bee attendit que son amant s'installe à ses côtés et décida de lui montrer à quel point ce petit programme lui plaisait en lui attaquant sauvagement les lèvres et n'ayant reçu aucune protestation, il se montra audacieux et fit glisser ses mains vers le torse du magnifique spécimen dont il partageait le nom et laissa descendre des paumes de plus en plus bas. Il sentit un sourire se former sur les lèvres qu'il embrassait et su qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot.

Kurt se détacha lentement et regarda le jeune homme dont les pupilles vertes et mordorées, étaient dilatées à l'extrême. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres, prêt à repartir à l'attaque de ces lèvres légèrement gonflés par leur précédent échange. Il en voulait plus mais il voulait Blaine hors de lui, il voulait sa reddition entière et complète or il était encore un peu trop en charge des choses à son gout. Il lui effleura la joue puis les lèvres et sentit son corps être secoué par un frémissement. Il ferma les yeux pour se soustraire à l'intensité du moment afin de résister au désir qui s'embrasait en lui pour son compagnon et respira profondément. Quand il les rouvrit, il fit extrêmement attention à ne pas croiser le regard de Blaine et à couper méthodiquement la part de pizza qu'ils devaient déguster ensemble. Il lui en donna un bout puis s'en servit une part et ainsi de suite. Sans un mot, il refit le même parcours pour revenir avec une fondue au chocolat et des morceaux de fruit. Cette fois par contre, il prit place sur les cuisses musclées de Bee et lui donna morceau de fruit après morceau de fruit en prenant un malin plaisir à lui mettre partout du chocolat dans le seul but de rectifier les choses avec sa langue. Et oh, comme c'était bon !

Assez rapidement Blaine ne put rester impassible et il commença à déshabiller Kurt. Un premier bouton céda puis un autre. Se mettant debout sur la pointe des pieds, Blaine embrassa à pleine bouche le jeune homme aux cheveux auburn en promenant frénétiquement les doigts sur chaque parcelle du corps à laquelle il avait accès.

-Je t'aime Kurt, ne put-il contenir. Au point de vouloir te sauter dessus à tout moment de la journée, spécialement quand tu sors de la douche et que des gouttelettes d'eau se promènent partout sur toi. Je n'ai alors qu'une envie alors et c'est de t'attirer sur notre lit et de ne jamais t'en laisser sortir. Tu es l'homme le plus sexy que je connaisse mon amour.

Tout en parlant il laissa filer ses ongles sur le torse et les tétons de son époux sachant que ça le ferait s'enflammer comme une allumette que l'on frotterait contre le mur. La plainte sourde que Kurt ne put contenir l'enhardit et il glissa les mains sur son dos et gouta à son tour à la peau légèrement salé de sa meilleure part. En même temps, grisée lui aussi par la tension sexuelle qui s'était accumulée entre eux, il reprit la course descendante de ses baisers, tantôt légers, tantôt avides, jusqu'à tomber à genoux devant Kurt.

Celui-ci ne le laissa pas faire et le remit debout. Quand Blaine leva les yeux vers lui, il le vit fronçant les sourcils avant de lui dénier fermement la poursuite de son action. Blaine, complètement dans le moment pensa qu'il se faisait rejeter et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il sentit des larmes d'incompréhension et de frustration lui monter à ses yeux. Confus lui-même de sa réaction, il voulut baisser la tête pour éviter de s'afficher ainsi pour son hypersensibilité aux moments qu'il jugeait être les pires.

Quand Kurt s'en aperçut, il lui sourit, lui prit la main et sans un mot, se dirigea vers leur chambre. Avant d'y pénétrer, il l'embrassa doucement et avec tout ce qu'il avait et quand cette fois deux larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Bee, Kurt sut que c'était là la manifestation de la joie et du tumulte émotionnel qui agitaient la tête bouclée de son amoureux.

Il l'entraina à l'intérieur et referma la porte et comme Burt l'avait si bien dit des années auparavant à Kurt concernant le ô combien controversé 'Brokeback Mountain' nul ne sut ce qui se passa derrière le pan de la tente ou ici la porte en chêne massif.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard alors qu'ils ré-émergeaient tous deux, Kurt entendit Blaine jurer et chercher quelque chose.<p>

-Que fais-tu mon cœur ?

-Mon téléphone portable où est-il ?

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai pas encore appelé Kathy ce soir et …

-Après une telle nuit ne me dis pas que tu penses encore à elle. Bon sang Bee quand tu as une obsession tu sais t'y accrocher hein ? Non mais je t'en prie, achève moi maintenant !

-Non chéri, c'est pas comme ça du tout. C'est juste que je veux être sur que le bébé entende ma voix chaque jour et qu'il ne m'oublie pas.

-T'oublier ? A cet âge ça a une mémoire de poisson ?

-Kurt, ai-je bien entendu ou viens-tu de comparer notre bébé à un animal, non à un poisson ?

-Ou est le mal ? J'aime les poissons !

-Surtout quand tu les dégustes sous la forme de sushi hein ?

-Peu importe, dit-il en lui tirant la langue et en étirant ses oreilles comme le grand enfant qu'il était. Il ou elle n'est même pas encore né et pourtant le petit t'a déjà enroulé autour de son petit doigt n'est-ce pas ? Dire que je pensais…est-ce que Kathy met le téléphone au niveau de son ventre ? Parce que tu sais que ….Oh là ! Tu as failli m'avoir sur ce coup là ! Seulement aujourd'hui, je ne partage pas, tu es à moi donc ce soir il n'y aura pas plus de Kathy, ni de bébé dans cette discussion. Rien d'autre que toi et moi et si possible un round numéro 2 !

-Tu es increvable toi alors…

-Tu trouves à y redire ? Je t'ai déjà épuisé mon petit cœur ?

-Mamma Mia ! Tu es déchainé ce soir mais n'aie aucune crainte, tu es loin d'avoir épuisé toutes mes réserves. Bien au contraire, alors donne tout ce que tu as, mon amour.

-Hum…C'est exactement ce que j'aime entendre.

* * *

><p>Et c'est ainsi que nos deux compères firent du mercredi un jour sacré ou rien ni personne ne pouvait s'interposer entre eux et l'amour qu'ils se vouaient….enfin jusqu'au jour où un autre homme y fut inviter par l'un d'entre eux dans le but précis de blesser l'autre. Mais bon ça s'est une autre histoire car pour l'instant aucun nuage ne plane sur leur bonheur et c'est là tout ce qui compte n'est-ce pas ?<p>

* * *

><p>Alors ce chapitre ça a donné quoi?<p>

Hum...Comment dire...J'avais demandé de l'aide mais vous m'avez encore plus embrouillé l'esprit sur le ou la ou LES futurs enfants de notre petit couple! J'avoue être tenté par l'idée des jumeaux mais ensuite je me fais assassiner du regard par Kurt (le pauvre a déjà eu du mal à se faire à l'idée d'un seul petit!) Il me menace de répercussions terribles alors dernières chances ici de faire entendre votre voix car on en est à deux partout! Mais une certaine personne a plusieurs fois mis un choix dans sa réponse et elle fait pencher dangereusement la balance de son coté alors à moins d'être à 100% d'accord avec elle, défendez votre point de vue!


	5. Prénom et préférence

_**DISCLAIMER :**_ Ne possède rien, n'en tire aucun bénéfice ! Soupire tristement!

Voici un chapitre que j'ai du légèrement changé à cause de vous mes très chers reviewers! Et honnêtement ce n'est pas plus mal ! Bonne lecture!

AN:Merci pour la review Isistelle!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 5 : Prénom et préférence<strong>_

Kurt rentra ce soir là tout excité avec un livre énorme entre les mains.

-Qu'est ce que tu nous rapportes là ? lui demanda son époux dont la curiosité avait été éveillée. Vu l'épaisseur, j'espère qu'il s'agit d'un livre bien cochon avec plein de nouvelles positions que tu veux que l'on essaye.

-Bonsoir à toi aussi étranger, dit sarcastiquement Kurt en s'approchant de lui pour lui donner un baiser chaste avant d'enlever sa veste. Quant à ta question, j'ai pensé qu'il serait temps de penser à des noms pour notre futur bébé.

-Relou ! Hors de question! dit-il avant de regarder de nouveau son époux et de se rendre compte du faux pas qu'il venait de commettre. Il changea donc sa tactique. Pourquoi pas demain ? Il rediffuse Harry Potter et la coupe de feu ce soir chéri !

-Oooook ! On va la refaire ! Je disais donc... Blaine, j'ai pensé que ce soir nous serions **bien** inspirés de réfléchir à des prénoms pour notre futur bébé ! Qu'en penses-tu mon cœur ?

Le froncement de sourcils qui accompagnait la question ne laissait guère de place à l'imagination de Blaine quant aux possibles répercussions s'il s'avisait de donner une réponse similaire à la première.

-Excellente idée Kurt !

-C'est aussi ce que je pense et pour cela je nous ai acheté un livre sur les noms les plus courants et les plus insolites pour que nous y réfléchissions tranquillement. Si j'avais su cependant que tu avais envie d'expérimenter et d'épicer un peu plus notre vie sexuelle, je me serai un peu plus attarder à la librairie mais ce n'est que partie remise, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil tout en lui tendant son dictionnaire, pensa ironiquement Blaine en voyant l'épaisseur, du truc, ils y seraient encore demain!

Tiens, feuillète-le, pendant que je nous cherche de quoi grignoter, continuait Kurt, totalement inconscient du chemin que prenait le cerveau de Blaine à ce moment là..

Blaine soupira en le regardant s'éloigner, premièrement parce qu'il avait VRAIMENT envie de regarder la télé et ensuite parce que la seule chose que Kurt ramènerai de la cuisine serait des fruits ou des légumes. Il détestait toujours autant l'amour que son époux avait de la nourriture saine. Bee commença à feuilleter le bouquin et se dirigea directement vers les noms de garçons.

-J'aime bien Harry comme prénom. C'est un nom qui je trouve à du caractère.

Kurt sourit.

-Tu penses qu'il se sera comment notre bébé? demanda Blaine

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment essayé de me l'imaginer.

-Moi je pense qu'il sera un vrai mélange de nous deux. Je le vois déjà courir partout et je nous imagine jouant au foot ou au baseball. Je ferai avec lui toutes ses choses que mon père faisait avec moi étant petit.

-Je pense qu'il ou elle sera magnifique.

-J'espère qu'il aimera sa chambre. Au pire on pourra toujours changer les choses un peu plus tard.

-Tu te rends compte Bee qu'ELLE ou il sera aussi petit que si tu venais de le ou la au monde. Et vu ce que ta mère a dit sur ta petitesse, il ou elle sera rikiki. De plus avant que notre enfant ne puisse émettre son jugement sur la chambre, de nombreuses années se seront écoulées.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi aurait-ce été moi la fille ?

Kurt rit doucement.

- Tu veux dire outre le fait que tu es celui avec l'horloge interne tournante ?

-Très drôle mon amour, que dis-je hilarant !

Sur ce, Blaine ferma le livre et le donna à Kurt en faisant la moue.

-Pourquoi tu parles toujours du bébé comme si tu étais sur que ce sera un garçon ? demanda presqu' innocemment Kurt.

-Nous, les Anderson, ne savons pas faire de filles. C'est une blague qui court dans la famille. C'est pour cela que c'est si dur pour mon père, tu comprends ! Je suis son fils unique mais je ne suis pas vraiment…tu sais !

-J'ai horreur de t'entendre parler de toi comme cela mais pour cette fois, je vais laisser filer ce commentaire. Mais imaginons que nous aillons une fille ! Comment prendrais-tu la nouvelle ?

-Je ferai avec !

-Tu feras avec ? Tu es conscient que ta réponse sous entend que tu t'en accommoderas comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet indésirable ou d'une déception. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais.

-J'avoue n'avoir jamais imaginé mes enfants étant autre chose que des garçons. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Kurt, si je dois en vouloir à quelqu'un, ce sera à moi-même, après tout c'est le père qui amène le chromosome déterminant le sexe du bébé alors…

-Accommoder, en vouloir, autant de verbes qui me font craindre de pire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Kurt ce sera un garçon, j'en suis sure. Sinon coté prénom, j'aime bien Ronald aussi.

-Blaine, ne crois pas que je ne me rende pas compte que tu me cites que des noms ayant un quelconque rapport avec Harry Potter. S'il s'agit là d'une tentative de distraction pour que je te laisse regarder pour la énième fois cette série de film sur un jeune sorcier puceau, arrête de suite, tu défends une cause perdue. De plus, j'aimerais qu'on parle un peu plus de ta réticence à accepter le fait que notre enfant puisse être une fille.

-Je n'ai pas de réticence à avoir une fille, je suis sceptique quand à ce fait c'est tout. Et toi as-tu une préférence ?

-Une petite fille serait pour moi parfait. Imagine tout ce que l'on pourra lui acheter. C'est tellement plus drôle de faire du shopping pour une petite princesse. Le choix est immense !

-Je sens que je vais devoir travailler encore plus dur pour satisfaire tes idées de grandeur mon canard.

-Canard, C'est nouveau ça !

-T'aime ?

-Si je te dis non, ca va te faire redoubler d'effort pour m'affubler de ce surnom et si je dis oui je me fais ridiculiser devant notre famille. Pourquoi ne pas se contenter de petit nom commun, bébé et amour ou ces petits surnoms qui me conviennent mieux comme maitre, sexy, mon chou.

-T'es si conservatif quelque fois…Ceci étant dit si tu veux quelque chose qui te décrive, je pourrais opter pour grincheux, comme dans…

-Encore une référence Disney bébé ?

-Tu aimes mes références et si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu chantonner chacune des chansons de Blanche Neige la dernière fois que je t'ai forcé à le regarder !

-Restons concentré veux-tu nous disions donc… J'aime bien le nom Lucas pour un petit gars et Lilia pour une fille.

Blaine jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge de leur salon, il venait de louper une demi-heure sur les deux heures et demie de son film et cette conversation semblait loin d'être finie. Autant jouer le jeu, capitula-t-il enfin. Et dire qu'il leur restait encore deux mois pour faire leur choix.

* * *

><p>Kathy était maintenant enceinte de sept mois et demi et elle était énorme. Elle avait du mal à marcher et se plaignait de douleur lombaire de plus en plus intense. Blaine, bien que compatissant, se délectait de la voir si ronde. Après tout avec un aussi gros ventre, il était sur d'avoir ce petit garçon dont il rêvait.<p>

Les deux couples et toutes personnes présentes lors de ces discussions apportaient leur contribution sur le sexe probable du bébé. Seul Kathy et son époux savaient de quoi il en retournait mais ils ne laissaient rien filtrer. Avec chaque nouvelle journée venait une nouvelle théorie.

-C'est un garçon déclara Burt en voyant Kathy. C'est évident vu la façon dont elle le porte. Le ventre en pointe est un signe sur le sexe du bébé qui ne ment pas.

-En même temps, continua Carole, elle a souffert longtemps de nausées et c'est plus spécifique à une grossesse pour une petite fille.

-C'est un garçon pour sur, dit Blaine en ajoutant son grain de sel. J'ai pris mon anneau et l'ai mis au bout d'une chaine et l'ai placé au dessus du ventre de Kathy et il s'est balancé. C'est un garçon pour sur. Si c'était une fille il aurait tourné.

-Kathy aime bien le sucré alors qu'alors habituellement elle ne mange essentiellement que salé, trouva amusant de dire Matthew pour les garder dans la réflexion.

-Manger sucré est le signe que l'on attend une fille dit Kurt.

-Mais le fait de changer ses habitudes alimentaires est le propre d'un garçon, contrecarra Blaine.

Ils en étaient là de leurs suggestions quand Kathy sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de ses cuisses.

-Il semblerait que ce bébé en ai marre que vous gaspilliez votre temps ainsi et qu'il se décide à pointer son nez.

-Mais c'est trop tôt ! s'exclama Blaine.

Tout le monde se mit rapidement en marche vers l'hôpital et après avoir été admise, les choses se mirent rapidement en route. Kurt et Blaine avaient décidé d'assister à l'accouchement et Kathy n'y avait vu aucun problème, bien au contraire.

Quand malheureusement la sage femme parla de faire une petite incision et entra dans les détails pour rassurer et expliquer au maximum ce qui allait se passer, Blaine tourna de l'œil. Kurt ne s'en aperçut que trop tard et quand le front de Blaine cogna contre le sol, il ne put retenir un petit cri de peur. Pour le coup, ils le transportèrent vers une chambre et il eut même droit à deux points de suture. Quand il fut sur que son époux était out pour quelques temps, Kurt retourna vers la salle d'accouchement juste à temps pour vivre un moment plus fort en émotions que ce qu'il avait prévu.

Quand Blaine se réveilla enfin, un peu groggy, il se retrouva en face du visage hilare de Burt qui le charia sur son petit épisode et le félicita de son statut tout neuf de papa.

Un peu instable sur ses pieds, Blaine se précipita vers les couveuses comme lui avait indiqué Carole où il se trouva en face d'un Kurt en admiration devant un minuscule bébé dans une couverture rose.

Après s'être mis dans tenue spécifique pour entrer dans la salle des nourrissons, Blaine entra lui aussi.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il anxieux.

-Comment vas ta tête ?

-Bien, juste un peu légère mais ca va. Est-ce la nôtre ?

-Oui, le grand jour que nous attendions est venu plus vite que prévu hein ?

-Hum.

-Tu veux la prendre dans tes bras ? Elle est tellement légère et petite, exactement comme ta mère l'avait prédit.

Blaine se rapprocha et regarda de haut la minuscule forme qui se trouvait dans le contenant de verre avant de secouer la tête. Kurt fronça les sourcils et demanda sèchement.

-Déçu ?

-Non ! Bien sur que non. Je suis content. Ne te méprends pas ! Juste un peu surpris c'est tout. Rien ne s'est passé comme prévu c'est tout. J'ai juste besoin de digérer les choses. Tu avais raison après tout !

-On dirait bien. Tu viens donc de briser le mythe des Anderson, le sais-tu ?

-C'est ouah…en effet. Il faudrait que j'appelle mes parents d'ailleurs. Une fille ! J'ai une petite fille…oh mon dieu une petite fille, répéta-t-il avant de se laisser tomber sur la chaise à côté de son époux.

-Ca va ?

-Je me suis toujours imaginé avec un petit garçon. J'aurai su comment me comporter avec lui. Je peux présumer de ce qu'il aimera et n'aimera pas. Je n'ai jamais été proche d'une fille contrairement à toi et je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amie. Il me faut juste me faire à l'idée. C'est un peu difficile mais dès qu'elle sera avec nous à la maison et que je m'en occuperais, elle deviendra réelle et je m'y attacherai.

-Pourquoi ne pas la prendre dans tes bras maintenant alors?

-Je n'ai jamais vu de bébé à la naissance avant, j'ai toujours fait connaissance avec eux vers 5-6 mois et elle est juste trop petite. On dirait que je pourrais la briser ou lui faire mal si jamais je ne la tiens pas correctement.

-Elle est plus costaud qu'elle en a l'air. Après tout c'est TA fille.

-Notre fille.

-Je sais mon cœur mais biologiquement elle est reliée à toi et honnêtement c'est l'un des meilleurs choix que l'on est fait. Tu as vu la touffe qu'elle a sur la tête.

-Je savais que tu aimais mes cheveux.

-A l'état naturel il n'y a aucun doute. La motte pleine de gel que tu entretiens avec exagération, pas trop non.

-Pas de commentaire.

-Tu m'étonnes !

-Elle n'est pas un peu bizarre sinon ?

-Bizarre ?

-Oui, elle est toute rouge et fripée. On dirait un petit vieux. Tu crois que c'est normal ? Sa peau va se retendre hein ?

-Evidemment. Tes bouquins ne t'ont pas appris ça ?

-L'accouchement n'est pas un chapitre dont j'étais spécialement friand.

-Sans blague ma petite chochotte ?

-La bave du crapaud n'atteint jamais la blanche colombe.

-Blanche ? Vraiment ? Il va falloir que l'on revoit ensemble les couleurs mon cœur si on ne veut pas que tu apprennes n'importe quoi à nos enfants.

-On vient à peine d'avoir notre première et déjà tu penses au second.

Kurt le fixa de ses yeux brillants, sourit et lui tendit la main. Blaine la saisit sans avoir besoin d 'y réfléchir à deux fois et suivit son époux dans la salle à coté. Là se trouvait plusieurs autres contenants avec des petites formes toutes de bleu vêtu. Blaine fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas bien ce qui se passait. Kurt l'entraina vers un bébé bien potelé et qui avait des poumons bien formé vu les cris perçants qu'il lançait comme pour tenir éveillé tous les autres.

-Dis bonjour à ton fils Blaine, lui dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Blaine regarda le bébé confus.

-C'est une façon de te venger c'est ca ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu voulais me torturer en me faisant croire que l'on avait eu une petite fille parce que j'ai toujours parlé d'un petit gars c'est ca ?

-Non Blaine, tu as rencontré ta fille et je voulais que tu rencontre maintenant ton fils.

-Des jumeaux ?

-Oui mon cœur ! Tu as assuré comme une bête et tu as vu grand. On a hérité d'une paire au premier coup. Toi qui rêvais d'une grande famille !

-Des jumeaux ?

Kurt hocha de la tête et regarda impuissant son mari perdre conscience pour la seconde fois de la journée. Et dire qu'il lui avait demandé pourquoi des deux, cela aurait été lui la fille, pensa ironiquement Kurt. En l'attrapant cette fois au vol, Kurt ne put s'empêcher de dire :

-Petite nature.

* * *

><p>Moui…Je plaide coupable…J'ai cédé à la tentation…Vous avez vu comment Kurt était cool face à la situation…Je me demande comment il va considérer les choses une fois qu'elles se seront tassées !Quand à HP, c'est pas de ma faute s'il a été diffusé cette semaine!Pauvre Bee tout comme moi avons voulu le regarder mais n'avons pu!<p>

Donc yeah, je n'ai voulu décevoir personne et bizarrement depuis j'ai une explosion de nouvelles idées donc j'en suis contente. Alors pour info j'ai le nom de la mignonnette mais alors le petit gars dur dur…à vous de jouer une fois de plus !Brokette la Kekette vu ton choix plus qu'évident lol, ton nom sera obligatoirement pris, au moins en second prénom alors STP trouve-moi un prénom chou et pas trop dur à porter pour le petit bout!

Merci à tous d'avoir pris le temps de lire et si vous avez apprécié un minimum, prenez une minute de votre temps pour me laisser un petit mot!

A plus


	6. Bienvenue à vous bébés Anderson Hummel !

DISCLAIMER : Ne possède rien mais vous le savez surement !

AN : Merci à porcelain et emycrazy pour leur review et bien sur à vous tous mes chers reviewers et lecteurs (trices). Le dernier chapitre a reçu un nombre certain de commentaires et vous m'avez fait sourire plus d'une fois alors merci énormément! !

Ce chapitre n'a rien d'exceptionnel (désolée) mais il marque l'arrivée de nos deux petits bouts dans la vie de Bee et Kurt et le début des drames ! Ne m'attaquez pas j'avais prévenu lors du premier chapitre oui, oui, revérifiez si vous ne me croyez pas !Enfin ne vous inquiétez de rien, il n'y aura pas de chapitre se finissant mal…enfin pas vraiment !lol !

Bonne lecture et si tout va bien on se lance dès samedi vers ce tournant !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6: Bienvenue à vous bébés Anderson-Hummel !<span>

-Bonjour mon prince ! dit Kurt en embrassant Blaine quand celui rouvrit les yeux, quelques minutes après les avoir fermé.

-Kurt ? J'ai fait un drôle de rêve ! On avait eu des jumeaux et …Où suis-je ?

-A l'hôpital où nos enfants attendent que leur père se remette assez de ses émotions pour prendre le temps de penser à les nommer ?

-Oh mon dieu !

-Blaine si tu t'évanouis une fois de plus, je te jure que tu ne t'éveilleras pas à l'aide d'un baiser mon prince, par contre ta joue risque d'être rouge et d'avoir l'empreinte de ma main sur toutes les premières photos de nos enfants.

-Kurt ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi embarrassé de toute ma vie ! Hum…Faisons un deal, on garde cette petite mésaventure entre nous et je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant.

-Ne gaspille pas ta salive ! D'ici la fin de la semaine chacun de nos amis aura eu le plaisir de rire à tes dépends ! Fais-toi une raison ! Enfin je suis fier de moi, j'ai été le premier à embrasser nos enfants et en plus tu dois être content que je nous ai poussé à réfléchir si tôt à des prénoms hein, hein, hein ?

- Pff…Fais-moi rire ! Je suppose que cela aurait été le cas **si** on avait réussi à arrêter notre choix sur au moins un d'entre eux!

-Il est jamais content celui là ! Vois le verre à moitié plein, au moins on a fait une présélection ! On aura tout le temps d'y réfléchir ce soir et d'arrêter notre choix, lui dit Kurt en le remettant debout tout en gardant son bras autour de sa taille.

Après être passé voir Kathy et de l'avoir félicité du magnifique cadeau qu'elle leur avait fait, les deux jeunes hommes rentrèrent chez eux et passèrent une bonne partie de la fin d'après midi à appeler leur famille, parents et amis.

Burt et Finn avait ensuite été réquisitionné pour acheter un second berceau, une seconde poussette pour jumeaux tandis que Carole et Kurt allèrent acheter un peu de tout ce qui manquait pour que les petits puissent le jour suivant rentrer avec eux.

Blaine lui avait lâché prise. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et comme Kurt ne lui assigné aucune tache, il se pencha sur les noms de leurs enfants.

Bizarrement il n'arrivait pas à trouver un nom qui corresponde à son fils. Pour sa défense, il fallait dire que pour le coup, celui-ci ressemblait étrangement à son propre père. Il était grand par rapport à sa sœur, costaud et avec un caractère qui semblait déjà bien trempé et Blaine séchait. Les noms défilaient sous ses yeux encore et encore sans qu'il ne puisse arrêter son choix sur l'un d'entre eux. Par contre alors qu'il avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée d'avoir une petite fille, en cinq minutes en combinant certaines lettres de leurs deux prénoms, Blaine avait inventé, où du moins il se plairait à le dire plus tard le nom de sa fille. Il ne savait pas si le nom plairait à Kurt mais il savait que le nom irait comme un gant à la petite. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à convaincre Kurt de le laisser la nommer entièrement et il était sur d'y arriver s'il lui laissait carte blanche sur le choix du nom de leur fils. Il ne cessait de se répéter en boucle les noms qu'il appréciait en les terminant par Anderson-Hummel. Il trouva enfin la parfaite combinaison. C'était frais, mignon et ça allait parfaitement au minuscule petit paquet qu'il avait vu. Fier de lui, il put enfin aller dormir l'esprit en paix.

Kurt rentra un peu plus tard ce soir là, les bras surchargés de paquet et avec l'aide de sa petite famille, il réaménagea la chambre d'enfant. Il était épuisé et après avoir raccompagné à son hôtel Finn qui avait fait le déplacement spécialement pour assister aux premiers moments de ses neveu et nièce, et Carole et Burt qui avaient loué un petit appartement pas trop loin de chez eux où ils résidaient pour une somme modique chaque fois qu'ils venaient sur New York, Kurt rentra enfin chez lui. Il regarda autour de lui, réalisant qu'il s'agissait de la dernière fois où il franchirait le seuil de son appartement sans qu'il n'y ait des jouets, ou une nounou ou un époux aux cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux bouffis pas le manque de sommeil.

Il s'attendait à ressentir une bouffée d'angoisse ou de regret mais il ne ressentit pas plus de bouleversement que la première fois où il avait fait sa valise pour bouger sur New York. Il s'agissait juste d'un nouveau changement tout à fait normal et anticipé dans sa vie qu'il sentait prêt à embrasser pleinement. En fait, il était même excité à l'idée de la nouveauté que cela constituerai. Alors oui tout était calme, tout étant rangé mais il manquait désormais quelque chose pour que tout soit parfait. Il manquait ses enfants.

Il rentra dans sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds avant de se rendre compte que Blaine était réveillé et subissait une conversation téléphonique.

-Oui, disait-il d'une voix lasse, encore et encore par intervalles de minutes.

-Est-ce que je vous verrais ?

-Hum, d'accord. Je comprends oui.

-Oui.

-Bien sur.

-Absolument.

-Bonsoir à tous les deux.

Quand il eut enfin terminé sa conversation, il tourna ses yeux vers Kurt et celui-ci le comprit sans un mot, le rejoignit sur leur lit et le prit dans ses bras.

-C'était tes parents hein ?

-Comment as-tu su ? demanda Blaine en levant les yeux vers lui.

-Le ton de ta voix, plus la conversation dure et plus elle devient monotone et triste.

-Ils ne peuvent pas venir nous voir avant un bout de temps. La nièce de ma mère est à la fin de sa grossesse aussi et maman veut être là pour l'accompagner. Elles sont proches, tu sais.

-Quand donc cesseras-tu de leur trouver des excuses bébé ?

-Quand j'arrêterai d'être pathétique, je suppose, dit Blaine avec un rire forcé.

-Tu ne l'es pas mais il va falloir t'endurcir encore un peu mon cœur. Aujourd'hui devrait être le jour le plus heureux de ta courte vie mais tu es là tout tristounet à cause d'eux.

-Je ne le suis pas.

-Blaine.

-Du moins je ne le suis plus parce que maintenant j'ai ma propre famille et une fille que je vais pouvoir pourrir et gâter ! Je suis l'homme le plus heureux de toute la terre.

-Modeste hein ? Pourquoi pas du cosmos tant que tu y es ?

-Tu as raison, j'ai vu petit. Je voulais dire je suis le roi de la galaxie !

Ils rirent tous les deux, avant que Kurt ne l'embrasse et ne hausse ses sourcils comiquement.

-Tu sais à quelle fréquence les nouveaux parents ont des relations une fois qu'il ramène un nourrisson avec eux ?

-Une fois par semaine ? Et c'est mon dernier mot JP !

-Vise plutôt le mois oui et encore ce ne sont pas les statistiques pour des jumeaux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? Pas le temps de palabrer, passons à la vitesse supérieur !

-J'allais te le demander !

L'hôpital autorisant les visites que l'après midi et ce à partir de 13 heures, nos deux jeunes papas arrivèrent juste à temps pour donner le biberon à deux petits Anderson-Hummel bien affamé. Blaine toujours un peu réticent à faire autre chose que regarder sa fille, prit le parti de donner à manger à son petit bonhomme. Même à trois bons kilos, le bébé lui semblait minuscule mais il était tellement vigoureux et ne cessait de gigoter. Il n'y avait aucun risque de l'oublier, se dit Blaine en s'obligeant à bien le tenir. Quand la tétine se glissa entre ses minuscules lèvres, le bébé se mit à téter si furieusement que Blaine ne put s'empêcher de rire. Son fils était parfait. Contrairement à sa fille qui semblait avoir peine à tirer le lait de son biberon et qui pouvait tenir dans sa main et le quart de son bras avec ses deux petits kilos à peine, son fils avait les cheveux fins et de la couleur de ceux de Kurt alors que la petite avait les cheveux déjà bouclés et bien sombre. Leurs yeux par contre avaient la même teinte bleutée ou grisée, il ne savait trop comment la définir. Il avait hâte de connaitre leur couleur finale. Alors qu'il recomptait chacun des petits doigts de son bébé, ils entendirent la voix de Finn qui appelait les parents de Kurt.

-Lut !

-Salut Finn, dit Blaine.

-Alors comment vont minus et grassouillet ?

-Finn, tu ne viens pas juste de donner des surnoms horribles à mes enfants, dit Kurt d'une voix menaçante.

-Il serait peut être temps alors de nous introduire à ta petite famille fils, dit Burt.

-A vrai dire, je ne connais que le nom de mon fils mais pas celui de ma fille après demande express de mon époux. Alors je pense en effet qu'il est temps de lever le voile du mystère.

-Bonne idée surtout si on ne veut pas que ces surnoms survivent longtemps.

-Dans ce cas, commença Kurt avant de s'arrêter avec un sourire et d'échanger les bébés avec Blaine.

Celui-ci arrêta de respirer et quand rien ne sembla se passer, il prit avec précaution une petite bouffée d'air. Kurt roula des yeux mais se tournant vers son public, il introduisit pour la première fois avec la voix débordante de fierté et de bonheur son fils.

-Je vous présente à tous nos enfants et ici mon fils Nolan Shane Burt Anderson-Hummel dit Kurt en tendant son fils vers son père qui avait les larmes aux yeux en prenant avec joie le petit bébé qui suçait avidement sa lèvre. Un petit gourmant comme son Bee, pensa le joyeux grand-père, qui se souvenait à cet instant de la joie qu'il avait eu la première fois qu'il avait tenu entre ses bras Kurt. Comme il aurait souhaité qu'Elizabeth soit ici avec eux mais il savait que Kurt et lui-même lui rendraient bientôt visite pour partager avec elle leur bonheur.

Kurt regardait fixement Blaine, en attendant qu'il dévoile à son tour le nom de leur petite fille mais une fois de plus, son époux était complètement sous le charme de sa petite princesse. Celle-ci l'avait complètement envouté et il souriait béatement alors qu'elle s'accrochait à son index. Maintenant qu'il l'avait enfin pris dans ses bras, Kurt comprit qu'il aurait du mal à la redéposer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait déjà que le rôle du mauvais flic lui reviendrait de droit. Il s'éclaira la gorge, espérant ainsi rappeler Blaine à ses devoirs mais comme rien n'y faisait, il se dirigea vers son époux et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Oh oui c'est vrai, dit Blaine en détachant avec peine ses yeux de sa poupée. Carole, tu veux peut-être tenir ta première petite fille.

-Ce serait avec plaisir en effet.

-Nous serions aussi ravie de pouvoir l'appeler autre chose que la petite ou princesse alors, lui rappela Kurt

-Oh oui c'est vrai, je vous présente à tous Kaelyn Leïla Elise Anderson-Hummel.

Se retrouvant les bras vides, Blaine prit un air hagard et Kurt en profita pour se glisser contre lui appréciant d'avoir sa famille au complet autour de lui. Tout était enfin parfait dans le meilleur des mondes.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire!Les noms vous plaisent?<p> 


	7. Stress, fatigue et mise au point

**DISCLAIMER**: Possède rien! Pas même l'imagination nécessaire pour trouver un disclaimer original! (soupirs)

Bonjour à tous. Partie 2 officiellement commencée. Elle sera de la même longueur que la première ( 5-6 chapitres) et sera à l'image de l'humeur de votre auteure et du temps en ce moment soit changeante et avec un certain nombre de nuage à l'horizon pour le moment.

**Bonne lecture** et si vous avez le temps ou l'envie, offrez moi une review !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Stress, fatigue et mise au point<strong>

Kurt regarda autour de lui. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il vivrait dans une telle porcherie. Pire qu'il ne ferait rien pour y remédier. Le mot le plus adéquat pouvant décrire la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était : chaos. Seulement il était tellement épuisé qu'il avait du mal à se rappeler que l'arrivée de ses deux enfants avait été pour eux, à un moment donné une bénédiction. Pour l'instant les choses avaient plutôt l'aspect inverse.

Tout allait trop vite. Blaine et lui dormaient peu, mangeaient peu, avaient à peine le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions qu'un des enfants recommençait à crier. C'était comme un cycle sans fin, un cauchemar en boucle. Kurt était prêt à payer une montagne de dollars ou à faire une croix sur son budget shopping pour qu'on lui laisse fermer ses yeux huit petites heures d'affilée. Et puis quelle idée avait-il eu de dire à Carole et à Burt qu'ils se débrouilleraient très bien tout seul pour la semaine?

Les jumeaux étaient arrivés chez eux depuis exactement deux mois. Ils avaient tous deux cru que les premiers jours seraient les plus difficiles. Erreur fatale. Les choses allaient de mal en pis. A vrai dire au début, les petits dormaient la plupart du temps et même s'ils ne dormaient qu'une heure ou deux, quand ils étaient éveillés, ils restaient calmes, enfin Kaelyn le restait. Et puis petit à petit, ils avaient pris des rythmes différents. Si Nolan dormait relativement bien durant la nuit, leur fille elle en profitait pour faire la java et vice versa.

Le problème de cette alternance se ressentit d'autant plus quand Blaine retourna au travail. Kurt avait décidé de s'adapter au rythme des petits donc quand ils dormaient, il dormait. Seulement un sommeil d'une heure où deux était difficilement réparateur. Mais il résistait et au début ses parents avaient été très présents et cela lui avait facilité la tache et donné le courage de continuer.

Blaine était plein de bonne volonté. Il considérait que vu que Kurt en faisait déjà assez pendant la journée, il se devait d'être plus présent la nuit du coup il se levait souvent pour les biberons, couches et tout ce qui se devait d'être fait. Rapidement cependant, il fut très fatigué. Combinant une journée de travail, les transports et une semi nuit de sommeil n'était pas chose facile. Oh, Il aurait du et pu demander de l'aide à Kurt, il le savait mais son orgueil l'en empêcha. Mais ce n'était pas là le plus grave.

Blaine avait un mal fou à se détendre avec sa fille. Il l'adorait cependant elle le fascinait et le tétanisait en même temps. Elle avait ces rictus qu'elle faisait dès qu'il s'approchait d'elle et qui indiquait que pour une raison ou une autre qu'elle seule connaissait, elle se mettrait à pleurer puis à hurler dès qu'il la toucherait. Blaine avait compté, en règle générale il ne lui fallait pas plus de sept secondes. Au début il en avait ri, puis il s'était interrogé. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Pourquoi sa fille affichait-elle une telle répulsion à son encontre et puis il avait été exaspéré. La fatigua aidant, la suite était déjà plus ou moins prévisible et c'est ainsi qu'un soir, vers trois heures du matin, Kurt entendit Blaine plaider avec leur fille pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer.

Il aurait voulu aller lui donner un coup de main mais il était littéralement hors circuit. Carole et Burt allaient bientôt retourner chez eux, dans deux semaines précisément et Kurt leur avait demandé de profiter et de s'accorder un peu de temps tous les deux, en amoureux. Kurt avait cependant oublié de prendre en compte le fait que Blaine reprenait un rythme complet cette même semaine. Ca faisait beaucoup de changement d'un coup pour lui et toute sa petite famille. Mais il avait rationalisé les choses rapidement, il ne s'agissait après tout que d'un test avant le grand départ et ce ne serait pas plus mal pour eux de se retrouver en situation.

-Chuuuuut Kaelyn. Tout va bien ma belle! Papa est en haut qui fait du lolo, daddy est en bas prépare le chocolat, fais dodo…

Kurt ne put entendre la suite car sa fille essaya de couvrir la voix de son père par la sienne.

Il entendit Blaine faire les cents pas encore et encore. Il pensa à aller prendre leur fille mais il était juste trop fatigué alors il resta allonger dans leur lit à coté de Nolan et se rendormit. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il profita de ce repos quand des cris perçants le réveillèrent. Il aurait voulu les ignorer mais les cris de la petite s'intensifièrent et il sut que rien de ce que Blaine ferait n'y changerait grand chose. Il essayait le moins possible d'intervenir afin que leur relation père-fille se crée mais à ce rythme là, Nolan se réveillerait et étant aussi grognon que Blaine quand il n'avait pas eu son compte d'heure ou quand on le réveillait inopinément, Kurt sut qu'il ferait mieux d'aller filer un coup de main à son époux. En se rapprochant il crut entendre la voix Blaine, bizarrement grave.

-Tais toi, tais toi, tais toi !semblait répéter Blaine encore et encore.

Se passant la main sur le visage, il se dirigea vers la chambre des petits. Blaine était debout à coté du berceau et regardait leur fille avec une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Elle n'arrête pas de pleurer Kurt ! Ca fait quatre heures que j'essaie de la calmer mais rien n'y fais. Elle pleure, elle pleure, elle pleure ! Elle ne fait que ça !

-Que veux-tu qu'elle fasse d'autre Blaine ? C'est un bébé !

-C'est pas un bébé, c'est un monstre. Elle dort jamais, elle finit jamais ses biberons et dès que je l'approche elle hurle.

-Vas dormir un peu ! On en parlera plus tard.

-Comme tu veux.

Kurt souleva la petite et le bébé sembla se détendre instinctivement contre lui et s'endormit peu après.

Kurt voulut parler des évènements avec son époux mais quand il se réveilla, il se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà quitté leur demeure. Cette semaine là, Blaine se fit discret, il aidait, il était présent avec ses enfants, enfin plus particulièrement avec Nolan mais Kurt sentait qu'il avait besoin d'évacuer la pression qui s'était accumulée en lui. Il espérait que son époux n'avait pas de regret quand aux choix qu'ils avaient fait d'avoir des enfants.

Blaine lui, se sentait de plus en plus dépasser par les évènements et carrément en dessous de tout. Son angoisse de mal faire prenait un tour pour le moins inattendu et le crispait au point où il se couchait le soir avec les muscles des épaules douloureux. Kurt commençait à voir l'impact que cela avait sur les enfants qui devenait de plus en plus grincheux en sa présence! Kurt savait que s'il se détendait, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, tout rentrerai dans l'ordre. Blaine avait un don avec les enfants et les animaux, tout le monde le savait. Si seulement son époux s'en rappelait, il était sur que cela leur faciliterait drôlement la vie.

Vers le début de la semaine suivante, Kurt constata que le weekend avait eu un effet positif et que son mari et sa fille acceptait d'être à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre sans qu'un cataclysme quelconque ne se déclenche. Nolan lui, comme la plupart du temps était insensible à son environnement. Pour le moment la seule chose qui semblait l'intéresser était d'essayer d'attraper son pied et s'il était chanceux de l'approcher de sa bouche. Le lendemain, mercredi, Blaine avait pris sa journée et Kurt avait prévu que la famille entière fasse sa première sortie. Les petits étaient prêts, la réserve de couches, eau, biberons, lingettes, bref tout le nécessaire avait été chargé sur la double poussette. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à enfiler leur chaussure et c'est à cet instant que retentit la sonnerie de leur interphone. Kurt grommela, il avait horreur des visites-surprises.

Ses beaux-parents ! Juste ce qui lui fallait !

Honnêtement, Kurt avait eu envie de refermer la porte quand il avait vu leurs deux visages apparaitre dans le judas de la porte. Mais au point où il en était, Blaine serait heureux de les voir et ils le réassuraient tant bien que mal. Dans le meilleur des cas !

Adria Anderson était comme d'habitude belle à couper le souffle. Chevelure rousse magnifique, yeux vert pétillant, petite mais bien proportionnée, elle aurait pu figurer dans un livre de haute couture. Aussi accro à la mode que Kurt, les deux seraient surement devenus proches si Adria n'était pas si effacée dès que son mari était dans les parages. Elle semblait perdre toute volonté et la personnalité écrasante de Vincent Anderson n'aidait en rien. L'homme en lui-même n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Grand, brun, yeux noisette, il était tout à fait quelconque d'un point de vue extérieur. Il avait fallu que Kurt le voit un jour, animé par une conversation qui lui tenait à cœur pour comprendre le charisme et l'aptitude hors norme qu'avait le père de Blaine pour amener son entourage à faire ce qu'il voulait sans qu'eux même ne s'en aperçoive.

Vincent outre la raison évidente de l'homosexualité de son fils, ne semblait pas comprendre son fils, ou ses choix. Ils étaient venus les bras chargés de cadeaux et les petits avaient été ensevelis sous une avalanche de vêtements de grands couturiers et de jouets plus luxueux les uns que les autres. Ils avaient même acheté des bijoux de chez Tiffany, un collier pour Kaelyn et une gourmette pour Nolan. Bizarrement alors que ses propres parents n'avaient offert que de la sous marque, la façon dont ils avaient aidés les jumeaux à défaire les paquets, le fait qu'ils aient été à genoux avec eux pour jouer ou le fait que Carole n'ait pas grimacer en voyant l'un d'entre eux baver, avait rendu leur échange et les souvenirs créés des millions de fois plus sincères et agréables.

Burt et Carole d'ailleurs allaient bientôt venir leur rendre visite cet après midi car ils étaient rentrés de leur escapade. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de courir constater le changement qui s'était opéré en une semaine sur les deux petits monstres comme ils les surnommaient affectueusement. Souhaitant donner un peu d'intimité à Blaine et à sa famille, Kurt était allé à la rencontre de ses parents. Une heure plus tard, il était de retour et ouvrait la porte avec Carole et Burt sur les talons. Les Anderson étaient tellement à fond dans leur conversation qu'aucun d'entre eux ne les entendit entrer.

-Vincent, calme toi je t'en prie, demandait Adria à son époux.

-J'aimerais juste comprendre Blaine ! Qu'avons-nous fait de si mal pour que tu puisses finir comme cela?

-Bon sang père ! Faut-il vraiment que nous aillons cette conversation ?

-Surveille ton langage Blaine, le reprit sa mère.

-Je ne suis plus un enfant, mère. Je pense avoir le droit de m'exprimer comme je le souhaite chez moi tout de même.

-Tu n'es pas non plus un adulte Blaine. Quel adulte responsable choisirait, quand il a le choix et qu'il est sain d'esprit, de prendre de telles décisions?

-Père, loin de moi l'envie de vous manquer de respect mais…

-Blaine, je suis sérieux. Si tu ne prends pas en main ta vie, tu peux faire une croix sur nous.

-Vous tourneriez votre dos sur votre seul enfant et vos deux petits enfants que vous venez à peine de rencontrer ?

-Sans un regard en arrière ! répondit froidement Vincent.

-N'exagérons rien les garçons. On est une famille et je suis sure que l'on peut trouver un terrain d'entente.

-Mère, vous me demandez de quitter mon époux et de partir avec mes enfants. En quoi est-ce raisonnable ? Comment pouvez-vous me demander de faire quelque chose d'aussi abjecte ?

-C'est ton choix Blaine mais regarde toi ! Tu es…Fils, chacun de tes choix t'a amené vers ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Penses tu réellement que je sois fier de toi ?

-Vincent ! s'écria Adria.

-Laissez le parler mère ! Ce n'est rien de nouveau après tout.

-Blaine, tu peux encore sauver tes enfants de la vie de misère que tu leur donnes. Sais-tu de combien tu hériteras à tes trente ans. Es-tu prêt à tout abandonner ? Pourras-tu regarder tes enfants vivre dans ces conditions en te disant que tu aurais pu leur offrir le meilleur mais que pour ton propre bonheur tu les as sacrifiés ?

-Je ne pense pas que priver mes enfants de leur père, est une chose que je puisse faire sans me détester un jour.

-Es-tu stupide ? Tu **es** leur père Blaine ! Pas cette espèce de …. ! Blaine ces enfants ont besoin d'équilibre, il leur faut un père et une mère pour pouvoir se développer harmonieusement.

-J'ai eu les deux et je ne suis pas si sur le fait que ce soit indispensable.

-Espèce de petit ingrat, dit Vincent et le bruit d'une gifle retentit accompagné d'une exclamation de la part d'Adria.

Kurt sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez et vit Burt serrer les poings et s'avancer vers le salon, Il lui saisit la main et lui fit non de la tête. Il voulait entendre le fin mot de cette conversation.

-Je pense qu'il est temps que vous partiez, dit Blaine d'une voix calme.

-Blaine chéri, commença sa mère.

-Mère, je suis fatigué et les enfants aussi, dit Blaine et Kurt supposa qu'il venait de soulever Kaelyn dans ses bras car elle commença à chouiner.

-Je regrette vraiment de t'avoir eu comme fils Blaine. Tu es une telle déception, même ta fille ne te supporte pas. Comment peux tu te regarder dans la glace et ne pas avoir envie de vomir chaque jour ? Vraiment ca me dépasse !

-Vincent, je t'en prie ! C'est assez !

-Adria, sil te plait, laisse-moi m'exprimer. Si tu ne l'avais pas tant couvé, on en aurait peut être fait un homme au lieu de ça.

Le 'ça' était si plein de dégout que Kurt décida que la coupe était pleine. Il rouvrit la porte et la claqua mais le bruit l'empêcha presque d'entendre le coup fatal, presque.

-Un homme, un vrai Blaine enfante un être humain normalement. Un homme, un vrai Blaine a les couilles d'aimer une femme et ne se cache pas derrière la facilité d'une relation de même sexe. Un homme, un vrai Blaine sait prendre soin de sa famille et de ses enfants. Quand je te regarde maintenant j'en oublie même cet enfant qui me regardait les yeux rêveurs. Regarde-toi, tu n'es même pas capable de te faire accepter et aimer des tiens. Je n'ai jamais autant regretté de t'avoir pour fils. Tu n'aurais pas du venir au monde.

Carole sut en voyant la tête des hommes Hummel que l'enfer allait s'ouvrir sur Vincent Anderson.

-Dehors ! dit Kurt.

-Vous pensez pouvoir me jeter de chez mon fils.

-S'il ne le fait pas, je le ferai alors, lui dit Burt.

- De quel droit osez-vous ?

Burt saisit le bonhomme par le bras et le tira énergétiquement vers la porte.

-Dehors espèce de bon à rien. Personne ne vint chez moi et n'abaisse mon mari ainsi. Ne remettez plus jamais les pieds ici ! Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu ! dit Kurt avec fureur.

-Réfléchis à ce que tu veux vraiment Blaine et n'oublie pas les répercussions, n'oublie pas, dit Vincent en se faisant escorter de force par Burt vers la porte.

Adria assistait sans réaction à ce qui se passait, tout comme Blaine. Nolan qui était dans ses bras, ne semblait pas être affecté par le boucan et mâchouillait goulument son petit poing. Carole s'approcha d'elle et prit le bébé tandis que Burt avait soulevé Kaelyn que Blaine avait déposé dans son maxi cosy et montèrent à l'étage.

-Je suis désolée Blaine. Ton père t'aime, c'est juste qu'il…

-Adria, c'est assez ! Si vous voulez garder contact avec Blaine, les choses vont devoir changer. Je ne veux plus de lui ici. Si Blaine veut le voir ailleurs, il est libre de faire cela mais je ne soumettrai pas mes enfants à cet environnement destructeur qu'il semblait prendre plaisir à créer pas plus que je ne me laisserais abuser de mon époux.

-Je suis désolée. Je le suis vraiment.

-Quelque fois, s'excuser n'est pas suffisant. Vous auriez du faire plus que l'interrompre, vous auriez du défendre votre fils, vous auriez du…

-Laisse tomber Kurt, ce n'est pas grave, dit Blaine.

-Non Blaine, je ne vais pas laisser tomber. C'est important parce qu'il aurait du être là pour toi. Ton père aurait du te donner des astuces pour te détendre avec nos enfants, t'encourager dans ton désir d'être proche d'eux.

-Il a raison, Vincent et moi aurions du nous comporter en parent et non en juge. Je ne suis pas moins coupable que lui. Je vais lui parler Blaine.

-Ca ne sert à rien mère, vous lui parlez depuis que je vous ai avoué mon homosexualité.

-Je n'ai pas essayé assez fort. Nous allons reconstruire cette famille Blaine, je te le promets.

-C'est bien beau tout ça Adria, mais d'ici à ce que tout soit _peace and love_, ne me faites pas la mauvaise surprise de vous présenter sur le pas de ma porte.

-Je comprends Kurt. C'est votre devoir de prendre soin de lui et de toute évidence, vous faites un boulot bien meilleur que le notre.

Adria embrassa la main de son fils et serra celle de son beau fils et sortit à son tour.

-Est-ce que tout va bien bébé, demanda Kurt en entrainant son époux vers le canapé.

-Ca va Kurt, rien d'inhabituel, j'ai vu et entendu pire. Sadie Hawkins dance ! Tu te rappelles ?

-Merci de ne pas l'avoir laissé te rabaisser ainsi.

-Merci d'avoir pris ma défense.

-Toujours bébé, toujours.

Un baiser fut échangé et le bruit d'une gorge qui l'on raclait leur fit lever la tête. Burt se tenait là avec une Kaelyn aux yeux grand ouverts et embués de larmes. Kurt fut surpris de voir Blaine ouvrir ses bras pour sa petite fille. Il fut encore plus surpris quand celle-ci se blottit dans ses bras et qu'il lui chanta une berceuse qui l'endormit rapidement. Le sourire radieux qui illumina le visage de Blaine, fit oublier à Kurt la colère qu'il ressentait encore à l'égard de son beau-père. Ce fut cependant Burt qui une fois de plus, comme il l'avait fait le jour de leur mariage rassura Blaine.

-Tu fais un papa merveilleux Bee, ne laisse personne te dire le contraire. C'est quelque fois dur mais crois-moi, ça en vaut la peine.

Blaine et Kurt hochèrent furieusement de la tête pour lui montrer qu'ils partageaient son avis. Ce soir-là, pour la première fois la nouvelle famille dormit ensemble. Deux minuscules petits corps entourés par deux grands qui se tenaient la main et formaient ainsi un cocon protecteur autour d'eux.

Les choses n'étaient pas parfaites, le salon était en désordre, la salle de bain méritait un nettoyage au plus tôt, le réfrigérateur manquait cruellement en diversité mais rien de tout cela n'importait car le plus important était présent au sein de leur foyer, au sein même de cette chambre où les quatre corps se reposaient paisiblement !

* * *

><p>So...Kurt a été dur avec Adria mais j'ai jugé qu'il était nécessaire de mettre les points sur les I ! Etes vous sinon aussi content que moi de voir que Bee et Kleah (<strong>K<strong>aelyn **L**eïla **E**lise **A**nderson-**H**ummel) soient enfin en phase ?

A bientôt! Titre du prochain chapitre 'gai & gay', lol, je suis fière de celle-là de toute évidence


	8. Gai & Gay

**DISCLAIMER: Ne possède strictement rien si ce n'est un esprit un peu foufou!**

**AN:** Merci une fois de plus à **Porcelain** pour sa review et ne t'inquiète pas, la tornade Kurt a bien vite repris les rennes de sa maison. Elle étincelle maintenant de mille feux lol!

Bien sur merci à tous mes autres lecteurs spécialement à** Claire Lucem, Melina-criss, Brokette La Kekette et Isistelle**. Vous me donnez envie d'en écrire toujours plus, de garder le rythme et vous décupler l'envie que j'ai de vous surprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre! Et comme c'est donnant donnant héhé, voici comme promis un chapitre léger, mimi et si possible un peu humouristique avant de reprendre la seule route que je connaisse parfaitement soit celle du drame!

Sur ce mes très chers, excellente lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : Gai &amp; Gai <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>…...Gai<strong> & Gay…...

* * *

><p>C'était un vendredi soir. La maison Anderson-Hummel était calme et pas une seule lumière n'était allumée. Le weekend semblait prometteur car la météo serait au beau fixe et que notre petite famille avait prévu de sortir pour un pique nique dans Central Park juste après que Kurt ait fini la présentation de sa nouvelle collection. Les petits avaient maintenant quatre mois et demi et le couple avait enfin trouvé un semblant de rythme. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à se trouver une nounou pour les petits pour que Kurt puisse enfin travailler en toute tranquillité et tout serait alors parfait. Ce vendredi soir, Blaine avait appelé son époux pour lui demander s'il pouvait rentrer plus tard que prévu car il prenait un verre avec des collègues. Kurt avait accepté et s'était endormi une heure après les petits.<p>

Alors quand Kurt se réveilla en sursaut, il fut désorienté, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de l'éveiller. Il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il frissonnait et remarqua l'absence de son conjoint. Il vérifia son réveil et fut surpris de voir qu'il était déjà 2h30. Il tendit l'oreille mais ne perçut aucun bruit alarmant, ni pleurs, ni cris, que du silence. Il dut se rendormir car quand il bougea dans le lit à la recherche de chaleur corporel mais ne rencontra que l'oreiller froid de Bee, il se résolut à quitter son douillet cocon à la recherche de celui-ci. Ne le trouvant nulle part, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Kaelyn et de Nolan et là, il le trouva, à contempler leur fille qui dormait profondément.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? chuchota-t-il en s'approchant d'eux.

Un gloussement lui répondit et bien qu'il trouva cette réaction étrange, il s'assit à coté de lui et attendit qu'il se décide à lui expliquer son comportement.

-Je vérifie ! dit-il enfin d'une voix de conspirateur.

-Tu vérifies quoi ?

-Je vérifie qu'ils dorment bien et qu'ils ne jouent pas avec eux, dit-il en désignant les peluches et divers jouets qui les entouraient.

Kurt était perplexe, Bee restait fasciné.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Chut !Tu vas leur faire peur !

-Peur ?A qui ?

- Aux lutins, bien sur ! Tu ne les vois pas ?

-Des lutins? Blaine ! Est-ce que tu as bu ?

-Oui, bien sur…Il est indispensable de boire au moins un litre et demi par jour Kurt. C'est même toi qui me le rappelle tout le temps. Aujourd'hui j'ai bu deux litres d'eau et aussi une coupe de champagne au boulot pour fêter le contrat que j'ai décroché ! En rentrant j'ai aussi voulu boire l'eau de la fontaine, mais Chris m'a retenu. Quel empêcheur de tourner en rond celui-là ! Elle pétillait Kurt, l'eau de la fontaine et il y avait des fées qui faisaient un spectacle tout autour. Elles virevoltaient comme çà, regarde !

Et joignant les mouvements à la parole, il se leva, tourna et tourna de plus en plus vite et Kurt se rendant compte qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement des berceaux, l'arrêta et le rattrapa avant de l'emmener vers le couloir. Blaine, lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et toujours dans son délire de rajouter :

-Tu veux danser avec moi Kurtounet ? Tu vas voir ce sera comme dans les contes de fées, tu seras la princesse et moi le prince.

Kurt referma la porte de la chambre de leur jumeau et alluma la lumière du couloir. Les pupilles de Bee étaient extrêmement dilatées et l'air halluciné qu'il arborait, fit craindre à Kurt le pire.

-Tu n'as bu qu'une coupe de champagne ?

Blaine secoua la tête si fort qu'il vit apparaitre des étoiles sous ses yeux tandis que Kurt de son coté se demanda s'il avait ne serait-ce que la force de supporter le poids de sa propre tête tant elle bougeait de manière totalement libre comme l'aurait fait une poupée de chiffon.

-Tu as gardé ton verre à la main tout le temps Bee ?

-Oui, même que je l'ai bu d'un trait car j'avais très soif. Mais je n'ai pris qu'un verre parce que je sais qu'avec les médicaments que j'ai pris cet après midi, tu n'apprécierais pas que j'en prenne plus.

-Tu avais déjà pris tes gélules ce matin Blaine ! Bon sang non seulement tu as doublé la dose mais en plus tu y as ajouté de l'alcool. Brillant, vraiment brillant !

-Oui, je sais, dit Blaine avec son air halluciné, je brille comme une étoile dans le ciel.

-Oui, oui, enfin comme une étoile filante qui va bientôt tomber et dont l'atterrissage sera dur.

-Kurt ?

-Oui Blaine.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-En ce moment ? Pas vraiment mais je suppose qu'en règle générale, je dois bien ressentir autre chose que de l'exaspération vu le temps considérable que je passe en ta compagnie.

Blaine rigola.

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis mais Kurt, tu es vraiment beau.

-Merci bébé.

-Même si tu as deux têtes et six yeux. Pour moi tu es le meilleur.

-Hé ben si ce n'est pas de l'amour ça. Enfin allez au lit !

-Mais Kurt, il est encore trop tôt et on n'a pas encore fait la danse du lever du soleil.

-La danse du quoi ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'essaie de comprendre.

Kurt prit la main de Blaine et le mena à leur chambre qu'ils atteignirent au moins quinze minutes après, dus aux minis-arrêts où Blaine s'arrêtait pour entamer une conversation avec un de leur tableau ou encore pour faire ses excuses aux fleurs dont il avait ôté la vie. Quand ils furent enfin arrivés dans leur chambre, Kurt espérait qu'il s'endormirait rapidement.

-Kurt…Kurt…Kurt, chantonnait Blaine en dansant dans la chambre.

- Blaine, déshabille-toi s'il te plait.

-Mais Kurt, avant de vouloir me mettre dans ton lit, il faut d'abord que tu me racontes une histoire !Non en fait il faut que tu me séduises. Oui, oui car je ne suis pas si facile, je veux un minimum de romance Kurt !

-Blaine, déshabille toi et entre sous les draps tout de suite.

Les yeux de Blaine prirent un air déçu et offensé et il s'accrocha à sa chemise. Il secoua la tête et recula vers leur porte comme pour sortir. Kurt hésita entre l'assommer et retourner dormir, le laisser sortir et risquer que dans son délire il ne réveille les jumeaux ce qui le pousserait de toute façon là aussi à l'assommer ou à l'étriper et enfin dernier choix il lui fallait le convaincre qu'il ne voulait en rien attenter à sa vertu. Kurt soupira.

- Blaine bébé, je suis désolé, dit-il en pensant au lendemain et à la vengeance qu'il formait d'ores et déjà.

-T'es pas gentil ! se plaignit son époux avec une petite voix.

-Tu as raison, je n'aurai pas du te parler ainsi.

-Je t'aime Kurt mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie ce soir mais on pourrait peut-être discuter ou parler.

-Chéri, il est tard et je voudrais – dormir, pensait-il si fort qu'il pensa que Blaine aurait du l'entendre- vraiment juste m'allonger et parler avec toi ? Est-ce que c'est d'accord ?

Blaine sembla réfléchir à sa proposition. Il hocha enfin la tête.

-D'accord mais je garde mes vêtements.

-Comme tu veux bébé, comme tu veux, dit Kurt d'une voix lasse.

Blaine se déchaussa et enleva se veste et s'assit sur le lit.

-Kurt, je suis gai.

-Oui mon cœur, je sais, c'est pour cela que toi et moi on s'est marié.

-Je ne comprends pas !

-Je disais juste que …peu importe à vrai dire.

-Je suis trop content, j'ai envie de chanter.

-Blaine tu voudrais jouer à un jeu ?

-Oui, oui, oui chanta Blaine en sautillant un peu sur le lit.

-Ok. Je vais chanter une chanson tout doucement, commença-t-il en s'allongeant et tu dois deviner de quelle chanson il s'agit. Okay ?

Et Kurt sans attendre sa réponse, commença à fredonner très très doucement. Pour mieux l'entendre, Blaine s'approcha puis s'allongea à ses cotes avant de s'endormir, bercé par le son de la voix de son époux et du rythme apaisant et régulier de son cœur. Relâchant le soupir de joie qu'il retenait, Kurt se rendormit aussi tôt.

* * *

><p>….…...….Gai &amp; <strong>Gay…...<strong>

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Blaine se réveilla avec l'odeur de pancakes et d'œufs brouillés. Il se précipita pour régurgiter le peu que son estomac contenait. Kurt, l'air moqueur, se dit qu'il l'avait bien cherché et continua à donner leur bouillie aux bébés. Il lui fallait partir dans moins d'une demi-heure et il était excité comme une puce. Pour ce trimestre, il avait joué à quitte ou double, se lançant dans une aventure à laquelle il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il participerait s'il n'avait rencontré ce grand enfant qu'était Blaine, ne l'avait épousé et ensuite eu deux magnifiques enfants avec lui. La confection d'habit de bébé tendance avait été son thème et il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là, il souhaitait agrandir sa collection en même temps que ses enfants grandissaient. Il s'était inspiré des meilleurs pour donner à sa collection, une fraicheur et un style unique.<p>

Quand Blaine vint dans la cuisine, les yeux cernées et le teint blafard, Kurt lui sourit et l'embrassa rapidement avant d'enfiler ses chaussures, d'attraper sa veste au vol et d'envoyer des baisers à sa famille.

Il rentra comme prévu en début d'après midi, le sourire aux lèvres car il s'était démarqué de tous les autres qui avaient présenté une ligne pour adulte et son design fille/garçon qui offrait un choix plus large pour les enfants de sexe masculin, avait emporté la palme. Maintenant, il lui fallait vraiment cette nourrice au plus tôt, se dit-il tout excité. Il avait hâte d'annoncer la nouvelle à Blaine.

Quand il arriva enfin chez lui, il entendit son homme rire avec en fond des cris joyeux de Kaelyn. Nolan lui ne sembla pas apprécier ce qu'il se passait et de temps en temps lâchait un cri ennuyé qui poussait Blaine à rire encore plus fort.

-Nono, disait Blaine à leur fils, il va vraiment te falloir t'habituer à te faire beau surtout avec les pères que tu as. Enfin surtout avec papa Kurt mais chut, hein, je ne lui dirais pas que tu as mâchouillée sa poupée de luxe et l'a étêté si tu lui dis rien de cette conversation.

Nolan babilla en bougeant chacun de ses membres de manière si coordonnée que Blaine lui embrassa la tempe et le félicita.

-Ca s'est mon petit gars adoré ! Ton secret est bien gardé fils, n'ai aucun doute, tu as le serment de Daddy Blaine. Papa Kurt ne saura jamais !

Blaine rigola et embrassa le bidon tout rond de son fils et attrapa sa fille qui était sur le sol et l'allongea à côté de son frère. Il laissa encore échapper un petit rire et Kurt intrigué par sa bonne humeur, se décida à entrer dans le salon pour voir de quoi il en retournait.

Quand il prit enfin conscience du tableau qui s'offrait à lui, un sourire éclaira ses traits et mais il ne put s'empêcher de mettre une pointe de sarcasme quand il demanda à son époux.

-Vraiment Blaine ?

-Quoi, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut se venter d'avoir des jumeaux et de pouvoir rentrer dans son uniforme du lycée.

-En effet bébé, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut se rendre compte qu'il n'a pas poussé d'un centimètre, ni ne s'est remplumé d'un poil mais qui peut en être aussi fier que toi.

-Tes sarcasmes n'y changeront rien, je sais que tu aimes ma surprise ! dit-il avec un large sourire.

-T'es vraiment trop gay ! Et dire que la plupart du temps les gens te prennent pour un hétéro, ça me dépasse. Mais alors là, il va falloir me dire où tu as bien pu trouver des uniformes de Dalton pour ces deux là !

-On n'est pas trop beaux hein mes amours ? demanda Blaine en embrassant le front de sa fille et le crâne aux cheveux fins de son fils.

-Vous êtes adorable tous les trois mais tu as du galéré pour enfiler les vestes aux petits surtout à Nolan non ?

-Tu n'as pas idée à quel point. C'est fou à quel point il peut gigoter, un vrai petit vert de terre celui là. Tu sais quoi je les ai mis tout les deux sur le lit entouré de coussin et quand je suis revenu, Kleah était au même endroit mais No a réussi à se cacher sous le drap.

-Tel père, tel fils !

-Hé je suis calme et je tiens en place moi, monsieur !

-Pff, tu n'as vraiment aucun souvenir d'hier soir alors ?

Blaine rougit et Kurt continua avec un sourire moqueur.

-Je veux une photo de vous avant que l'on ne sorte pour notre pique nique. Oh et autant que tu le saches de suite bébé, je vais rester coller à tes basques comme un chewing-gum à une table de collège.

-Charmante image mon cœur mais tu n'as rien à craindre.

-Je suis sur que te laisser sortir avec nos petits anges comme cela n'attirera ni jeunes femmes, ni jeunes hommes prêt à vous croquer ! Ne craignez rien, gente dame dit-il en soulevant Kaelyn et en lui chatouillant le cou de son nez, je serai là pour vous protéger.

-Tu dois aussi enfiler ton uniforme Kurt, lui dit Blaine.

-Ca fait longtemps que je ne l'ai plus et même si je l'avais, j'ai grandi moi !

-C'est un coup bas mon cœur, même pour toi !

Nolan s'agitait comme un petit diable et semblait se lasser d'être dans son petit uniforme, enfin surtout d'avoir des chaussures au pieds. Blaine et Kurt avaient rapidement découvert que le petit était plus proche de Finn et de Burt que d'eux. Il aimait la liberté, les vêtements marges et décontractés et semblait nourrir une aversion pour toute contrainte et les chaussures représentaient pour lui, une offense qu'il ne saurait tolérer. Kurt le prit dans ses bras après avoir donné sa fille à son conjoint et le déchaussa et pour le remercier Nolan lui attrapa la cravate et la mit le plus rapidement possible dans sa bouche.

- Ton fils, de toute évidence. Une cravate Hermès, Blaine ! Ma seule cravate Hermès qui plus est !

Blaine rigola et amusée Kaelyn frappa dans ses petites mains pour partager leur bonne humeur. Sa petite jupe grise avec sa chemise et sa cravate bleue et rouge lui donnait un air de lutin, renforçant les yeux bleus de la coquine. Kurt se rapprocha de Blaine et l'embrassa passionnément jusqu'à ce que Nolan ne s'agite une fois de plus.

-Si je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi je t'aime bébé, maintenant je n'ai aucun doute.

-Je savais que tu aimais le blazer mon cœur, répliqua Blaine.

Dix minutes plus tard, notre famille prenait la route pour Central Park où Kurt passa un bon moment à jeter des regards assassins à toute personne qui passait un peu trop de temps à son gout à jeter des coups d'œil à son époux qui comme à son habitude ne se rendait compte de rien et faisait le fou pour divertir ses deux petits larrons.

* * *

><p>Gai &amp; Gay fin…Alors chers lecteurs qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Ai-je mérité une petite review ? Come on, vous savez que je galère plus pour l'humour que pour le drame! Hein,hein, hein? Pretty please ! (passe trop de temps avec Bee, désolée lol!)<p>

Titre du prochain chapitre : jalousie ! Alors au programme Drama, drama, drama, because I can and also 'cause I loooooovvvvvvve it!


	9. Jalousie

**DISCLAIMER** : R.A.S vu que toute évidence je ne possède rien, juste une trame totalement déjantée !

**AN**:Tout d'abord un énorme merci à clmence, emycrazy et Porcelain pour leur review ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire et à mes habituées.

**Author notes**:Chers lecteurs, ce chapitre fut l'un des premiers que j'ai écrit quand notre couple n'avait alors qu'une petite fille dans mon petit cerveau et que je ne savais pas que cette histoire se terminerait à 15 chapitres!Il est lié à un clin d'oeil fait à la fin du chapitre 4! bravo à ceux qui n'auront pas besoin de revérifier de quoi je parle et se diront, bien sur c'est de ça dont elle faisait référence!lol! Et comme j'ai l'impression que que certain d'entre vous sont un peu effrayés de le lire, je rappelle que comme convenu qu'**aucun chapitre** ne se terminera avec des larmes par conséquent je ne dirais rien de plus et j'attends vos commentaires impatiemment car il s'agit là du premier de mes deux chapitres favoris ! J'y peux rien j'aime les mini-drames !Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Jalousie<strong>

* * *

><p>Le temps passait et Kaelyn était maintenant un magnifique bébé de six mois. Elle était joyeuse, souriante, coquine et avait déjà un fort caractère. Blaine était très protecteur vis-à-vis d'elle car elle restait toujours très petite et tombait facilement malade. Nolan lui était le signe de la bonne santé avec ses joues roses et ses cris de plaisir incessants. Du lever au coucher, il babillait et babillait sans cesse. Kurt pensait qu'il aimait juste entendre le son de sa propre voix.<p>

Nolan avait pris la nouvelle et mauvaise habitude de lancer tout ce qu'il avait sous la main et ses tirs étaient plus que souvent dirigés vers sa jumelle qui fondait alors en larmes. Kurt et Blaine avaient du mal à comprendre leur interaction. En règle général, ils s'ignoraient totalement et ne jouaient jamais ensemble mais dès qu'ils se perdaient de vue trop longtemps l'un ou l'autre criait au meurtre. Avoir des jumeaux n'était vraiment pas de tout repos et même si la joie de les avoir pesait bien plus lourd dans la balance au bout du compte, ce changement avait eu un impact sur le couple Anderson-Hummel.

Travaillant souvent pendant de longues journées durant la semaine et même le samedi, Blaine avait tendance à placer son travail avant leur famille, ne cessait de se plaindre Kurt et les disputes se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Kurt ne cessait de lui rappeler que leur nounou et lui n'étaient pas les seuls à devoir s'impliquer dans l'éducation de leurs enfants.

Blaine était pleinement conscient de cela. Il partait tôt le matin afin de commencer à travailler avec le moins de bruit et d'être le plus efficace possible. Mais alors qu'il pensait éteindre son ordinateur et rentrer à la maison, il y avait toujours un imprévu de dernière minute, une urgence à régler. Quand il la résolvait il lui restait encore à la formaliser à l'écrit afin d'en garder une preuve tangible. Il se rendait alors compte qu'il était vingt heures ou vingt et une heures et qu'il lui restait encore trois quart d'heure avant de rentrer chez lui. Il avait loupé ainsi le premier sourire puis vrai rire de sa princesse. Sa petite terreur lui, bien que très bavarde et énergétique ne souriait jamais. Il le regardait toujours de ses grands yeux curieux mais sérieux. Il s'agissait même là, d'un argument que Kurt lui lançait chaque fois en plein visage. Il disait que leur fils reproduisait le schéma de son Daddy.

La semaine où Kaelyn avait percé sa première dent, Blaine avait été en déplacement, et quand Nolan avait commencé à ramper, Blaine était retenu pour la finalisation d'un contrat dans son entreprise pour deux jours, dormant sur place pour perdre le moins de temps. Dépiter de ne pouvoir être là quand cela comptait le plus, pour compenser il avait mis en place un système D.

Le WE était géré entre les courses pour la maison, les moments exclusifs entre sa fille et lui, les aventures de Monsieur SuperNolan et le repos. Il avait fait une grille qu'il suivait scrupuleusement. Il avait fini lorsque leurs jumeaux avaient atteint cinq mois par étendre cette liste à la semaine.

Le lundi soir, il nettoyait les sanitaires et la poussière, le mardi souvent date limite pour Kurt il aidait à revérifier chaque pièce de vêtement produit, le mercredi était leur soirée en amoureux, le jeudi était axé sur les achats de Kaelyn et de No, le vendredi avait été la soirée entre amis mais ils l'avaient annulé car en règle générale son organisme était hors service arrivé la fin de semaine et il finissait par s'endormir au milieu de l'apéro dînatoire, en même temps que Kaelyn ou Nolan. La première fois que Kurt les avait trouvés ainsi lover sur un fauteuil du salon de l'un de leur amis il les avait trouvé adorable, à la troisième soirée d'affilée où il avait constaté le même phénomène, il avait déclaré qu'il ferait aussi bien de sortir seul. Suite à cet épisode avait éclaté une de leur plus grosse dispute ayant pour résultat une Kaelyn réveillée en sursaut, apeurée et grincheuse pour le reste de la soirée.

La coupe s'était révélée pleine quand Kurt avait vu les petits astérix rouge apparaitre sur ce fameux planning. Deux d'entre elles pour être précise, une le samedi et une le mercredi. Exceptionnellement un astérix doré apparaissait aussi. La veille de l'épisode que Kurt avait défini comme « cosmique » il s'était rendu compte que son époux en était arrivé à planifier leur moment coquin comme s'il avait peur d'oublier. C'en était assez, il lui fallait prendre des mesures.

Le soir suivant, un mercredi soir pour être précis, fameux jour 'cosmique', Blaine s'était dirigé heureux vers son petit chez soi, savourant à l'avance le temps de qualité qu'il pourrait partager avec Kurt. Il avait réussi à quitter son boulot à 18 heures, suivi d'une heure de transport due aux bouchons sur la route, puis de vingt minutes le temps de passer chez le fleuriste et de composer lui-même un bouquet pour l'homme de sa vie.

Leur fleuriste avait l'habitude de discrètement l'aiguiller vers tels ou tels autres choix mais entêté il lui arrivait encore quelques fois de le composer en pensant juste à Kurt et sans tenir compte du fait que les couleurs ne se mariaient pas forcément l'une à l'autre. Le résultat final pouvait soit être désastreux ou une véritable révélation mais dans tous les cas le visage de Kurt s'éclairait d'un sourire immense.

Ce soir-la cependant quand il tourna la clef dans la serrure, il sut que quelque chose clochait. Etait-ce du au bruit de deux éclats de rire MASCULINS dont seul un d'entre eux lui était connu, était ce l'odeur du fondant au chocolat que Kurt cuisinait que lorsqu'il avait besoin de réconfort suite à une de leurs disputes (calorie oblige) ? Peu importe ce qui l'alerta, il était sur de ne pas aimer cette soirée.

-Je suis la !annonça-t-il.

L'éclat joyeux du rire de Kaelyn lui mit du baume au cœur et il la saisit et la serra fort tout contre son cœur en respirant profondément son odeur de bébé. Cela lui manquait énormément de ne pas la voir ainsi tous les soirs. Quand elle commença à gigoter furieusement demandant ainsi à ce qu'on la remette au sol, Blaine se rendit compte de la présence d'un autre bébé, un petit blond aux yeux bleus vifs qui le regardait fixement. Le petit ne devait pas avoir plus de douze mois et il avait des joues rondes et bien roses, signe évidente d'une bonne santé. Aussi tôt que Kaelyn fut au sol, il perdit son intérêt pour Blaine et commença à babiller avec elle. Blaine ne put résister à cette charmante scène et sourit à l'idée qu'il s'agissait du premier garçon 'ami' de sa petite fille qu'il rencontrait. Il avait une envie furieuse envie d'aller chercher son appareil photo et de figer ce moment.

Ses yeux se dirigèrent cependant vers Kurt et la réplique plus grande, plus virile et masculine et oh tellement proche de l'image qu'il se faisait du possible amant que pourrait prendre Kurt. Il eut envie de faire disparaitre le sourire qu'avait son invité surprise sur les lèvres. Finn et Sam avaient après tout un peu les mêmes caractéristique que l'homme assit sur son canapé et son radar gay semblait s'emballer et crier 'danger !danger !danger !'

Blaine continua de chercher du regard l'endroit où son fils avait pu se glisser une fois de plus mais ne le trouva pas. Kurt lui sourit et lui indiqua l'étage pour lui faire comprendre que Nolan dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre. Kurt ne se déplaça pas cependant pour l'embrasser.

-Blaine, commença –t-il, je te présente Peter. Il est peintre et je l'ai rencontré lors d'une ballade au parc avec les jumeaux. Notre fille et son fils Steven ont eu ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre. Peter voici donc le fameux époux mystère dont je n'ai eu de cesse de te parler, finit Kurt.

Blaine tendit la main au blond et la serra bien fort. Il refusait de dire son nom à haute voix et encore moins dans sa tête, il ne voulait pas lui donner trop d'importance. Ce gars et son fils étaient tous deux un danger pour sa famille décida-t-il. Le blond lui sourit mais il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui adoucirent Blaine.

-Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer Blaine. Kurt m'a tant parlé de vous !

-Vraiment ? Parce qu'il ne vous a jamais mentionné, pas même une fois.

-Blaine ! Ne sois pas grossier !

Le ton de Kurt lui disait de faire attention. Il savait qu'il venait de se le mettre encore plus à dos qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il n'était pas en situation de force mais il ne put résister.

-Sinon vous êtes ici pour… ?

Kurt le fusilla du regard cette fois.

-Je l'ai invité à dîner avec nous !

-Un mercredi soir ?

Blaine entendit sa voix montée un peu dans les aigus.

-Et ?

-Je vais mettre les fleurs dans un vase, dit Blaine sans rien ajouter d'autre.

Il ne savait pas ni ne comprenait ce qui se passait mais s'énerver ne résoudrait rien. Il allait passer une soirée aussi agréable que possible quant tenu de la déception qu'il essuyait **et** il se comporterait en gentleman. Quand il retourna dans la salle à manger cependant, il y trouva Steven dans les bras de Kurt et Kaelyn sur le sol tenant une conversation animé avec Kurt et Peter qui échangeaient avec elle comme si ce qui qu'elle disait, était de la plus haute importance.

Il avait l'impression d'être un intrus dans sa propre maison. Il se détourna et décida de prendre une douche. Ca lui permettrait de se détendre et de reprendre contrôle de ses émotions. Il sentait déjà poindre la mélancolie et la fatigue de ses derniers temps s'abattit sur ses épaules .Il se sécha et se trouva en train de se comparer à ce Peter.

Trop, c'est trop !décida –t-il. Kurt est mon mari ! Le mien !

Il passa un tee-shirt seyant noir et un jean moulant lui aussi noir avant d'opter pour une ceinture blanche pour compléter le tout. Il savait que Kurt l'aimait vêtu ainsi et il se sentit plus en confiance. Il ne s'était pas trompé car quand il retourna dans le salon après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur Nolan, les yeux de Kurt s'élargirent et il se lécha lentement les lèvres. 1-0 pour moi, pensa Blaine.

-Désole Pete ! dit Blaine en décidant de changer de tactique.

Il se devait de gagner du terrain.

- Je ne vous ai pas accueilli comme il se doit. La fatigue et le stress de la journée ont eu raison de moi. Rien de mieux qu'une bonne douche pour chasser le mauvais garçon qui faisait poindre le bout de son nez, dit-il en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux libres et bouclés toujours mouillés et qui frisotaient au niveau de ses tempes. Il savait que Kurt aimait ses cheveux au sorti du bain et il se réjouit de voir apparaitre un petit problème au niveau de son jean.

-Je le déteste, pensait en ce moment la Kurt. Alors s'il veut jouer au plus malin, il va être servi ! Game on !

* * *

><p>La soirée fut désastreuse, conclut Blaine en enfilant son pyjama. Il se sentait vide et aplati comme une voiture après un passage sous un rouleau compresseur. La boule au ventre et à la gorge qu'il avait, semblait avoir élu domicile et ne voulait pas repartir. Il ferma les yeux et espéra s'endormir avant que Kurt ne sorte de la salle de bain. Bien sur le sommeil le fuyait et il tourna le dos à la place qu'allait occuper Kurt et fixa le mur. Ses peurs les plus profondes remontaient à la surface et il douta réellement pour la première fois de son époux, de son couple et de lui-même. Et si son père avait eu raison ? S'il n'était pas plus capable que lui de rendre sa famille heureuse ? Il en était là de ses craintes quand Kurt revint et s'installa dans leur lit.<p>

La nuit va être longue, si longue pensa Kurt. Il avait conscience d'avoir poussé la comédie un peu trop loin mais son esprit compétitif avait eu raison de lui. En y repensant maintenant à tête reposée, il avait ouvertement flirté avec Peter et sous les yeux de Blaine. Il avait vu apparaitre petit à petit le doute puis la colère et finalement le chagrin sur son visage et Peter avait lui aussi du le remarquer car il s'était excusé et avait déclaré qu'il était temps pour lui et un Steven endormi profondément depuis un bout de temps de rentrer chez eux. Quand Blaine lui avait dit de faire attention sur leur chemin de retour et était allé vérifier que Kaelyn était toujours confortablement endormi dans son petit lit, Peter lui avait sourit et demandé de tout expliquer à Blaine. Que quoi qu'il se soit passé entre eux, l'amour qui les liait et les deux petits anges qui dormaient paisiblement en ce moment était la chose la plus importante, et les petits comptaient sur leur amour indéfectible pour eux et l'un pour l'autre. Il s'agissait là de raisons suffisantes pour arrêter ce petit jeu malsain.

Kurt appréciait beaucoup Peter et une fois la situation revenue à la normale, Blaine l'aimerait aussi il en était sur. Il avait alors serré dans ses bras Peter pour le remercier et en le relâchant il l'avait vu fixer un point derrière lui et déglutir péniblement. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Blaine avait surement assisté à leur accolade amicale.

Maintenant ils étaient tous deux allongés et les connaissant aucun des deux ne feraient le premier pas ni ne fermeraient les yeux de la nuit.

Il ne le savait pas encore mais il avait tort. Le doute rongeait de plus en plus Blaine et bientôt il ne tint plus.

-Kurt ? Tu dors ?

-Non !

-Est-ce que tu…Est-ce que Peter et toi… ?

-Oui ?

-Vous êtres proches à quel point ?

-On est …très très proches.

Kurt pensait aux longues heures qu'ils avaient passé à parler, Peter et lui, et il se souvint de la confiance que Pete avait placé en lui en lui racontant son passé. Oui, ils étaient devenus proche et leur statut de père au foyer travaillant à domicile sur un sujet artistique n'avait fait que les rapprocher.

-Oh ! Ok ! OK !

-C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Ca te convient comme réponse ?

-Je…je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Je…je pensais que tu ne…que ça ne nous arriverait jamais…Je croyais que je te suffisais assez pour ne pas …tu sais !

-Peter est quelqu'un de bien et il ne …

Blaine pensait savoir ce qu'il allait lui dire et il ne pouvait, ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Il avait si mal à la poitrine, il avait l'impression qu'on lui appuyait dessus avec un objet lourd. Il lui était même difficile de respirer.

-Ne fais pas ça Kurt ! S'il te plait !

-Blaine…

-Ne… Je t'en prie, je ne veux pas en entendre plus…S'il te plait.

Lorsqu'il entendit sa voix se caser Kurt tenta une fois de plus de rectifier le malentendu qu'il avait créé.

-Mon cœur, tourne toi et regarde moi. On s'est mal compris, hé regarde moi mon amour.

-Ne fais pas semblant, ce n'est plus la peine.

-Blaine !

Kurt s'assit et passa une jambe de l'autre coté de son époux et le força à se mettre sur le dos. Blaine avait les yeux fermés et une main sur sa poitrine. Ses traits étaient tirés et Kurt réalisa à quel point il était réellement fatigué et cela le toucha durement. Il se rendit compte à quel point Blaine essayait de faire au mieux pour leur famille. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait une fois de plus laissé son coté diva prendre le dessus et s'en voulu.

Il se pencha et posa gentiment ses lèvres sur celle de Blaine. Leurs lèvres bougèrent doucement et bientôt leurs langues dansèrent ensemble sensuellement. Il avait presque oublié la douceur de ce lien qu'il partageait et la magie qui les entourait alors. Il était si perdu dans la frénésie de leur baiser qu'il faillit manquer le gémissement plein d'angoisse qu'émit Blaine. Cela le fit sortir de l'euphorie dans laquelle il était quand il ressentit la confusion et la souffrance dans laquelle était son époux. Leurs baisers ne suffiraient pas pour lui enlever cette idée saugrenue de la tête. Il lui faudrait l'entendre de sa bouche.

-Peter est…

-Non !

-Je t'aime Blaine ! Tu le sais n'est ce pas ? Je suis souvent soupe au lait, je m'emporte rapidement et je suis aussi conscient d'être difficile à contenter. Mais jamais, je te le jure, jamais je ne te blesserai comme cela. Je te le promets ! Si j'ai le moindre doute quant à mes sentiments je t'en ferai part ou je partirai mais jamais je ne te tromperai, je t'en fais le serment et s'il y a bien une chose que je ne brise jamais c'est une promesse.

-Je t'aime tellement, dit Blaine doucement alors qu'une larme roula sur sa joue gauche. Le pouce de Kurt la cueillit avant qu'elle n'atteigne l'oreiller et il en profita pour saupoudrer le visage de Blaine de petits bisous.

-J'ai beaucoup aimé le bouquet tu sais !

Blaine était toujours en état de choc et ne put lui répondre. Il essayait juste de ne pas pleurer. Kurt le sentit et s'allongea à ses cotés et le prit dans ses bras, lui caressant le bras droit et faisant courir des frissons le long de son corps.

- Je ne t'ai pas menti tu sais. J'ai rencontré Peter au parc et il avait l'air si triste que j'ai voulu lui parler et lui remonter le moral. Apres plusieurs rencontres, nous avons échangé nos numéros de téléphone et nous nous sommes donnés rendez vous pour promener les petits ensemble. Un jour il m'a raconté son histoire. Il est un jeune veuf. Sa femme est morte en couche et depuis il essaie de subvenir aux besoins de son petit Steven.

-Il est hétéro ?

Kurt rit doucement.

-Difficile à croire hein ? J'ai eu aussi la certitude qu'il était comme nous mais non il est plus métro sexuel qu'autre chose je pense. Et crois moi après un an même s'il n'est pas encore prêt à se relancer dans une relation, il ne peut pas non plus s'empêcher de reluquer les formes généreuse que seules les femmes ont. Tu n'as vraiment rien à craindre de lui.

-Pourtant vous aviez l'air….

-Blaine, tu vas devoir me croire sur parole, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne l'invitation à diner.

-Tu veux dire s'il la retourne !

-Ne t'en fais pas ! Il sait que j'ai été un peu dur sur toi ces temps ci et il a été celui qui m'a même subtilement soufflé que j'avais poussé un peu les choses ce soir.

-Peut –être que…peut être y a –t-il une chance pour nous de devenir copain alors ?

-J'en suis certain. Il a beaucoup de chose en commun avec toi et je l'apprécie vraiment.

Ils ne dirent rien d'autre et se câlinèrent mais Blaine se sentait toujours pas rassurer.

-Voudrais-tu ? demanda Bee en espérant que Kurt lirait entre les lignes.

-Oui bébé ?

- Fais-moi l'amour s'il te plait.

Kurt le regarda intensément et le doute qui luisait toujours dans les yeux de Blaine lui brisa le cœur. Il l'embrassa et s'exécuta en y mettant tout l'amour et la douceur qu'il voulait transmettre à Blaine. Leur nuit fut si intense et magique que Blaine sur les rotules n'eut pas la force d'aller au travail le lendemain et s'accorda pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps une longue vraie journée de repos.

Au plus grand bonheur de Kurt, Kaelyn et de Nolan qui pour la première fois sourit et fit apparaitre sa nouvelle et très blanche petite quenotte!

* * *

><p>Ne me tuez pas!S'il vous plait!Regardez le bon coté des choses j'aime beaucoup James et Peter, pas vous? Ils referont surface dans un ou deux chapitres! Alors verdict?<p> 


	10. Petite Enfance

**DISCLAIMER :** Ne possède rien.

Merci à Porcelain, May et emicrazy pour leur review ! Un grand merci à mes fidèles lecteurs et sur ce…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 10 : Enfance<strong>_

_Un an : Madagascar 2_

Nolan et Kaelyn allaient fêter leur un an et Kurt et Blaine avaient du mal à réaliser que leurs bébés grandissaient aussi vite et qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais aussi dépendant d'eux.

Kurt avait voulu organiser une grande fête pour les jumeaux mais Blaine avait souhaité qu'ils fassent quelque chose d'intime car après tout, leurs enfants ne se souviendraient jamais de cet anniversaire. Ils avaient chacun fait des compromis et c'est ainsi que Kurt avait profité pour inviter quelqu'un de ses collègues ainsi que ceux de Blaine, sa famille et envoyé une invitation à la mère de Blaine.

Les jumeaux avaient été extatiques d'être ainsi au centre d'attention et de déchirer avec délices les papiers cadeaux en ne regardant pas à deux fois aux contenants. Ils avaient été gâtés en vêtement et jouets et ne seraient pas prêt à s'ennuyer de si tôt.

Ce n'était cependant que quelque jour plus tard que Nolan et son Daddy Blaine apprécièrent pleinement l'un des cadeaux qui lui avait été offert par grand-père Burt. Les DVD de Madagascar 1 et 2 avaient été depuis, joué quasiment en boucle et Nolan semblait littéralement envouté par les couleurs, la musique et l'univers de ce dessin animé.

Il avait un faible tout particulier pour moto-moto et King Julian. Il poussait des cris de joie chaque fois que l'hippopotame apparaissait sur leur écran plat. En règle générale il bougeait ses jambes avec plaisir de sorte à ce que son petit popotin rembourré se décolle un peu du sol et ne lui donne une impulsion suffisante pour bouger.

Kaelyn avait, elle fait ses premiers pas il y avait de cela 2 mois et depuis elle explorait un peu partout et elle en était fière. Sa nouvelle invention était maintenant de prendre un jouet de son frère puis de partir aussi vite que possible. Son jumeau ne semblait pas vouloir faire l'effort de marcher et encore moins de la poursuivre. Il se contentait de la regarder de ses grands yeux verts s'échapper et puis il passait à autre chose.

Il faut dire que pour l'instant la seule chose qui l'intéressait était de regarder la télé avec son père. Dès que son Daddy Blaine rentrait, ils prenaient ensemble leur douche et se posaient devant l'écran plasma de la salle à manger pour une Disney Party.

Père et fils avaient chacun un moment qu'il préférait. Pour Blaine il s'agissait du moment où King Julian essayait de remotiver Melman. Blaine connaissait par cœur le passage et le récitait avec entrain et quelque fois si Nolan avait de la chance, son père le prenait dans ses bras et il devenait Melman. Le passage débutait à la cinquantième minute du film et à ce moment Blaine soulevait son fils et le faisait voler dans la pièce avant de prendre une voix et une attitude fanfaronne en haussant ses sourcils de haut en bas comiquement. Enfin ceci se passait seulement si Nolan n'était pas trop préoccupé à imaginer King Julian faisant le siffleur professionnel et ne l'asperge copieusement de salive.

-Oh, faisait Blaine en exagérant la voix de King Julian. Il s'agit d'une femme ? Tu m'avais _cachoté_ que tu voulais me parler d'une femme.

-Vraiment Blaine ? Encore ce dessin animé ?

-Kurt, chut, on a perdu une partie importante du dialogue.

-Et je suppose que le temps que tu prends pour argumenter ne s'additionne pas à ma remarque.

Faisant abstraction de la remarque de son époux, Blaine repris la voix de King Julian

-Vendu, va foncer _conquir_ cette femme. Tu suis ? Tu vas lui regarder le blanc de l'œil, tu vas te pencher en avant …tu suis… un peu en avant ou presque jusqu'au bout et la tu la laisse genre se pencher vers toi, presque, encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez penché à une épaisseur de lèvres l'un de l'autre hein... et c'est la que tu lui dis combien tu la hais !

-Enfin de compte je… je… j'aimerais autant dire que je l'aime fit la voix de Melman en fond mixé avec celle de Blaine.

-Nom d'un chien de ma chienne tu sais que tu es un bourreau des cœurs, tu le sais ?

Et c'était ainsi jusqu'à la prochaine scène avec Moto Moto…Blaine et Nolan était dans leur monde et Kurt en profitait généralement pour cuisiner et discuter avec sa poupée pendant qu'il finissait de préparer leur dîner.

Ce soir-là cependant, Kurt les regardait avec amour et plaisir mais ne s'empêchait pas de charrier son époux sur le sujet. Jamais il ne s'était imaginé le plaisir qu'il aurait à ainsi partager son temps avec non seulement son époux mais aussi avec ses enfants! Comme il aurait aimé voir la tête de tous ses ignorants qui l'avaient jadis insulté et prédit que jamais il ne serait heureux et aimé.

Kurt voulait crier au monde entier son bonheur mais il se contenta d'appeler sa famille sur skype pour leur faire partager ce moment. La vie était vraiment belle!

_Un an et demi : Non_

-Kaelyn ne bouge pas !intima Blaine à sa fille. Nolan si tu ne t'éloignes pas de suite du four, ça va barder pour toi !

-Non, le défia son fils.

-Nono, viens ici de suite, ne me force pas à te punir !

-Non !

-Nolan tu vas avoir droit au coin si tu continues.

-Non, redit son fils avant d'essayer de s'échapper aussi vite que ses petites jambes lui permettaient.

Blaine soupira mais s'élança quand même dans sa direction et le chopa par sa couche. Nolan poussa un cri outré et se retrouva au coin comme promis. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa fille, Blaine entendit son fils dire :

-Pas beau !

Il décida d'ignorer la provocation dont faisait preuve son fils âgé d'un an et demi. Blaine avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi le petit ne trouvait rien de plus utile que de se mettre son propre père à dos tout le temps. Il savait au fond de lui-même qu'il se devait d'être plus ferme avec lui, comme l'était Kurt. Son époux avait ce que l'on appelait une main de fer dans un gant de velours. Avec lui les jumeaux filaient doux alors Blaine essaya sa méthode mais Nolan n'acceptait pas de le voir prendre ce rôle.

C'est ainsi que ce soir là quand Kurt rentra du boulot, il trouva Blaine sur le sol avec les jumeaux tentant de les faire dire papa et Daddy. Jusque là aucun des deux ne l'avait dit, ils disaient merci, s'il te plait et leur nom ou du moins balbutiaient quelque chose y ressemblant.

-Paaaaapaaaaa, disait Blaine.

Kaelyn tapa dans ses mains et Nolan se laissa rouler sur le dos et fixa le plafond.

-Allez les petits gars, faîtes donc un effort. Je sais que vous pouvez le faire ! encouragea Blaine sans succès

-Bonsoir petite famille, dit Kurt pour se faire remarquer.

-Papa dit Kaelyn

Kurt en fut si content qu'il la souleva de terre et lui embrassa le front.

-C'est bien ma puce.

-Fayote, dit Blaine entre ses dents.

Il souleva Nolan dans ses bras.

-Dis Daddy Nolan, dis Daddy, l'encouragea Blaine.

-Non, dit Nolan pour la ixième fois de la journée. Blaine soupira mais s'avoua vaincu. Son fils avait le même caractère têtu que son papa alors ça ne servait à rien de lutter.

_Deux ans : Tout évolue mais rien ne change_

Les jumeaux avaient maintenant deux ans et leurs parents se demandaient pourquoi ils les avaient autant encouragés à être actif et à s'exprimer. Ils poussaient à bout Kurt et Blaine qui n'attendaient qu'une chose, c'était qu'ils aillent au lit, le soir venu. Enfin ce soir était un mercredi ce qui signifiait soirée en tête à tête et pas de petits dans les pieds. La nounou rentrait chez elle à 17 heures et ils avaient une babysitter pour les mercredis ou s'il y avait un évènement dans la société de Blaine ou de Kurt qui nécessitait ses services en weekend.

Blaine était vraiment fatigué, non épuisé correspondait plus à son état actuel, mais ce qui l'ennuyait le plus était le fait que son cerveau ne cessait de le pousser à se remettre en cause. Il savait qu'il faisait de son mieux. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus. Il avait réussi à ne plus rentrer après 20 heures chez lui depuis la dernière vraie dispute qu'il avait eue un an auparavant avec son époux mais il savait que cela ne suffisait pas. La plupart des autres pères, du moins ses collègues faisaient parfaitement avec mais lui, sentait qu'il passait à côté de trop de choses. De plus, s'il rentrant plus tôt maintenant, la balance ne s'était pas rééquilibrée car il passait maintenant ses samedis matins au travail car son boss avait décidé de vendre leur société et Blaine voulait que tout soit parfaitement en ordre pour l'arrivé de leur nouveau patron. Conscient qu'il était le maillon support de l'équipe durant la passation, il mettait un point d'honneur à faire et à bien faire pour éviter tous licenciements possibles, tous grains de sable néfastes pouvant venir se glisser dans la machine bien huilée de leur entreprise. Il faisait de son mieux. Vraiment, il faisait tout ce qui était humainement possible pour plaire à tous.

Il lui arrivait bien souvent d'envier Kurt et son génie pour la mode. Son époux faisait ce qu'il aimait et il le faisait si bien qu'il se faisait déjà un nom en moins de trois ans. Blaine aimait ce qu'il faisait mais quelque fois, hé bien c'était trop! Bien, que Kurt ne lui fasse plus de reproches et le supporte dans tous les choix qu'il faisait, il sentait ses enfants le considérer un peu comme un oncle qu'ils voyaient de temps en temps. Kurt pensait qu'il se stressait pour rien et qu'il exagérait. Les jumeaux se précipitaient dès qu'il arrivait et lui faisaient la fête chaque soir. Mais Blaine avait remarqué que s'ils étaient fatigués ou malades, ils préféraient leur papa. Kurt lui rappela que sa situation était temporaire et que dès que le nouveau boss serait là tout rentrerait dans l'ordre et Bee espérait qu'il avait raison mais il ne contrôlait pas son cerveau ni ses pensées et celles-ci ne cessaient de le conduire vers un perpétuel questionnement.

Passait-il trop de temps au travail ? Délaissait-il vraiment sa famille ? Que pouvait-il faire pour y remédier ? Et avec son anniversaire qui approchait à grand pas, la mélancolie de le fêter une seconde fois sans entendre des nouvelles de sa famille l'attristait. Tout au long de l'année, il était facile de se contenter de deux, voire trois s'il était chanceux coups de fils rapide de sa mère quand son père n'était pas dans les environs mais le jour de son anniversaire et Noel constituaient des dates plus symboliques et pleines d'espoirs pour lui. L'espoir qu'un jour ils se réconcilieraient.

Blaine secoua sa tête pour chasser ses vilaines pensées et il chercha dans sa CD thèque de la musique pour le remettre sur les rails. Son regard s'attarda sur les grands classiques de chanteurs français que Kurt et lui possédaient. Il y avait du Johnny Halliday, du Brassens, Edith Piaf mais c'est cependant Aznavour qu'il choisit et bizarrement la chanson qu'il choisit se synchronisait parfaitement avec ce qu'il souhaitait d'une certaine façon éviter.

Il mit le CD dans le lecteur et quand la musique commença à jouer, il fit des petits pas de danses avant de laisser sa voix sortir de sa gorge, entrainant avec elle le fardeau qui s'était appesanti sur ses épaules. Blaine chantait à tue tête, sans se soucier de rien et bien qu'il entendit son époux revenir de chez leur baby-sitter où il avait déposé les jumeaux pour la nuit, il garda les yeux fermés.

**J'ai travaillé, Des années, Sans répit, Jour et nuit  
>Pour réussir, Pour gravir, Les sommets<br>En oubliant, Souvent dans, Ma course contre le temps  
>Mes amis, mes amours, mes emmerdes<strong>

Blaine se tourna et fixa son regard mordoré sur son époux en continuant.

**A corps perdu, J'ai couru, Assoiffé, Obstiné,  
>Vers l'horizon, L'illusion, Vers l'abstrait,<br>En sacrifiant, C'est navrant, Je m'en accuse à présent  
>Mes amis, mes amours, mes emmerdes<strong>

Le regard de Blaine semblait dire à Kurt de lui éviter de jamais ressentir exactement ce que beaucoup de personnes comme son propre père, pouvait regretter en écoutant cette chanson et Kurt véhicula de la même façon à Blaine sa réponse et pleinement heureux de ce qu'il avait Blaine continua.

**Mes amis c'était tout en partage**  
><strong>Mes amours faisaient très bien l'amour<strong>  
><strong>Mes emmerdes étaient ceux de notre âge<strong>  
><strong>Où l'argent c'est dommage<strong>  
><strong>Eperonnait nos jours<strong>

**Pour être fier, Je suis fier**  
><strong>Entre nous, Je l'avoue, J'ai fait ma vie<strong>  
><strong>Mais il y a un mais, Je donnerais, Ce que j'ai<strong>  
><strong>Pour retrouver, je l'admets<strong>  
><strong>Mes amis, mes amours, mes emmerdes<strong>

Kurt le regardait, les yeux plein d'amour, se délectant d'entendre la voix de Blaine, se rinçait l'œil de le voir si libre, si à fond dans sa musique, l'air heureux malgré tout ce qui pouvait être si imparfait dans leur vie.

A ce moment là, il ne put s'empêcher de joindre sa voix à celle de son époux. Exactement au moment où il mêlait son timbre à celui de Blaine, il ressentit une onde de plaisir similaire à celle qu'il avait eue la première fois qu'il avait fait un duo avec Blaine. Et cette fois-ci aussi la complicité et la lueur taquine brillaient dans leurs yeux alors qu'ils entamaient leur duo.

**Mes relations - **_**Ah! Mes relations**_**  
>Sont - <strong>_**Vraiment sont**_**  
>Haut placées <strong>_**- Très haut placées**_**  
>Décorées - <strong>_**Très décorées**_**  
>Influents <strong>_**- Très influents**_**  
>Bedonnants - <strong>_**Très bedonnants**_**  
>Des gens bien - <strong>_**Très très bien**_**  
>Ils sont sérieux - <strong>_**Trop sérieux**_**  
>Mais près d'eux - <strong>_**Tout près d'eux**_

Leurs voix se mêlèrent parfaitement pour finir leur chanson.

**J'ai toujours le regret de  
>Mes amis, mes amours, mes emmerdes<strong>

Et alors qu'ils continuaient à se sourire et à se remémorer leur souvenirs d'adolescents, ils s'appropriaient la chanson petit à petit et bougeaient en rythme sur l'air entrainant de la chanson d'Aznavour.

**Mes amis étaient plein d'insouciance  
>Mes amours avaient le corps brûlant<br>Mes emmerdes aujourd'hui quand j'y pense  
>Avaient peu d'importance<br>Et c'était le bon temps**

Nos deux compères savaient que le crescendo allait commencer et Blaine souleva ses sourcils de haut en bas, comme pour challenger Kurt de le suivre jusqu'au bout. Il se concentra pour garder son accent le plus sous control et souriant il commença à entonner la dernière ligne droite.

**Les canulars **(Kurt mima une blague qu'ils avaient tous deux fait à Finn),

**Les pétards, **(Blaine à l'aide de sa main droite fit comme s'il fumait un cigare),

**Les folies, Les orgies**, (A ce moment tous deux se regardèrent et lancèrent un regard brulant à l'autre)

**Le jour du bac, Le cognac **(Kurt se fit un plaisir de prendre leur photo de dernière année au lycée et de désigner Rachel pour lui rappeler l'effet que l'alcool pouvait quelque fois avoir.)

**Les refrains, Tout ce qui fait, Je le sais  
>Que je n'oublierai jamais (<strong>Kurt s'approchait de Blaine en bougeant lentement avec un sourire prédateur et entoura la taille de son époux entre ses mains et tous deux se préparèrent à monter dans les aigus.)

**Mes amis, mes amours, mes emmerdes.**

Kurt et Blaine les mains enlacés, le sourire aux lèvres, se dirigèrent vers le salon pour commencer à diner, le cœur léger, une soirée en amoureux en perspective et pas n'importe laquelle un mercredi soir.

Que la fête commence !

* * *

><p>Ce chapitre n'est pas génial. Je l'ai réécris mais rien n'y fais ! J'ai des idées pour après (ados) ou pour notre couple mais alors les jumeaux…Mais je vais essayer de faire mieux pour la prochaine fois promis !Si d'ailleurs vous avez des idées pour moi, n'hésitez pas à partager !<p> 


	11. Peurs

**DISCLAIMER** : Je me refuse à le réécrire pour la onzième fois, je pense qu'on en est tous conscient maintenant.

Hello mes chers lecteurs,

Nous voila à 27 jours de la reprise de Glee et je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et vous aidera à patienter ! J'espère aussi que contrairement à moi, vous avez la chance d'être en vacance et de profiter du temps magnifique que l'on a sur l'Europe en ce moment !

Et pour terminer bien sur, un merci à porcelain pour sa review !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : Peurs<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>K&amp;N : Deux ans et demi : Boo !<span>_

C'est fou les idées qu'un parent peut avoir pour divertir son enfant. Quand il commence, il ne pense pas ou alors il pense qu'à la joie qui éclairera le visage de son petit. Il s'agit en quelque sorte d'un instinct, celui de répondre à un besoin vital, celui de s'assurer du bien-être de son enfant.

Quand Kurt fit ce jeu pour la première fois, l'idée en elle-même était innocente, il l'avait vu faire mille fois et il lui sembla normal de reproduire ce à quoi il avait assisté tant de fois. Il n'avait alors pas la moindre idée de ce que le cerveau innocent mais quelque peu tordu de son fils allait plus tard produire.

Mais bon à ce moment là, il n'avait alors aucune idée des possibles répercussions et c'est ainsi qu'alors que les jumeaux n'avaient même pas encore cinq mois, que dans le but de les divertir et de les faire sourire qu'il avait entamé le plus vieux jeu au monde.

Il avait caché son visage dans ses mains et d'une voie mièvre et doucereuse avait commencé :

-Mais où est-ce qu'il est papa ! Hein ? Oh Boo, il est là.

Et chaque fois que son visage réapparaissait ou disparaissait dans la paume de ses mains, les jumeaux poussaient des cris de joie immense.

Si seulement il avait su…

Et c'est ainsi qu'un après midi alors qu'il finissait de dessiner sa dernière robe de soirée qu'il souhaitait présenter et ensuite offrir à Santana pour son trentième anniversaire qu'il entendit Tessa, leur nourrice s'approcher de son bureau, la voix dans les aigues, semblant complètement paniquée.

-Kurt ! Kurt !

-Que se passe-t-il Tessa ?

-C'est Nolan ! Oh mon Dieu il a disparu !

-Quoi ? Non, vous devez plaisanter ! Comment cela disparu ?

-Je ne sais pas. On était tous les trois dans la cuisine et le temps de laver les mains de Kaelyn, quand je me suis retournée, il n'était pas là ! J'ai cherché partout, partout et il est introuvable.

L'heure qui suivit, vit Tessa et un Kurt complètement en panique, retourner la maison. La porte d'entrée était fermée et le jardin dans lequel Nolan aurait pu se glisser, ne laissait apparaitre aucune trace de la petite tête aux cheveux fins. Désemparé et paniqué, Kurt composa le numéro de son époux. Manque de pot, il tomba sur sa secrétaire qui refusa de lui transmettre le coup de fil ! Elle n'avait de toute évidence pas conscience à qui elle avait affaire. Kurt rappela toutes les cinq secondes et devenait de plus en plus sec jusqu'à ce que Blaine ne sorte de son bureau et qu'il n'entende une bribe de la conversation ou surtout la voix stridente de son époux.

-Kurt chéri ?

-Enfin…un bon conseil Blaine, vire moi cette bonne à rien qui te sert de secrétaire et crois moi si on ne retrouve pas notre fils à cause du temps qu'elle nous a fait perdre, je viendrai personnellement lui faire un brushing à ma façon.

-Retrouver? Nolan ?

-Oh Blaine. Il a disparu, dit la voix de Kurt en se brisant sur des sanglots. Tessa et moi avons cherché partout sans le retrouver. Tessa est sortie pour le chercher mais Bee, il est si petit, il n'a pas pu sortir tout seul. Et si quelqu'un était entré sans que l'on s'en aperçoive et …il a peut-être été kidnappé. Et si…

-Tu as vérifié sous les tables, bureaux, dans les armoires ?

-Oui bien sur !

-Sous le lit de Kaelyn et le sien et bien sur le notre ?

-Fait.

-Dans le garage entre les sacs de charbon et le meuble fourre tout.

-Oui, sanglotait maintenant Kurt en voyant les possibilités de revoir la bouille de son fils s'amoindrir à chaque seconde.

-Il n'est pas dans ton bureau ?

-Non

-Dans le grenier ?

-Fermé à clef Blaine.

-Dans mon bureau ?

-Tu le fermes aussi à clef !

-Non pas toujours Kurt !

-Hum…OK…attends, ne raccroche pas surtout car si je dois entendre de nouveau la voix de ta pouffiasse de secrétaire, je vais faire un malheur, le sien de préférence.

-Vas-y !

Kurt déposa le combiné et se dirigea vers le bureau de son conjoint. Il tourna la poigné mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas puis il se souvient que cette porte avait été montée à l'envers soit au lieu de tourner la poignée de la gauche vers la droite, il fallait faire le contraire. La porte s'ouvrit et avec elle une lueur d'espoir de trouver son fils dans la pièce. Il parcouru du regard rapidement le bureau et il ne vit pas trace de Nolan mais alors qu'il allait contourner le bureau, il sentit une petite main lui attrapé le pantalon tout en criant 'Boo !'

Un mix d'émotion traversa Kurt. Il avait envie de pleurer, enfin de continuer à pleurer, de crier, de donner une correction à son fils pour s'être une fois de plus échappé et caché, il avait envie de danser mais il ne fit que prendre Nolan dans ses bras et l'étouffa à force de bisous et d'une embrasse un peu trop serrée. Bientôt son fils réclama qu'il le repose et il se souvient que Blaine l'attendait au bout du fils alors sans écouter les cris colériques de Nolan, il se précipita vers le téléphone.

-Vraiment Blaine ? Tu aurais pu transmettre à notre enfant autre chose que ton amour pour le mobilier. Tu adores sauter dessus et il adore se cacher en dessous !

-Je t'aime Kurt et je t'aime aussi Nono même si tu m'as fait perdre 2 ans de ma vie en quelques secondes.

-J'ai du perdre au moins 10 ans ! Merci mon cœur d'être resté si calme.

-Tout le plaisir fut pour moi lapinou ! Je rentre tôt ce soir, embrasse les enfants pour moi et n'oublie pas de rappeler Tessa.

-Je t'aime Blaine!

-Ze T'chaime Bwaine, répéta Nolan.

Les larmes aux yeux mais le cœur léger, Kurt appela Tessa pour qu'elle rentre et qu'il lui offre son après midi. Il ressentait le besoin en cet après midi, d'être au plus proche des jumeaux.

Dieu qu'il les aimait !

Et pour exorciser sa terreur, il en profita pour appeler et inviter Peter et Steven pour une après midi en famille et entre amis en attendant que Blaine ne les rejoigne.

Une chose, cependant était sure. Jamais plus il ne jouerait à cache-cache avec son fils.

_B&K : Quatre ans : le chien_

Tout commença après l'anniversaire de Steven quand son père lui avait offert pour l'occasion un petit chien au pelage brun tout doux, qui frétillait de la queue quand on le caressait et qui léchait délicatement les doigts des enfants mais aussi le visage de ceux-ci après leur diner. Peter avait pensé que ce serait une excellente compagnie pour son fils qui n'avait pas la chance comme les jumeaux d'avoir un camarade de jeu. De plus son fils pourrait ainsi s'amuser avec le chiot pendant que son père travaillerait à sa sortie de l'école ou pendant le weekend.

Les jumeaux avaient maintenant quatre ans et il semblait que l'obstination soit un trait de caractère qu'ils s'étaient fortement appropriés. A vrai dire, ils y excellaient. Kurt plaisantait sur le fait qu'il s'agissait d'un trait surement héréditaire tandis que Bee rétorquait qu'ils avaient pris cette mauvaise habitude en observant de trop près Kurt.

Peu importe d'où cette détermination provenait, tous les jours, les jumeaux réclamaient un 'ouaf ouaf' pour Nolan et 'un chiein' pour Kaelyn. Déjà plus que débordé par les deux énergumènes qu'ils avaient, notre petit couple avait refusé net. C'était sans compter sur l'entêtement des jumeaux qui, quand ils avaient une idée, n'en démordaient pas. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se relayaient dans leur demande, sûrs avec leur confiance aveugle d'enfants de faire craquer d'une manière ou d'une autre l'un de leurs pères. Ils suppliaient, ils chantaient leur désir d'avoir un chiot, ils le dessinaient, ils le priaient, ils le dansaient, ils le rêvaient, bref il était impossible pour Kurt ou Blaine de ne pas se rendre compte de leur manège ou d'oublier un seul instant l'objet de leur réclamation.

Habituellement, Bee était celui qui se laissait le plus facilement attendrir par leurs yeux de biche mais sans qu'ils le sachent, cette fois c était papa K qui avait cédé le plus rapidement.

Kurt se rappelait encore avec nostalgie sa jeunesse, où il avait supplié Burt de lui offrir un petit chat. Malheureusement à eux deux, Burt avait déjà du mal à gérer le tout avec son boulot et Kurt l'avait vite compris et s'était fait une raison. La remontée de ses souvenirs lui fit réévaluer les choses et il décida donc de plaider la cause des jumeaux auprès de Bee.

-Mon cœur ? demanda-t-il ce soir là en se rapprochant de Blaine qui était debout devant leur évier dans la cuisine.

- Oui, répondit simplement Blaine.

-Hum, dit-il en lui humant les cheveux. Tu sens bon ? T'as changé de champoing ?

-Hum…non ! C'est le dernier que tu as voulu que je teste et qui selon toi garderait mes boucles sous contrôle.

-Oh oui bien sur ! Besoin d'un coup de main pour essuyer la vaisselle ?

-Laisse-moi deviner ! Tu as quelque chose à me demander n'est ce pas ?

-Oh tout de suite, dit Kurt en lui enserrant la taille. Je ne peux pas être agréable avec mon mari sans que celui-ci ne cherche une raison bizarre pour mon affection ?

-N'étant pas né de la dernière pluie, je sais reconnaitre quand tu veux me convaincre de faire, entendre, regarder, subir….

-T'exagère pas un peu là ?

-Bref me convaincre du besoin indispensable de quelque chose que je ne souhaite pas du tout. En règle générale, tu viens la bouche en cœur, le ton doux et tu joues sur ma libido. Est-ce que j'ai oublié de citer quelque chose mon cœur ?

-Non tu as dévoilé toute ma stratégie ! Je suis sous le choc, il va me falloir mettre en place **un** **stratagème de la mort** maintenant.

-Très drôle mon amour.

-Un bisou ?

-Avec plaisir, répondit Bee avant de se retourner et d'échanger avec son homme un baiser tout ce qui a de plus chaste. Alors, que souhaites-tu me demander ? Est-ce que mon compte en banque va en souffrir ?

-Pas vraiment. En fait il ne s'agit pas de quelque chose pour moi.

-Ah !

-Tu sais, les jumeaux sont encore très jeunes…

-Jusque là, je te suis.

-Hé ce n'est pas sympa de m'interrompre pour faire ton cynique. Enfin, je disais qu'à cet âge, il est intéressant pour eux, d'avoir un animal de compagnie.

-Non.

-Parce que tu sais, ca leur apprend à devenir plus responsable et…

-Non.

-Il est démontré scientifiquement que les enfants en contact avec des animaux développent une résistance immunitaire plus forte.

-Non.

-Blaine Anderson-Hummel !

-Pour commencer, les seules personnes capables de s'occuper de cet animal seront nous et je sais que tu es aussi surbooké que moi. Je refuse de me coller ça sur le dos.

- Allez Bee, rappelle-toi ton enfance. N'as-tu jamais eu envie d'avoir un animal à toi, tout mignon à qui tu confierais tous tes secrets et qui t'accompagnerais partout ?

-Non.

-En plus, un chien est un animal de compagnie parfait et il pourrait défendre la maison et les enfants.

-On paye notre nourrice bien assez cher pour qu'elle supplée à ce besoin.

-Donne-moi une seule bonne raison pour que je brise le cœur de nos enfants Blaine !

-Une seule, oh je pourrais t'en donner bien plus.

-Je pensais à une raison **valable**, cela s'entend.

-Pour commencer, on vient d'acheter cette maison pour que les jumeaux aient chacun leur chambre et les traites à la banque sont plus qu'importantes. On ne peut se permettre d'investir dans un chien sans compter que cela implique aussi des dépenses constantes avec les visites chez le véto, la nourriture, les produits spéciaux et le temps qu'on doit lui accorder au moins matin et soir.

-Oh Bee ! Vis un peu et si possible plus spontanément ! On n'a qu'une vie après tout et puis on a assez d'argent pour s'en payer un, au pire je suis sur que mon père nous aiderait à en dégoter un.

-Il y a ensuite l'odeur si spécifique aux animaux, ils montent sur le canapé ou les lits, ils laissent leurs poils partout…

-Tu as peur de la concurrence ?

-Quoi ?

-Bah je me souviens d'un temps où tu sautais sur les meubles et quand à laisser des poils partout, il est évident que toi tu sèmes un peu partout vêtements, chaussettes mais tu me fais grâce au moins des sous vêtements alors je suppose que je dois être quelqu'un de chanceux.

-N'exagère pas ! Ca m'arrive exceptionnellement et serais-tu en train de comparer ton époux à un animal de compagnie.

-Un animal de compagnie fidèle, n'oublie pas fidèle, tu vois cela te fait encore un point commun avec lui.

-Cette discussion s'arrête ici. Ma décision est sans appel. Je ne veux pas d'un animal dans ma maison.

-Notre maison.

-Je ne pensais pas que l'on arriverait là mais Kurt il va te falloir choisir. C'est ou moi ou ce futur chien.

-Bah vu la comparaison que j'ai encore en tête, je pourrais même avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour y réfléchir.

Blaine le toisa et retourna à sa vaisselle avant de finir de mettre la table.

-Je rigole Bee, ne prends pas la mouche. Est-ce que je peux poser une dernière question ?

-Vas-y.

-Honnêtement, pourquoi tu ne désires pas d'un chien ? Est-ce que tu préfèrerais un chat ?

-Le seul animal que j'accepterais serait un poisson rouge. Il est dans son espace et je suis dans le mien. On vivra donc tous les deux en parfaite harmonie.

-Pff ! Quelle triste vision. Oh mon dieu Bee est-ce que tu aurais peur des animaux ?

-Je suis allergique aux poils des animaux.

-Tu ne m'avais jamais dit cela.

-On n'avait jamais abordé ce point.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Quelle question ? Je ne m'en souviens plus.

-Est-ce que tu as peur des animaux ?

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Est-ce que tu as peur des chiens ou des chats?

-Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu avais demandé le droit de poser UNE question.

-Tu as peur des chiens.

-Non

-Tu as peur des chiens, j'en sur. Maintenant que j'y pense tu ne t'ais jamais approché d'Arthurin le chiot de Peter. Tu gardais toujours tes distances.

-Je n'ai pas …hum…vraiment peur des chiens.

-Comment ça pas vraiment ? Blaine on a peur ou on en a pas peur, c'est blanc ou noir.

-Je n'ai pas peur d'eux, c'est juste qu'ils ont cette attirance pour moi alors que je ne les apprécie pas particulièrement. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise en leur présence. ET puis leurs yeux, je ne sais pas, je suppose que je n'aime pas ne pas savoir s'ils veulent jouer et mordiller ma main ou s'ils ont un petit creux et vont me bouffer tout cru.

Kurt éclata de rire tandis que son époux rougit.

-Je savais que je n'aurais pas du te le dire, maugréa Blaine, mal à l'aise.

-Oh bébé, je suis désole, je n'aurais pas du me moquer mais c'est un peu drôle.

-Ouaf, ouaf, s'écria No en rentrant dans la cuisine. J'ai faim !

-Et puis pourquoi s'embarrasserait-on d'un chiot quand on en a un à la maison ? demanda Bee à Kurt en désignant No.

-Je me demande où il a pris ce comportement, plaisanta à mi-voix Kurt.

-Je t'ai entendu.

- Bah ce n'est pas comme si tu ne savais pas que ton air de chien abattu ou que ton attitude de chiot excité n'était pas là des comportements chez toi qui m'avaient fait craquer !

- Je te prends au mot mon amour et je propose ce soir, une glace à la Kurt. Je me ferai un plaisir de mettre à contribution l'amour qu'ont les chiens de lécher. Je mettrai un point d'honneur à lécher chaque parcelle de ton corps. Qu'en penses-tu mon amour ?

-Les enfants à table ! cria Kurt. J'ai hâte d'être au dessert, chuchota-t-il en passant à côté de Bee en lui donna une claque légère sur les fesses accompagnée d'un clin d'œil.

* * *

><p>Commentaires ? A bientôt pour le chapitre 12: Parce que c'est toi!<p> 


	12. Parce que c'est toi!

DISCLAIMER : Toujours rien au radar, que dalle, de nada, nothing, rien de rien!

Différent comme un peu chacun des chapitres de cette histoire, voici mon second chapitre favori. C'est assez je pense pour que ceux d'entre vous qui me connaissent un peu sache à quoi s'attendre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12: Parce que c'est toi !<strong>

* * *

><p>Le temps passa si vite que notre couple ne se rendit pas compte que leurs jumeaux avaient déjà 5 ans. Ces cinq années avaient été pleine de surprises, de joies, de frayeurs pour leurs petits bouts de chou mais ni Blaine ni Kurt n'auraient voulu y changer une seconde.<p>

Kaelyn aimait beaucoup Daddy Blaine car il l'appelait princesse et lui laissait faire quasiment tout ce qu'elle voulait. Il sentait bon et elle aimait comment ses yeux se faisaient doux quand il se posait sur elle. Il lui disait toujours qu'elle était la plus jolie petite fille au monde et il lui racontait des histoires sans fin. Elle aimait spécialement venir se blottir dans ses bras musclés et se frotter contre sa joue rugueuse.

Papa Kurt était beau, il portait toujours des vêtements de prince et il pouvait passer des heures avec elle dans les magasins à chercher des robes qui la rendait toute mignonne disait-il. Il était toujours en train de lui préparer des goûters et toutes ses copines aimaient venir à la maison pour les douceurs qu'il leur donnait. Certaines mamans n'aimaient pas ses papas mais ses copines elles, étaient toutes amoureuses d'eux, même Claire Daniels dont le papa avait dit des siens qu'ils étaient des erreurs de la nature. Kaelyn savait que la nature faisait toujours bien les choses, même si les hommes ne comprenaient pas toujours sa logique. C'était grand père Burt qui le lui avait dit. Kaelyn l'aimait aussi beaucoup et aussi oncle Finn. En fait Kaelyn aimait tous les hommes en général et ça n'enchantait pas Daddy Blaine du tout. Il avait déclaré qu'il devrait s'acheter comme grand-papa Burt un pistolet pour les tenir à l'écart. Kaelyn avait ri.

Seulement voila, Kaelyn était triste parce que Daddy Blaine était triste. Il ne souriait plus, ni ne lui soufflait sur le ventre pour lui faire des chatouilles. Le soir il ne faisait plus toutes ces voix comiques pour aller avec chacun des personnages et il restait longtemps à la regarder. Elle le savait parce qu'une fois, elle s'était réveillée et il était toujours là sur le lit avec elle.

Elle voulait lui donner Oscar, son doudou préféré mais Daddy Blaine après lui avoir donné un gros baiser sur la joue, lui avait dit que son meilleur ami serait très triste s'il ne dormait pas avec elle, alors elle avait compris et l'avait repris avec elle. Il ne mangeait plus non plus et il se faisait gronder par papa Kurt et ça semblait le rendre encore plus triste alors Kaelyn faisait de gros yeux à son plus grand papa.

Elle en parla à sa maitresse qui lui dit que Daddy Bee était peut être fatigué et qu'elle devait lui dire et lui montrer qu'elle l'aimait, alors avec mamie Carole, elle lui avait fait ses muffins au chocolat préféré et il les avait avalé en moins de deux avec un énorme sourire. Mais le sourire ne resta pas longtemps alors elle lui fit de jolis dessins et il les afficha dans son bureau et sur leur réfrigérateur. Il lui avait dit qu'il était fier qu'elle soit sa fille et elle avait souri jusqu'aux oreilles.

Et puis un soir alors qu'elle attendait que papa Kurt vienne la chercher à la maternelle, elle avait entendu Ciara, une de ses copines se plaindre du fait qu'elle allait rester tout le weekend avec sa nounou parce que ses parents partaient en amoureux et elle avait eu une révélation. Chaque fois qu'elle partait le weekend ou pendant les vacances chez ses grands parents ou chez oncle Finn et tante Rachel, à son retour ses papas étaient toujours très heureux tous les deux. Elle les supplia donc de la laisser retourner en Ohio mais ils avaient dit que c'était trop loin alors elle avait appelé ses grands parents et leur avait expliqué son plan et géniaux comme ils l'étaient, ils avaient dit qu'ils avaient besoin d'une pause et qu'ils venaient passer une semaine ou deux à New York et avait loué une petite chambre non loin de leur maison.

Kaelyn se frotta les mains comme son oncle Finn le faisait souvent, une fois qu'elle eut fini de manigancer le tout avec ses grands-parents. Nolan passait deux semaines avec sa classe à la montagne mais il serait content de son plan quand elle le lui raconterait.

Kurt reçu le lendemain un coup de fil de son père disant qu'il ne passait pas assez de temps avec sa seule petite fille et que du coup Carole et lui monterait la semaine prochain sur New York et passerait du temps avec elle. Il s'agissait disait-il d'un kidnapping dans lequel il n'avait pas voix au chapitre. Kurt ne pouvait que s'en réjouir car depuis quelque temps son époux dépérissait sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il avait du perdre au moins huit bon kilos depuis deux mois. Il se renfermait sur lui, ne souriait plus, il n'était plus que l'ombre de l'homme qu'il avait épousé.

Dans leur jeunesse, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que Blaine brillait et était au centre de l'attention mais depuis peu, il ne parlait plus, ne sortait plus ses répliques retorses ou ses blagues douteuses. Il refusait systématiquement les offres de sorties de ses collègues et amis de sorte que Kurt en faisait de même par peur qu'il ne se sente délaissé. Mais il avait beau vouloir être compréhensif, il refusait de continuer à vivre ainsi et à faire subir à leur fille et leur fils ce quart de père alors qu'ils le voulaient tout entier. Il lui était difficile de regarder Kaelyn déployant des trésors d'imagination pour lui soutirer un sourire et si cela faisait chaud au cœur de Kurt de voir à quel point ils avaient élevé un vrai petit chef d'œuvre, il ne pouvait que s'en vouloir de ne pas pouvoir en faire plus.

Pour exemple, une semaine plus tôt, à sa sortie du boulot, Kurt avait récupéré son mari afin de l'inviter avec ses collègues et quelques uns de leurs mannequins à diner tous ensemble. Blaine avait étiré ses lèvres en ce qui semblait être un sourire et bien qu'il n'atteigne pas ses yeux, Kurt avait apprécié son effort. Pendant le diner, il avait conversé et rit avec ses amis et avait même dansé. Comme souvent, il attira l'attention et il eut au moins deux propositions. Il fut un temps où il en aurait rit avec Blaine et celui-ci aurait haussé les épaules en affirmant qu'à la fin de la nuit, le seul qui aurait le droit de se régaler de ce petit festin, serait lui, alors qu'il en profite tous comme et tant qu'ils le pouvaient. Mais ce soir là, il ne dit rien, ne sourit pas, ne commenta pas en bien, ni en mal les allusions de ses collègues et se laissa glisser si possible encore plus au fond de sa coquille.

Il était temps qu'il donne à Kurt une explication et même une sacrée raison sur cette dépression qui semblait guetter et était prête à engloutir leur famille. Ce weekend serait LE weekend !

Et plus vite que prévu, vendredi arriva et Kaelyn poussait des cris perçants de joie quand son grand père se prit au jeu et lui banda les yeux en la balançant sur son épaules comme un sac à pomme de terre, feignant d'être un pirate qui enlevait une princesse. Il ajouta pour le scénario que Blaine et Kurt ne la reverrait pas à moins qu'il ne verse une énorme rançon de bière et de pizza. Kaelyn était aux anges, elle allait passer une semaine de rêve et à son retour Daddy Blaine serait tellement heureux d'avoir passer du temps avec son amoureux et de la revoir qu'il la couvrirait de bisous partout partout.

Blaine regardait partir sa poupée avec le cœur lourd. Il n'aimait pas la savoir loin de lui mais il savait qu'elle serait saine et sauve avec ses grands-parents qui l'adoraient. Il était aussi un peu réticent à passer du temps avec Kurt en ce moment. Ce n'est pas qu'il le fuyait loin de là mais il se sentait en dessous de tout.

C'était un nouveau sentiment pour lui.

Tout avait commencé quand son nouveau patron était arrivé. Il s'agissait d'un homme grand, d'une volonté de fer qui avait mené d'une main de maitre ses affaires au point qu'il avait pu racheter leur entreprise, elle-même florissante à son ancien patron qui à l'âge de 65 ans souhaitait relâché un peu la pression et planifié sa retraite les pieds dans l'eau et la tête dans les nuages. Blaine n'était pas contre le changement loin de là, il l'aimait et le réclamait. En règle générale cela signifiait devoir prouver sa valeur, cela permettait de donner le meilleur de soi et représentait pour lui une façon de s'épanouir.

Cela avait été sa conception des choses jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Pierre De La Fontaine. L'homme avait cinq ans de plus que lui soit 38 ans et il avait le charme que l'on attribue légendairement aux français. Sur de lui, élégant, propret, il était le parfait stéréotype que l'on pouvait attendre d'un homme dans la force de l'âge ou du moins c'est celui qu'en avait Blaine. Il était marié à une jeune femme 15 ans plus jeune que lui et il rayonnait de confiance. Pierre le challengeait sans cesse et ne cessait de le complimenter sur sa façon de se conduire en affaire. Il l'invitait quelque fois à diner et il avait d'ailleurs conquis Kurt lors de leur première rencontre.

En ce temps là, Blaine était alors lui-même. Et puis un jour tout changea. Alors qu'il venait de ramener à la boite un contrat valant des milliers de millions de dollars, Pierre changea du tout au tout. Il devient brusque, le rabaissait devant tous ses collègues, le traitait comme un de ses larbins. Au début, il avait attribué ce changement au fait que son patron passait peut-être par un moment de stress au boulot ou dans son couple jusqu'au soir où Blaine avait été convoqué dans son bureau.

Angoissé, il s'y était dirigé, redoutant de se faire virer et se retrouver à 32 ans et 7 mois sans travail avec une famille à charge. Bien sur, avec le curriculum vitae qu'il avait Blaine n'aurait eu aucun problème à se retrouver un boulot mais s'entendre répéter chaque jour inlassablement que l'on est un moins que rien, n'était pas sans conséquences.

Maîtrisant au maximum les tremblements de ses mains, il frappa à la porte et entra. Pierre avait un verre de cognac à la main et à 21h30, sa cravate était dénouée et il avait ôté sa veste. Il fit signe à Blaine d'entrer et de fermer la porte.

- Comment allez-vous Anderson ? demanda-t-il de sa voix grave.

-Bien monsieur, répondit Blaine en se demandant ce que lui voulait son boss.

- Que diriez-vous de diner avec moi ce soir, ma femme est parti quelques jours sous les tropiques.

Les yeux de Blaine s'agrandirent par le brusque changement qui s'était opéré dans son patron mais il souhaitait rentrer chez lui afin de passer du temps en famille.

-Je suis désole monsieur, mais je ne souhaite pas rentrer trop tard.

-Je comprends ! Avez-vous le temps de boire un verre alors ?

-Oui monsieur, dit-il en restant le plus neutre possible.

-Combien de fois devrais-je vous demander de m'appeler Pierre, Blaine ?

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Blaine luttait contre son instinct de toujours lui donner du vous et de ne pas le laisser trop s'approcher de lui.

-Vous êtes un collaborateur de valeur Anderson et je vous apprécie. Vous savez ce que vous voulez et vous vous donnez les moyens d'atteindre vos objectifs. Vous avez ce qu'il faut pour parvenir aux sommets.

-Merci monsieur.

-Je pourrais vous y aider. Réussir quand on a un allié bien placé est un atout de valeur, ne pensez vous pas ?

-En effet monsieur!

-Il suffit de regarder votre époux par exemple. Il a monté son propre emporium et il est désormais connu au delà des frontières américaines. Il est sollicité, admiré, aimé de tous.

Blaine sourit car il ressentait une fierté toute particulière d'avoir déniché cette perle rare et d'avoir saisi sa chance même s'il avait un peu merdé sur le début.

-J'ai épousé un homme fantastique.

-C'est bien mon avis mais Blaine combien de temps restera-t-il ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Je ne voudrais pas vous offenser mais en le rencontrant je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il était resplendissant, brillant. Il attire les gens à lui et à côté de lui, hé bien, vous faites figure pale.

-Je ne vois pas de quel droit vous vous permettez…

-Ne nous emballons pas Anderson, je vous dis juste que pour garder la flamme dans votre mariage, quelque fois il faut faire preuve d'imagination. Une promotion et un poste plus élevé vous donnerait cet opportunité et comme je l'ai dit précédemment, je peux vous y aider.

-Allez droit au but, perdit patience Bee.

Pierre sourit et s'avança de son pas de prédateur vers lui en parlant.

-J'ai été marié 10 ans avant de divorcer et d'épouser une jeune femme beaucoup plus jeune que moi pour la nouveauté, principalement. Je suis un homme d'expérience mais celle-ci ne peut venir sans quelques tests si je puis dire. Je me découvre chaque jour de nouvelle passion, de nouvelle interrogation mais vous Anderson pour une raison qui m'échappe, vous restez pour moi une énigme. Je ne vous cerne pas, je ne trouve pas vos limites. Vous m'intriguez, vous m'attirez.

Et sur ces mots il se pencha et embrassa à pleine bouche Blaine. Abasourdi celui-ci prit bien une dizaine de secondes avant de réaliser ce qui se passait. Il repoussa sans ménagement Pierre et le gifla. Celui rit et lui montra la porte.

Après cet incident, Pierre redoubla son harcèlement mais n'avait plus jamais agi sur son envie 'd'expérimentation' mais le mal était fait. Quand Blaine le confronta sur les évènements, il déclara que ce serait sa parole contre la sienne. N'ayant pas pu se résoudre à tout raconter à Kurt, Blaine garda ce qui s'était passé pour lui mais comme d'habitude, il ne sut pas gérer les effets secondaires. Il était perpétuellement stressé et nerveux d'aller au travail et il devenait malade à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec Pierre. L'homme le dégoutait.

Du coup son sommeil s'en trouva perturbé et il perdit son énergie légendaire. Qui dit fatigue, dit perte d'appétit, dit perte de poids et une sensation bizarrement agréable de se voir devenir de plus en plus fin, de plus en plus squelettique, de moins en moins attirant. Ce dernier point était clef, s'il n'était plus agréable au regard alors il perdrait cet attrait malsain que semblait nourrir Pierre à son égard.

Ce que Blaine ne savait pas, c'est qu'à cette allure, il tombait de plus en plus vers une route qui l'amenait vers l'anorexie. Ne pouvant pas contrôler ce qui l'entourait, la nourriture ou du moins sa capacité à gérer l'absence de nourriture lui donnait une impression de bien être tel qu'il ne pouvait bientôt plus s'en passer. Même les remarques de Kurt n'y faisaient plus rien et si à l'intérieur il souhaitait manger plus pour faire honneur aux petits plats de son époux, son corps désormais ne le tolérait plus.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était l'énorme fatigue et l'effort qu'il devait fournir pour garder la concentration qui lui fallait pour garder son rythme normal tout en restant en état d'alerte constant pour prévenir les agissements de Pierre. A cela, s'ajoutait la conscience du fait qu'il perdait de son charme en même temps que ses kilos. Désormais quand il sortait avec son époux, le seul à obtenir un sourire, un numéro, un petit mot était Kurt et petit à petit le doute s'installa insidieusement. Etait-il toujours ce que Kurt désirait ? Saurait-il le garder ? Etait-il toujours capable de lui faire tourner ma tête ? Et à chaque nouveau doute se créait un fossé entre eux. La dernière goutte fut le jour où Blaine se regarda dans la glace et se vit réellement tel qu'il était pour la première fois dans la glace. Il en fut horrifié. Comment pouvait-il se mettre nu et à nu devant Kurt maintenant ? Et c'est ainsi que sans pouvoir expliquer à son époux pourquoi, il devint aussi frigide et à l'opposé de qui il était et ce depuis un bon mois. Il vivait dans l'attente de voir l'épée de Damoclès lui tomber dessus.

Persuadé qu'il était évident que Kurt allait lui annoncer que leur bout de chemin ensemble arrivait à sa fin et qu'ils suivraient désormais chacun leur route, il ne supportait plus sa vie. A cette seule idée de devoir continuer seul, il se sentait disparaitre, devenir invisible.

Et c'est ainsi que lorsqu'il entendit sa belle famille venir et enlever leur fille extatique et vit Burt lancer un regard appuyé à Kurt, il supposa que le moment qu'il craignait tant était arrivé. Il alla prendre une douche, s'habilla tout de noir, parce que oui, lui aussi aimait tout autant que Kurt un peu de théâtralité, comme de s'avancer avec classe vers sa propre exécution.

Quand il réapparut Kurt était dans leur salon avec la table mise, une nappe magnifique qui alliait des tons dorés et bordeaux, des bougies se consumaient lentement et la lumière tamisée faisait ressortir la beauté de son conjoint qui rayonnait dans un ensemble qui le seyait bien, oh si bien. Son homme s'avança vers lui et le prit sans un mot dans ses bras, le serrant juste ce qu'il fallait. S'il se raidit un peu au début, Blaine se laissa fondre ensuite dans cet embrasse qu'il aimait tant et qui lui avait manqué.

-Je t'aime, lui dit doucement Kurt.

-Vraiment ? Hum...Je veux dire moi aussi.

-Blaine, reprit Kurt en lui caressa doucement et sensuellement le visage. On est ensemble depuis quoi 13 -14 ans maintenant ? Et tu penses toujours pouvoir me berner ?

Blaine ne répondit pas et se cacha le visage dans la nuque de son époux. Il en profita pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air embaumée par l'odeur sucrée et fraiche si particulière de Kurt. L'instant d'une minute il oublia que Kurt le tenait tout contre lui, il oublia ses craintes et ses doutes sur ce corps qu'il n'acceptait plus comme le sien.

-Tu es si beau que quelque fois, j'ai envie de t'enfermer à la maison et de ne plus jamais te laisser sortir.

Blaine émit une légère protestation que Kurt interrompit par un baiser langoureux avant de dire :

-Il faut qu'on parle !

Pour le coup Blaine se dit que son époux ou futur ex était sans pitié. Comment pouvait-il l'embrasser ainsi avant de le détruire.

-Fais le rapidement Kurt ! Comme quand on enlève un des pansements à Kaelyn ! Quelques fois, prendre des gants fait beaucoup plus mal.

-De quoi est ce que tu parles Blaine ?

-Je sais …de quoi tu veux parler…Je sais pourquoi tu as demandé à tes parents de venir prendre notre fille pour la semaine…et je comprends…C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Les jumeaux seront très déstabilisés de ne plus nous voir vivre ensemble mais il faut mieux qu'ils ne me voient pas une fois que tu en auras fini avec moi et sachant que …

Une fois Blaine partit dans une de ses fameuses tirades censées couvrir ses moments de panique, il ne s'arrêtait pas, par conséquent Kurt une fois de plus utilisa ses lèvres pour l'arrêter. Blaine s'en délecta…pour la dernière fois ?

Quand Kurt lui prit la main et l'entraina vers leur chaine hifi, il ne comprit pas qu'il avait planifié de lui chanter quelque chose mais le suivi néanmoins aveuglément comme il l'avait fait ces dernières années. Kurt mit un CD dans l'appareil mais appuya sur la touche pause car il souhaitait lui parler avant.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi et quand tu as décidé que je souhaitais te quitter mon amour et pour une raison qui m'échappe, tu te fais de plus en plus distant mais,_ il l'embrassa sur la joue droite avant de poursuivre_, quand je t'ai épousé, _il embrassa sa bague_, je t'ai promis que jamais, jamais je ne te quitterais et je ne briserais pas ce serment Blaine. Dans la misère et dans l'abondance, dans la joie comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé ou la maladie, avec ou sans enfants, je te l'avais dit et te le redit encore je t'aime et t'aimerai. N'en doute jamais.

A ce moment là ils avaient tous deux les larmes aux yeux et Kurt enfin pressa la touche 'jouer'.La musique emplit leur salon et se diffusa en douceur alors que Kurt commençait à chanter :

_Si tu crois un jour que j' t' laisserai tomber  
>Pour un détail, pour une futilité<br>N'aie pas peur je saurais bien  
>Faire la différence,<em>

Blaine frissonna de plaisir et de surprise. Comment Kurt avait-il pu savoir avant même qu'il ne parle de ses doutes ce qu'il ressentait, ça le laissait sans voix.

_Si tu crains un jour que j' t' laisserai faner  
>La fin de l'été un mauvais cap à passer<em>

N'était ce pas ce qu'il s'était dit en ne se voyant maigrir chaque jour sans pouvoir rien faire ? N'avait-il pas cru que Kurt irait chercher ailleurs cette étincelle qui ne brillait plus dans ses yeux à ces instants là ? Comment avait-il pu ainsi sous estimer la force des sentiments de Kurt pour lui ? Comment avait pu perdre foi en ce lien si unique et puissant qui les reliait ?

_N'ai pas peur personne d'autre pourrait  
>Si facilement te remplacer<br>Oh non pas toi_

Kurt dévorait Blaine de ses yeux en chantant avec tout son cœur ses paroles. Comment Blaine pouvait il penser qu'un jour, une instant, une seconde il pourrait avoir envie de tout laisser tomber, de laisser glisser entre ses doigts ce joyau à l'état pur qu'était ce jeune homme qui portait son nom. Ce simple fait le remplissait d'une joie infinie._  
><em>

_Vraiment pas toi_

Kurt donna à son époux un baiser léger avant de poursuivre.

_Parce que c'est toi le seul à qui j' peux dire  
>Qu'avec toi je n'ai plus peur de vieillir<em>

Blaine sourit doucement car s'il y avait bien une chose que Kurt redoutait, c'était bel et bien de vieillir, de voir son visage se flétrir, de voir ses attraits disparaitre sous ses yeux, comme si sa beauté la plus éblouissante ne trouvait pas à l'intérieur. Cela sidérait Blaine car lui savait que Kurt resterait à jamais à ses yeux tels qu'il l'avait rencontré à ses 17 ans._  
><em>

_Parce que c'est toi, rien que pour ça  
>Parce que j'avoue j'suis pas non plus tenté<br>D' rester seul dans un monde insensé_

Tous deux se sourirent car dans quel monde vivait-il ? Un monde où des bruits de guerre ne cessaient d'exploser, un monde où leur amour ne pouvait souvent pas être toléré, un monde où encore aujourd'hui des milliers d'enfants mourraient de faim et de soif.

_Si tu crois un jour que tout est à refaire  
>Qu'il faut changer on était si bien naguère<br>N'aie pas peur j' veux pas tout compliquer  
>Pourquoi se fatiguer ?<em>

En effet pourquoi se fatiguer quand tout était si parfait, si parfaitement parfait !

_Et commence pas à te cacher pour moi  
>Oh, non j' te connais trop bien pour ça<em>

A ce moment là Kurt posa son nez sur celui de Blaine et lui fit un baiser papillon en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux mordorés qui luisait de bonheur, d'amour et d'une pointe de désir.

_Je connais par cœur ton visage  
>Tes désirs, ces endroits de ton corps<em>

Et avec un sourire Kurt promenait ses mains sur le corps trop fin de son amant qu'il se promit de remplumer dès que possible. Blaine lui ne pouvait retenir ses frissons de plaisir. Comme ses caresses lui avaient manqué. Il en voulait plus, plus, tellement plus.

_Qui m' disent encore, parce que nous c'est fort  
>Parce que c'est toi j'oserais tout affronter<em>

Et ne l'avait-il pas démontré lorsqu'il avait affronté Karofsky puis ses parents ?

_Et c'est toi à qui j' pourrais pardonner  
>Parce que c'est toi, rien que pour ça<em>

L'épisode Gap, le baiser avec Rachel, la première fois où il avait oublié leur anniversaire. D'un geste de la main, il avait tout balayé parce que pour lui et avec lui, seuls les souvenirs heureux avaient leur place.

_Parce que c'est toi j' voudrai un jour un enfant_

Oh et quel merveilleuse petite fille ils avaient eu. Et ce magnifique petit garçon qui fonçait comme son oncle Finn tête baissé dans toutes les situations.

_Et non pas parce que c'est le moment_

Ca s'est clair pensa Kurt car pour lui ce moment ne serait jamais venu.

_Parce que c'est toi, j' veux te voir dedans  
>J' verrai dans ses yeux tous ses petits défauts<br>Parce que parfait n'est plus mon créneau_

Parfait était devenu Blaine ! La mode, les attentes de la société qui s'en préoccupait ? Il aimait Blaine tel qu'il était soit plus petit que lui, plus musclé que lui et aujourd'hui plus mince que lui !Parce que c'était Blaine et qu'il était parfait.

_Parce que c'est toi_

Kurt réaffirma le fait et le réaffirmerait encore et encore. Parce que c'était lui et personne d'autre.

_Parce que c'est toi le seul à qui j'peux dire  
>Qu'avec toi je n'ai plus peur de vieillir<br>Parce que c'est toi  
>Rien que pour ça,<em>

_Parce que c'est toi Blaine Anderson-Hummel._

Les larmes roulaient maintenant sur les joues de Bee et il ne pouvait les arrêter alors Kurt le prit dans ses bras et continua à danser lentement si lentement qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils ne bougeaient pas.

* * *

><p>Ce soir là, dans leur lit, après s'être redécouvert, Blaine expliqua tout à son autre moitié.<p>

Le lundi matin à la première heure, Kurt était dans les locaux de son bureau, déclenchant un véritable scandale, ne laissant à Blaine que le choix de plier bagage. Pierre ne le savait pas encore mais beaucoup de ses employés étaient restés à leur poste lors du changement de direction car ils travaillaient sous les ordres de Blaine et son départ allait-il découvrir se révèlerait plus que problématique.

Pour sa part après un mois de pur bonheur où il se laissa chouchouter par Kurt, Blaine reprit un kilo chaque mois et retrouva sa joie de vivre et son habitude de sautiller. Il ne tarda pas à se voir proposer une place chez les concurrents de son ancienne boite et peu de temps après, reçu une proposition de quelques uns de ses ex-collègues qui lançaient leur propre entreprise et lui demandait de prendre part à l'aventure. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à travailler cinquante pour cent du temps à son compte ce qui lui permit de se dégager une partie de son temps pour sa famille, si importante à ses yeux. Parce qu'après tout pour lui, le plus important c'était eux !

* * *

><p>Hé voila, j'ai écrit en écoutant la chanson d'Axelle Red en boucle!Si ça vous tente, je vous conseille de le lire avec!Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire!Quelles sont vos impressions?<p>

Oh, j'ai failli oublier!Merci à toi porcelain pour la review ;)


	13. Questions

**DISCLAIMER :** Possède un petit ventilo qui a rendu l'âme juste quand il fallait car il fait bon de nouveau !Yeah sinon rien d'autre à déclarer.

**AN :** Merci à tous pour avoir pris le temps de lire les aventures de nos compères. Il est maintenant temps de dire au revoir aux enfants Anderson-Hummel et de se préparer à accueillir les ados ! Voici donc leur dernière péripétie avant d'enchainer sur la découverte de soi et de ses multiples questions.

Sur ce, une excellente lecture à vous mes chers lecteurs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13: Questions<strong>

* * *

><p><em>-N&amp;K-<em>

_Question n°1- Pourquoi Daddy il a le droit lui ?_

_-B&K-_

* * *

><p>-C'est l'heure de manger ! Tout le monde à table, cria Kurt.<p>

Il avait à peine fini de parler qu'il entendit les jumeaux dévaler les escaliers à toute vitesse.

-Ca sent bon, dit Kaelyn.

-J'ai faim, ajouta simplement Nolan. Où est Daddy ?

-Blaine, à table, cria une fois de plus Kurt.

Une minute plus tard, la tête de Blaine apparut. Ils s'attablèrent et Kurt fit circuler le bol de salade. Tout le monde s'en servit sauf Blaine.

-Pourquoi je suis obligé de manger ça, demanda, Nolan mais pas Daddy ! Ce n'est pas juste.

-Daddy est grand, papa ne peut pas le forcer c'est pour ça, répondit d'un ton docte leur fille.

-Il devrait donner l'exemple, maugréa Nolan.

Kurt pensait comme son fils et fixa Blaine du regard comme pour lui dire de se joindre à la famille avec leur entrée. Blaine le toisa.

Ils passèrent ensuite au plat principal constitué de salade de riz et d'une grillade. Ils avaient tous fini quand Kurt remarqua l'assiette de Nolan.

-On ne trie pas mister. On mange tous les légumes que je mets dans le repas, ils ont juste ce qu'il faut en vitamine pour que tu grandisses.

-Non, j'ai pas envie.

-Nolan, ne me pousse pas à bout ! Mange tes légumes et ne fais pas ta forte tête.

- Tu ne peux pas me forcer d'abord, rétorqua son fils l'air rebelle.

-Nolan Shane Burt Anderson-Hummel, je te le demande pour la dernière fois, fini ton plat.

Quand son fils ne fit aucun geste pour se saisir de sa fourchette, Kurt perdit patience.

-Puisque c'est comme cela, tu vas au coin et pas de dessert pour toi.

-C'est pas juste, cria Nolan. Daddy il ne mange jamais de légumes et il a laissé encore plus dans son assiette et tu ne lui dis rien.

-Oui mais Daddy est un adulte, lui rappela une fois de plus Kaelyn.

-On t'a rien demandé à toi alors ferme la.

-Nolan ! dit Blaine d'une voix sévère. Dans ta chambre maintenant !

-C'est pas juste, cria leur fils avant de s'élancer en pleurant dans sa chambre.

-Je m'en occupe, dit Blaine à Kurt.

Blaine se dirigea vers la chambre de Nolan.

-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe en ce moment No ? Tu passes ton temps à me chercher des noises. Je pensais qu'on était pote toi et moi !

Son fils ne lui répondit pas alors il passa sa main dans les boucles soyeuses et douces du petit.

-Est-ce que tout va bien à l'école Nono ? Tu sais que si tu as le moindre problème tu peux venir m'en parler à moi et à papa, pas vrai ?

Son fils dit quelque chose mais parlant dans sa couverture, Blaine n'entendit pas.

- Regarde-moi terreur ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !

-Je veux plus être le jumeau de Kaelyn !

-Pourquoi tu dis ca bébé ? Ce n'est pas très gentil.

-Tu la préfères à moi de toute façon.

-Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais.

-Alors pourquoi tu fais toujours ce qu'elle veut mais, moi c'est toujours non ?

- Donne-moi un exemple.

-Kaelyn elle a le droit d'aller chez sa copine ce weekend mais pas moi !

-Et pourquoi cela ?

Nolan haussa des épaules et Blaine haussa les yeux les yeux au ciel.

-Ce ne serait pas parce que tu as brulé la poupée préférée de Kaelyn que tu es puni ?

-Tu vois tu prends encore sa défense !

-Nolan, tu exagères et tu les sais !

-Tu es gay alors tu devrais toujours être de mon avis, c'est la règle, Puck me l'a dit.

-Ah oui ? Et quand t'a-t-il dit cela ?

-Il me l'a dit la dernière fois qu'il est venu et il dit que c'est une règle sacrée pour tous les hommes. Il a dit 'bros before hoes' soit les potes avant les…

-Nolan Hummel ! Je ne veux pas en entendre plus.

-Pourquoi je suis seulement Hummel quand je fais des bêtises ?

-Parce que je refuse de croire qu'un homme aussi bien élevé que moi, ai pu engendrer une telle terreur, dit-il en chatouillant son fils.

-On peut se joindre à vous pour les câlins, demanda la voix de Kurt à l'entrée de la chambre. Ses deux hommes hochèrent de la tête et il entra avec un sourire aux lèvres avec Kaelyn sur les talons.

-Ca va mieux, demanda Kurt à son fils. Celui-ci hocha de la tête.

-Mais ce n'est toujours pas juste que Daddy n'est pas besoin de manger ses légumes.

-C'est vrai mais tu veux devenir grand et fort et pouvoir jouer au football non ?

-Oui, dit Nolan avec un grand sourire qui allait de son oreille droite à la gauche.

-Alors regarde Daddy ! Est-ce qu'il est grand ?

-Non.

-Est-ce qu'il est fort comme oncle Finn ?

-Non, répondirent en chœur les jumeaux.

-Si vous ne voulez pas être aussi rikiki que Daddy alors il n'y a qu'une chose à faire manger des légumes ! Ok ?

-Oui.

-Merci Kurt, merci beaucoup, dit Blaine pince sans rire.

-De rien mon amour, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire hautain en se rapprochant pour l'embrasser.

-Beurk, dirent les jumeaux en chœur, en se cachant les yeux mais en épiant quand même un sourire aux lèvres.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans autre drame et bien plus tard ce soir là, alors qu'ils étaient dans leur chambre, Kurt revient sur l'épisode du diner.

-Les enfants n'ont pas tort Blaine. Tu devrais faire plus attention à ce que tu manges.

-Kurt, pas toi aussi. Et ouais tu as fait passer ton message ! Je suis un hobbit tout tout petit.

-Pas partout et surtout pas là où ça compte, sinon je ne t'aurais jamais épousé.

-Je savais que tu m'avais choisi pour le sexe !

Kurt sourit mais ses yeux restèrent sombres avertissant Blaine que la discussion allait prendre un tour sérieux.

-J'avais 16 ans quand mon père a eu son attaque Blaine et une fois me suffit amplement. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser bousiller ta santé et notre futur pour ton amour de la malbouffe. Tu ne rajeunis pas et il serait temps que tu changes tes habitudes, sans compter que ca nous éviterait ce genre de situation.

-J'aime pas les légumes, j'ai jamais aimé ça. Ils ont un gout bizarre et il me donne envie de vomir.

- T'es pire que nos deux enfants réunis. Que penses-tu de cette proposition alors ? Chaque fois que tu prendras de l'entrée et que tu feras en sorte de manger tous les légumes cuits aussi, je réaliserai un de tes fantasmes.

-Vraiment ?

-Croix de bois, croix de fer.

-Un homme selon mon cœur…C'est un deal monsieur mon époux.

Kurt sourit ne réalisant pas encore son erreur mais il s'en apercevrait bien assez vite.

* * *

><p><em>-B&amp;K-<em>

_Question n°2 : Daddy c'est vrai que tu n'aimes plus Papa ?_

-N&K-

* * *

><p>Blaine était allongé sur le canapé du salon, les yeux rivés sur un match de foot mais l'esprit bien loin des 22 joueurs qui se démenaient pour garder la balle sur leur partie du terrain.<p>

-Daddy ? demanda la voix frêle de Kaelyn.

-Oui petit cœur, lui répondit Blaine.

-Est-ce que papa et toi vous allez divorcer ?

-Quoi ? Non, non bien sur que non ! Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? demanda-t-il en soulevant la petite puce et en la posant sur ses genoux.

-Ma copine Mary dit que quand un Daddy dort sur le canapé, c'est parce qu'il n'aime plus son amoureux. Daddy c'est vrai que tu n'aimes plus papa ?

-Ma chérie, j'aime ton papa très très très fort tu sais. Hé puis, il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter, si Daddy dort sur le canapé, c'est parce que papa ne veut pas dormir avec lui !

-Alors c'est papa qui n'aime plus Daddy ?

-C'est une excellente question mon cœur ! Mais il va falloir la poser à papa, lui répondit Blaine avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Kaelyn lui donna un bisou et se dirigea vers la chambre du couple. Quelques minutes plus tard elle en sortit avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres et un Kurt à l'air furieux sur les talons. Cette fois-ci Blaine décida comme un grand que ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée de dormir sur le canapé. C'est qu'il tenait à garder ses cheveux et ses sourcils comme ils étaient !

* * *

><p>-B&amp;K-<p>

_Question n°3 : D'où ils viennent les bébés d'abord?_

_-N&K-_

* * *

><p>-Papa, est-ce que je pourrais avoir une petite sœur ? demanda Kaelyn en dirigeant ses yeux suppliants vers Kurt.<p>

-Hum, c'est compliqué tu sais d'avoir un bébé ma puce.

-Mais papa, je veux avoir une petite sœur comme mon amie Megan. Nolan il est pas beau et il veut jamais jouer avec moi.

-Tu as tes amies et tu auras bientôt une petite cousine !

-Mais oncle Finn vit loin et je la verrais pas souvent, répliqua Kaelyn en faisant la moue.

A ce moment là Blaine entra avec Nolan. Ils revenaient de l'entrainement de judo de No. Blaine conversait au téléphone avec un de ses amis et leur fit un geste de la main en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour attraper quelque chose à grignoter.

-Alors on pourrait en commander une ? continua Kaelyn sans perdre le fils de ses pensées.

-Commander une quoi ? demanda Nolan.

-Une petite sœur, s'écria Kleah la voix stridente.

-Non alors, les filles c'est nul !

-C'est pas vrai.

-Si c'est vrai.

-Non c'est pas vrai.

-Si je te dis, dit Nolan une fois de plus en tirant la langue.

-Alors papa ? demanda Kae en fixant Kurt.

- On ne peut pas commander un bébé dumbo, rigola Nolan.

-M'appelle pas comme ça !

-C'est pas de ma faute si tu as des oreilles si grande que tu pourrais t'envoler avec !

-Je déteste les garçons ! dit Kae en fusillant des yeux son jumeau.

-On te déteste aussi, morveuse !

-Les enfants, on se calme, dit Kurt en continuant d'esquisser.

-Ils viennent d'où alors les bébés ?

-Pff tout le monde sait que les bébés viennent des plantes. Les filles naissent dans des roses et les garçons dans des choux.

-Oh, dit Kaelyn en admiration devant la connaissance de son frère avant de se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait. Mais nous deux on est né ensemble alors dans quel fruit on a été ?

-Pour des jumeaux c'est plus compliqué. On est préparé dans un jardin spécial et ensuite la cigogne nous apporte tous les deux.

-D'accord alors.

-Mais je sais pas pourquoi mais la maitresse a dit que pour un bébé il faut un papa et une maman pour le fabriquer mais nous, on n'a pas de vraie maman. Je pense que papa nous a dessiné puis il a envoyé le dessin aux fermiers.

-Okay, dit Kaelyn.

-Mais où est-ce qu'ils vivent ces fermiers ? Tu crois qu'ils sont à côté du père Noel ? demanda Nolan à Kaelyn.

Sa fille réfléchit intensément puis Kurt la vit soulever les épaules avant de se tourner vers lui.

-Papa, commença-t-elle.

-Demande à Daddy, souffla-t-il rapidement, le sourire aux lèvres. Ha, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, se dit-il en se souvenant comment son époux lui avait envoyé leur fille la semaine précédente.

Les jumeaux se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où Blaine préparait le diner. Kurt entendit la voix de son fils demander de manière impérieuse.

-D'où ils viennent les bébés d'abord ?

Blaine sembla avaler sa salive de travers et toussota avant de se racler la gorge. Kurt ne put s'empêcher de rire. Quelle meilleure façon aurait-il pu trouver pour conclure sa journée en beauté?

* * *

><p>'Lut tout le monde!J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura au moins fait sourire. Je l'ai voulu plus léger que le précédent héhé, bah oui je peux pas toujours jouer ma sadique. A bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot si vous le voulez bien!Oh et puis désolée pour les fautes, si il y en a trop dites le moi et je relirais demain le tout!J'ai fait ma fainéante et quand j'ai enfin fini d'écrire ce chapi, j'ai décidé de le poster aussi tôt!Pff...Je sais, je sais c'est pas bien mais la journée a été siiiiiii longue!Pas une bonne excuse vous dites? (l'auteure va se cacher sous sa couette...dieu que c'est bon!)<p> 


	14. La poisse

**DISCLAIMER :** J'aimerais avoir une nouvelle voiture, un nouveau dos, une carte bancaire qui se remplirait tous les jours de cash sans que j'ai besoin de travailler et si possible les droits d'auteur de Glee ! Je pense qu'à mon âge, il est temps que je réalise que le père Noel, le génie de la lampe ou tous autres magiciens n'existent pas…Sniff ! O vie cruelle ! Je ne possède rien…pour le moment ;P !

Merci à vous lecteurs et surtout à Porcelain, Clmence and mymydemon pour leur review ! Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre et si j'ai autant de mal à arrêter mes idées sur comment l'écrire je suis mal barrée. Désolé pour l'attente !

Bonne lecture à vous et à très bientôt

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 : La Poisse<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>B&amp;K : Ado Kaelyn : Arrivée imprévue<strong>

L'adolescence.

Ce simple mot réveillait une angoisse sans nom en Blaine. Il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quelle angoisse. Non, on parlait ici de l'Angoisse de tous parents d'adolescents, spécialement lorsque leur charge de travail se trouvait être multipliée par quatre et non par deux comme certains auraient pu le penser, quand on avait la chance d'être les heureux parents de jumeaux. En fait, il s'agissait d'une situation d'horreur la plus totale. Blaine comprenait enfin pourquoi la plupart des films classés dans ce genre mettait en scène des jeunes hommes et femmes appartenant à cette tranche d'âge. Ils étaient après tout, les plus à même de comprendre la logique illogique des protagonistes.

Pour Blaine il s'agissait d'une période ingérable. Il y avait tellement de paramètres incontrôlables, de caractères et d'humeurs qui changeaient à la vitesse de l'éclair. Tiens, en y pensant, pas plus tard que la semaine précédente, Blaine avait lu un article qui avait tiré sa sonnette d'alarme. L'article était à la une du magazine 'Etre parent' et présentait les derniers chiffres sur le mal-être des adolescents du siècle.

Blaine était tout simplement tombé des nues. Il était si sur qu'à son époque les choses étaient beaucoup plus difficile que maintenant mais bizarrement il semblait que chaque génération pense de même. Ce qui l'avait cependant le plus choqué en lisant cet article, avait été le taux de suicide qui avait littéralement explosé au cours de ces dix dernières années.

Bien sur, Blaine se souvenait encore du mal être qui l'avait habité jeune et des idées moroses et quelque fois suicidaires qui avaient traversé son esprit mais il avait toujours eu quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour le retenir de franchir le pas. Il fallait dire que même dans leurs petites villes d'Ohio, il y avait un certain secours, une entraide, une unité qu'ont seuls les gens de petites circoncisions.

Bien sur, le questionnement auquel Kurt et lui s'étaient souvent adonnés sur le bien fondé d'élever leurs enfants dans une grande ville si pleine de tentations et où on pouvait quelque fois se sentir si petit et seul face à cette multitude par laquelle on était submergé, revenait sans cesse. Cependant, ils avaient tout misé sur l'éducation qu'ils avaient inculquée à leurs enfants. Oui, New York était une des villes les plus dangereuses mais elle était aussi une des villes les plus riches en histoire, en opportunités des Etats Unis et surtout elle offrait grâce à son univers cosmopolite, une ouverture d'esprit que l'on ne rencontrait malheureusement pas partout.

Bref, ce qui était avant tout à l'origine de toutes ses remises en cause, était le fait que ses bébés se transformaient en de futurs adultes. Le plus grave pour Blaine résidait dans sa peur de perdre d'une façon ou d'une autre ses enfants et de se rendre compte un jour qu'aucun des deux n'avait désormais besoin de lui.

Il était d'autant plus drôle de voir qu'il était devenu monsieur Poisse. Blaine voulait devenir plus proche d'eux mais quand il avait émis ce souhait, il n'imaginait à être confronter à CA ! Et évidemment histoire de mettre encore plus en relief son incompétence, Kurt était pour le moment **totalement** en phase avec les jumeaux. Il avait d'ailleurs accompagné leur fille pour son pré-soutien gorge. Blaine avait du mal à comprendre le concept. La petite avait deux piqûres d'abeille sur la poitrine mais parce que toutes ses copines en possédaient un, il lui en fallait aussi.

Enfin Kurt et elle, étaient partis bras dessus bras dessous un après midi entier pour partager ce qu'ils appelaient un moment complice et étaient revenus avec pas moins d'une demi-douzaine de bouts de dentelle abondamment remplis de coton.

A sa grande surprise quand Blaine avait fait part de son point de vue, il avait été reçu par un regard glacial et assassin de sa fille. Kurt avait bien sur essayé de lui faire passer la pilule mais il s'attaquait à un sujet costaud.

-Chéri, dit Kurt calmement à son époux, il te faut accepter qu'elle grandisse. Notre princesse devient une femme et plus vite tu l'accepteras, plus vite tu pourras construire une relation avec la jeune femme qu'elle va bien trop vite devenir.

-Je n'ai rien contre le fait qu'elle grandisse Kurt. Je n'aime juste pas qu'on la force à prendre des étapes qu'elle n'est pas prête à franchir.

-Forcer ?

-Physiologiquement, Kaelyn n'a nul besoin de se fournir en soutien gorge. Je pense qu'il est prématuré pour elle de porter cet accessoire.

-C'est un phénomène de mode plus qu'autre chose mon cher. Il s 'agit là d'un des premiers rites de passage à l'adolescence.

-Je ne comprends pas. C'est vrai quoi, le but du soutien gorge est de supporter une poitrine qu'elle n'a pas… de toute évidence.

-Je le sais bien Bee, mais le fait d'en avoir un lui enlève ce complexe d'infériorité qu'elle ressent au contact de ses amies, qui si tu as remarqué, ont commencé à se développer de manière assez prononcée dernièrement.

-Mon point est qu'il est facile de critiquer tous ses pervers qui se rincent les yeux si on aide nos enfants à s'habiller de manière si …adulte.

-Blaine mon cœur, je crois que tu amplifies un peu trop les choses. On ne parle pas ici de minijupes ou de vêtement moulant, on parle d'un simple accessoire féminin…

-Fait pour exagérer certaines courbes tentatrices.

-On croirait entendre parler un vieux croulant ! Vraiment mon cher je crois que tu te montes le bourrichon. Même mon père n'est pas aussi réfractaire à l'idée.

-Parce que ce n'est pas sa fille oui…

-Blaine !

-Si je me rappelle bien, il a failli me dépecer quand il a su que nous avions passés toutes les bases de notre relation. Si je me souviens correctement il avait même pour objectif de te garder intact jusqu'à tes 30 ans.

-Ha que de souvenirs !

-Moui…Enfin il n'avait surtout pas conscience de ton degré d'obsession pour mon corps, s'il croyait que c'était moi qui avais mis la pression pour que l'on franchisse le pas.

-Toujours à ronchonner ! Quel petit vieux tu fais ! Enfin le plus important c'est que c'est de l'histoire ancienne et qu'il n'en saura jamais rien, conclut Kurt avec un sourire narquois.

Leur discussion s'était ainsi terminée et honnêtement Blaine ne comptait pas sur les discussions à venir. S'il avait été enclin et désireux de partager sa science avec Kurt du temps de leur adolescence, il redoutait la fameuse discussion sur les relations intimes qui viendrait tôt ou tard avec ses enfants.

Il avait été convenu que Kurt et lui-même donneraient les informations en présentant un front uni, d'abord à Nolan car il semblait plus que nécessaire de lui recommander l'usage d'un préservatif quand on voyait l'allure à laquelle il changeait de petite copine et parce qu'à peine 47 ans, il se voyait mal devenir grand père. Ensuite il expliquerait les choses de manière plus romantique à leur fille.

Seulement voila, au vu des évènements récents, Blaine avait peur que les choses ne se passent pas totalement comme prévu. Pour faire court depuis qu'il était devenu Monsieur Poisse en personne, il craignait de voir tomber sur lui les pires situations, en fait toutes celles que Kurt attendait impatiemment. Blaine semblait avoir les pires timings possibles et il commençait à remettre en doute sa conception de la destinée parce qu'il semblait qu'elle souhaitait lui jouer un tour à sa façon.

Alors que Kaelyn avait fêté depuis peu ses 14 ans, elle était devenu obsédée par sa silhouette de brindille de paille comme se plaisait à le lui rappeler son jumeaux. Nolan avait hérité d'on ne sait où d'une stature généreuse. Il mesurait déjà un bon mètre soixante quinze et il n'était pas prêt à arrêter de pousser. Il pratiquait à haute dose le sport et les filles se retournaient plus d'une fois sur son passage. Et pas que les filles ! Le problème était qu'il en prenait la grosse tête. Il était invité à de nombreuses fêtes et même si une fois sur deux un de ses pères lui refusaient le droit de s'y rendre, Kaelyn se sentait d'autant plus mal. Ses copines avaient toutes un petit ami mais pas elle et elle n'était jamais invitée nulle part.

Elle attendait impatiemment d'avoir enfin ses règles pour voir apparaitre toutes ses courbes qui lui vaudraient l'ouverture de toutes les portes du succès. Kurt était lui aussi excité en avance pour ce grand jour et il se voyait déjà en train de le fêter avec elle. Lors de ces conversations bien sur, Blaine se faisait invisible.

Mais alors que Kurt était parti une semaine en Europe pour la semaine de la mode, Blaine réalisa trop tard son erreur. Il avait été appelé par le lycée de sa fille parce qu'elle se sentait pas bien et il avait accouru dès qu'il avait eu le message. Quand il arriva enfin, elle était à l'infirmerie avec les larmes aux yeux et elle avait noué autour de sa taille son pull. Elle refusa cependant de lui dire ce qui se passait mais lui demanda de se rendre le plus vite possible à la maison.

A peine furent-ils arrivés qu'elle disparut dans sa chambre à la vitesse de la lumière. Après lui avoir donné un peu de temps, Blaine se décida à passer sa tête pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien.

-Je peux rentrer? lui demanda-t-il.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit, enfin il supposa que c'était cela quand le drap qui recouvrait entièrement sa fille bougea.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-J'ai mal ?

-Où as-tu mal ma puce ? Veux-tu que j'aille te chercher quelque chose ? Je dois appeler le médecin ou ...

- Calme-toi Daddy, ce n'est rien de grave.

-Oh ! Okay ! Alors il se passe quoi ?

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

-C'est sur que je ne pourrais jamais si tu ne me dis pas ce qui se passe ! Est-ce que c'est comme quand tu étais petite ? Tu te rendais alors malade quand tu t'étais disputée avec une de tes copines et...

-Je ne suis plus un bébé Daddy B !

-Oui, oui…hum…désolé.

-C'est pas grave mais j'aimerais vraiment que papa soit là.

-Je suis sur que je peux t'aider tu sais ! Donne-moi une chance. Je sais que tu es plus proche de papa mais si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là aussi !

- Crois-moi Daddy, tu ne veux pas savoir !

- Essaie-moi !

-Comme tu veux. Je les ai !

-Tu les as ? Tu as quoi ?

-Tu sais…elles sont arrivées.

-Elles sont arrivées ?

-Oui et je les attendais depuis très longtemps !

-Ha hum, je suppose que c'est bien alors si elles sont arrivées, C'est dur d'attendre surtout quand on est aussi impatiente comme toi n'est ce pas ?

-Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont je te parle pas vrai ?

-Pas vraiment !

-Essaie plutôt pas du tout ! Tu sais quoi appelle papa et il fera la traduction.

-Ou bien, dit Blaine à sa fille, tu pourrais me dire les choses de sorte à ce que je puisse les comprendre.

-Je suis fatigué Daddy et nous savons tous à quel point tu peux être à côté de la plaque sur certains sujets. Je me sens devenir somnolente avec ces médicaments.

- Je ne peux rien faire pour toi alors ? demanda à nouveau Blaine, contrarié de se sentir rejeté et inutile.

-Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien. J'ai juste besoin de dormir ! S'il te plait.

-D'accord. Dors bien ma puce, dit-il en lui embrassant le front et en la bordant.

Aussi tôt qu'il fut sorti de la chambre, il se précipita vers son portable et sonna Kurt. Il était encore tôt pour lui, surement dans les 9 heures et sachant que dans le milieu de la mode, ils faisaient la fête juste au petit matin, son mari devait encore dormir ou venait de se réveiller mais il ne put s'empêcher de l'appeler de suite. Il entendit la tonalité lui indiquant que le téléphone de son époux sonnait et la voix à moitié endormi de Kurt retentit enfin à ses oreilles.

-Blaine ? Est-ce que tout va bien à la maison ?

-Oui, oui, enfin presque !

Cette réponse réveilla complètement Kurt.

-Presque, comment ça presque ?

- Calme-toi Kurt ! Ce n'est pas vraiment grave…enfin Kaelyn dit que ça ne l'est pas !

-Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas grave bébé ?

-Je ne sais pas trop !

-Hum…Je ne sais pas si je ne suis pas assez réveillé ou si c'est toi qui ne produis pas de sens mais en tout cas je suis complètement perdu là.

-Kaelyn ne se sentait pas bien alors je suis allé la chercher à l'école mais quand je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, elle m'a juste dit qu'elles étaient arrivées mais elle n'a pas voulu m'expliquer ce que cela voulait dire.

Un cri de joie lui déchira littéralement le tympan et ensuite il entendit son époux rire hystériquement à 8000 kilomètre de lui.

-Ce n'est rien bébé ! Hum désolé mais notre fille devient une femme, c'est tout.

-Je sais ça Kurt, on en a déjà parlé.

-Non, non je ne pense pas que tu ais saisi bébé, je veux dire par là que notre fille est désormais apte à porter un bébé.

-Kaelyn est enceinte ?

-Bon Dieu non ! Elle a juste ses règles et ton exclamation me fait me rappeler que nous devons vraiment avoir une conversation avec nos deux terreurs.

-Oh...Mais on a déjà parlé avec Nolan.

-On n'en dit jamais assez surtout avec un phénomène comme le notre.

-D'accord, dit Blaine un peu abasourdi par la nouvelle.

-Relax Blaine, il était grand temps que Kaelyn grandisse. Ca ne change rien et juste en cas où elle aurait encore mal, fais lui un bon chocolat chaud ou une tisane. Ca lui fera du bien. Elle a sinon tout le nécessaire donc tu n'as pas besoin de te faire du souci d'accord.

-Oui, oui !

-Je rentre demain vers 16 heures donc je prendrai les choses en main.

-Tu me manques !

-Allez, il ne nous reste qu'une journée.

-Ca ne change rien au fait que tu te manques !

-Je t'aime Blaine.

-…

-Okay, tu me manques aussi mon chéri.

-Je t'aime mon ange.

-A demain ?

-A demain.

Sur ce, ils raccrochèrent simultanément en se réjouissant de se revoir le lendemain.

* * *

><p><strong>B&amp;K : Ado Nolan : L'eau est une denrée rare<strong>

Nolan se dépêchait de remplir la machine et de lancer le programme avant de retourner dans sa chambre qu'il quittait rarement pendant le peu de temps où il était à la maison.

-Je rêve ou ton fils a enfin appris à faire une lessive, plaisantait Kurt en regardant Blaine savourer une part de melon.

-Il enchaine les lessives oui ! A ce rythme là, l'eau deviendra une ressource encore plus chère que ne l'est l'essence en ce moment, plaisanta Blaine.

- Crois-moi Blaine, je suis prêt à courir ce risque. En voyant la chambre de Nolan avant, j'étais limite envieux du temps où Finn et moi partagions une chambre c'est te dire ! Et maintenant il fait sa propre lessive, tu te rends compte ? Notre bébé grandit enfin.

Blaine rit de bon cœur en se rendant compte que pour une fois ce n'était pas lui qui ne saisissait pas les choses.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si drôle ?

-Tu n'as aucune idée du pourquoi notre fils tient sa chambre si propre, que l'on dirait que Mr Propre y a élu domicile ?

-Il est enfin devenu un homme selon mon cœur voila tout !

-Il est homme ça c'est sur ! Selon le ton cœur ? Ca, ça l'est moins.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas avoir faire de même quand tu étais jeune ? Ne laissant jamais ton père avoir le temps de faire une seule lessive si cela t'était possible ?

-J'ai TOUJOURS fait la lessive Blaine ! C'était ça ou retrouver mon dernier tee-shirt deux tailles plus petit que quand je l'avais acheté.

- Laisse-moi reformuler. Te souviens-tu du temps où même si tu faisais toi-même ta lessive, tu ne pouvais attendre le soir pour mettre au plus tôt tes draps, pyjamas, pantalons…

-Oh…Oh…

-Oui Kurt Oh ! dit Blaine en recommençant à rire. C'est surement ce que se dit Nolan lui aussi en se réveillant tous les matins !

-Blaine !

-Dad ! dit Nolan qui en redescendant avait entendu la fin de la conversation. Quelle poisse ! pensa-t-il ensuite avant de filer au plus vite rejoindre sa petite amie du moment.

* * *

><p><strong><span>B&amp;K Ado Kaelyn : Personne ne m'aime !<span>**

L'année suivante, vit Kaelyn sombrer dans la démence, selon Blaine. Alors que sa fille finissait sa phase gothique, elle avait enchaine avec la période pute de service, pour reprendre les termes de Nolan.

Bien sur, pour sa première tentative elle avait attendu que Kurt soit parti en voyage d'affaire pour présenter une partie de sa ligne à un nouveau distributeur de luxe potentiel. Blaine craignait de plus en plus ces moments. Enfin il s'était retrouvé seul, une fois de trop avec les deux monstres, et avait vu un beau matin alors qu'il sirotait sa tasse de café, sa fille descendre vêtu…oups, il voulait dire dévêtu au point où il se demanda ce que la dite tenue pouvait laisser à l'imagination déjà bien trop fertile des jeunes garçons rempli d'hormones, deviner.

Bien sur, il lui avait interdit de sortir comme cela et elle était remontée dans sa chambre en lui jetant un 'je te déteste' plein de hargne avant de remonter s'habiller. Le résultat final n'était pas beaucoup mieux mais cette fois-ci au moins il n'y avait aucun risque que l'on voit sa culotte et son soutien gorge ne dévoilait pas ses morceaux de dentelles. C'était déjà un énorme progrès. Blaine était donc parti soulagé au travail pour y être dérangé par un coup de fil du proviseur au sujet de son fils en tout début d'après midi.

Blaine avait donc prit la direction du collègue une fois de plus en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien s'être passé. Il trouva Nolan avec un œil au beurre noir qui l'attendait, le regard meurtrier ne déviant pas du grand blond qui lui jetait un regard tout aussi noir.

-Monsieur Le principal, dit Blaine en serrant la main de celui-ci.

-Entrez Monsieur Anderson-Hummel. Nolan, suis nous je te prie.

Sans un mot celui-ci se leva et suivit son père. Il s'assit ou plutôt s'avachit dans le second fauteuil et fixa le plafond.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Blaine à son fils, qui serra les poings signe qu'il essayait encore de contrôler son caractère souvent trop colérique et impulsif.

-Puisque le jeune Nolan semble avoir perdu la voix, je vais vous dire moi ce qui s'est passé. Nous avons trouvé Nolan en train de tabasser le jeune Richard Blake. Il s'agit du jeune homme blond à l'air pitoyable que nous avons passé en arrivant.

-Pourquoi ?demanda Blaine à son fils.

-Parce qu'il le méritait !

-Nolan, tu sais que ni ton père, ni moi ne cautionnons la violence.

-Le bâtard l'a cherché ! répondit calmement son fils.

-Nolan, je te prierai de surveiller ton langage jeune homme, dit Blaine de sa voix la plus autoritaire, celle que Nolan craignait.

Son fils perdit un peu de sa prestance et se fit petit dans sa chaise. Blaine soupira et lui redemanda.

-Qu'est-ce qui justifie ce comportement No ? Ce n'est pas toi ça !

-Kaelyn.

-Pardon ?

-Après que tu sois partie ce matin, Kaelyn s'est rechangée.

-Elle n'a pas osé !

-Je lui ai dit que c'était une très mauvaise idée mais elle m'a dit de me mêler de ce qui me regardait et elle est partie.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé ?

-Vraiment Dad ?

-Je n'ai jamais autant apprécié de ne pas avoir de frère ou de sœur. Tout ce code de conduite me rend chèvre. Enfin bref et ensuite ?

-J'allais vers ma classe de chimie quand je suis passé à côté de la salle de musique et j'ai cru entendre sa voix.

-La voix de Kaelyn ?

-Oui et on aurait dit qu'elle pleurait.

-Qu'avez-vous fait alors ? demanda le principal.

-Je suis rentré et richard l'avait contre un mur avec ses sales mains baladeuses. Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu' « arrête et non » voulait dire alors j'ai décidé de lui donner un gout de ses propres méthodes.

-En le rouant de coups ? demanda le principal.

-En lui faisant comprendre sans mot qu'est-ce qui lui couterait de lever ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur ma sœur encore.

-Je vais prendre le point de vue de Richard une fois que sa famille arrivera mais cela change rien au fait que nous condamnons toute sorte de violence dans l'enceinte du lycée. Nolan est renvoyé pour la semaine.

-Quel dommage, railla No.

Blaine lui lança un regard noir qui lui fit perdre son sourire et se tourna de nouveau vers le responsable.

-Je comprends votre réaction mais je pense que la punition est un petit peu exagéré. Nolan n'a agit que dans le but d'aider sa sœur.

-En séparant Richard de sa sœur, il l'a suffisamment aidé. Quand nous sommes arrivés, Kaelyn le suppliait d'arrêter et de ne pas tuer Richard. Croyez moi il nous a fallu pas moins de 4 jeunes hommes pour séparer Nolan de sa victime !

-Richard écopera-t-il d'une punition plus sévère alors ?demanda Blaine.

-Je pense que les multiples contusions qu'il porte en ce moment seront bien assez en plus de la semaine d'expulsion qu'il aura lui aussi.

-Hum bien, conclut Blaine. Merci de votre temps monsieur.

En sortant Blaine et Nolan lancèrent tous deux un regard noir à Richard et Blaine vit Nolan passer son pouce le long de sa gorge tandis que Richard déglutissait lentement. Arrivés à la voiture, Blaine appela son collègue pour lui dire qu'il ne reviendrait pas cet après midi là et un silence s'abattit dans l'habitacle.

-T'es en colère ? demanda Nolan au bout d'un moment.

-Je devrais l'être et je le suis un peu. Ceci étant dit bien que je pense qu'il va falloir que l'on se re-concentre sur cette agressivité que tu sembles incapable de maitriser une fois relâchée, je peux difficilement te punir pour avoir défendu ta sœur.

-Pas d'autres punitions alors ?

-Tu expliqueras à ton père les choses tout comme Kaelyn à son retour et il décidera lui-même.

-C'est pas juste, grogna Nolan, tu sais que papa a les idées les plus tordues quand il s'agit de nous punir.

-Vraiment ? rit Blaine en garant la voiture.

Tous deux riaient encore en rentrant dans la maison. Quelle ne furent leur surprise lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec une Kaelyn lèvres collées sur un Steven qui portait la veste des footballers de l'équipe. Blaine vit rouge. Il se souvenait encore du jour où il avait implicitement demandé à leurs enfants de ne pas ramener de petits copains ou petites copines sans les lui présenter avant. Pour le coup il était vrai que le garçon en question avait passé un certain nombre de moments dans cette maison et qu'il le connaissait avant même qu'il ne soit propre et ne sache correctement prononcer un mot mais Blaine était déçu que Kaelyn ait détourné ainsi la règle et qu'elle n'ait pas été franche et honnête avec lui, une fois de trop.

Pas besoin de préciser qu'il avait envoyé le jeune homme manu tari vers son géniteur sans qu'il ait eu le temps de cligner des yeux. Blaine ne pensait pas être quelqu'un de colérique mais pour le coup, il sentait que la moutarde lui montait au nez. Il avait donc appelé Kurt, qui dormait alors profondément encore étant rentré aux premières lueurs du jour et qui lui avait donné une réponse qui l'avait laissé sur le cul.

-Vraiment ? Avec Steven ! Je la sentais venir celle-là. Ils ont même pris plus de temps que je ne le pensais dis moi !

Sur ce, Blaine avait raccroché furieux. Quand Kurt rappela il lui passa directement Nolan. Peu après celui-ci donna le téléphone à Kaelyn et son sourire rêveur de jeune fille béatement amoureuse disparut bien vite. Pensant avoir bien mérité une bière, il se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur et se rendit compte qu'elle avait disparut.

-Nolan, si jamais je te trouve en train de siroter cette putain de bière, je te promets que la balance hormonale de cette maison va être rééquilibrée ce soir ! Hein ma petite nono ?

Et en grimpant à l'étage, Blaine entendit distinctement la musique du CD de Françoise Hardy que Kurt avait récemment offerte à sa fille en même temps qu'un CD de U2 et des Beatles pour qu'elle habitue son oreille aux classiques. La chanson 'Tous les garçons et les filles de mon âge' se terminait et reprit aussi tôt.

-Oh non, pensa Blaine, pas la torture de la musique dépressive en boucle ! Et en français en plus ! Non, mais quelle poisse !

* * *

><p>Je ne sais pas si vous voyiez l'adolescence des jumeaux comme cela et à vrai dire ce n'était pas mon cas, jusqu'à ce matin où j'ai effacé le chapitre en entier et ai mis en scène ces moments noir sur blanc ! Alors ok ou totalement pas ?<p> 


	15. La première fois

**DISCLAIMER :** Pour la toute dernière fois (sniff), je vais me répéter et dire que non, je ne possède rien et pourtant je suis sure que la plupart d'entre vous partage avec moi l'envie d'avoir eu un quelconque lien avec Glee ! Mais hé l'intrigue ici développée m'appartient à 100% et c'est déjà cela non ?

Un énorme merci à tous ceux et celles d'entre vous qui ont prit le temps de me laisser une ou des review(s) et qui ont participé ainsi à la vie de cette fanfic le temps d'un été… Ce fut un plaisir pour moi de partager avec vous ces moments qui sont totalement AU et le sont seront encore plus avec la reprise des aventures de nos compères (enfin !J'en pouvais plus d'attendre !). J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire que j'en ai eu à écrire.

Je vous dis donc pour ceux qui me suivent sur CUNM à bientôt et pour les autres bonnes routes et peut être qui sait, à très bientôt.

Sur ce, chers lecteurs, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture de ce chapitre final !

* * *

><p><strong>B&amp;K : La première fois<strong>

* * *

><p>-Nolan, dépêche toi de descendre et éteint moi cette fichue console de jeux ! ordonna Kurt pour la énième fois.<p>

-Deux minutes, cria Nolan de sa chambre, sa voix grave portant sans problème jusqu'au salon.

-Maintenant, hurla Kurt exaspéré en se tournant vers les deux autres membres de sa famille qui attendaient déjà, confortablement installés. Blaine dévorait ravi, une boite de chocolat français qu'il avait reçu d'un de ses fournisseurs et faisait à chaque bouchée des grognements de plaisirs qui produisaient un effet certain sur une partie de l'anatomie de Kurt.

-Chocolat ?proposa Blaine à sa fille.

-Vraiment ? lui répondit celle-ci de ce ton hautain qu'elle avait adopté en passant la barre des 14 ans.

-Hum…oui !

-Je suis au régime Daddy, lui rappela Kaelyn en le fusillant du regard.

-Ha, Toi aussi ? Nolan, cria-t-il, il y a du chocolat à ne plus en savoir quoi faire ! Rien que pour nous deux ! Tu veux voir qui atteindra le plus vite l'indigestion ?

-Pff, remballe Dad, tu sais bien que tu n'es pas de taille ! railla Nolan qui daignait enfin montrer son crâne nouvellement rasé depuis qu'il avait postulé et intégré les pompiers volontaires juniors.

-C'est ce que tu crois ! Pff, les jeunes de nos jours, plus aucun respect pour leurs ainés ! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir et je te conseille d'apprendre à t'écraser caïd ! Si tu continues sur cette voie et que tu ne veux pas te faire exploser plus tard, il va te falloir vouer un peu plus d'humilité face aux seniors. Tu sais ce qu'ils font aux grandes gueules à l'armée?

-Même pas peur ! Mais pour le coup, ce n'est pas plus mal que je ne sois pas complètement gay hein Daddy, rigola Nolan, oubliant l'instant d'un moment que Blaine n'était pas le seul présent dans la pièce.

-Pardon ? entendit-il la voix de Kurt lui demander.

-Oups, dit Nolan en grimaçant et en prenant place dans le fauteuil en face du canapé où ses parents étaient et à côté du fauteuil de Kaelyn.

-Vous n'auriez rien à nous dire les garçons ? demanda Kurt avec des rayons lasers à la place des yeux.

-Papa, ce n'est pas une surprise. On sait tous que Nolan 'tire' sur tout ce qui bouge, dit Kaelyn en jetant un regard dédaigneux à son jumeau.

Son frère lui sourit et la regarda de bas en haut en l'asticotant.

-Jalouse ?

-Au contraire ! Steven au moins est un gentleman.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ce terme que j'aurais utilisé, vu ses actions lors de notre dernière soirée entre gars mais bon si tu joues à la sainte nitouche, je peux comprendre que le gars ait besoin de lâcher la pression de temps à autre.

-Tu mens !

-T'es prête à parier dessus ? lui demanda Nolan goguenard.

-Tu peux le prouver ?

-Nolan, lui dit Blaine doucement en secouant la tête.

-Steven, il a fait quoi? Il ne m'a pas trompé hein ? demanda Kaelyn en regardant son père et son frère angoissée.

-J'ai dit ça moi ? haussa les épaules Nolan en tirant la langue à sa sœur.

-Les enfants, je pense qu'il est temps que nous ayons une discussion que nous n'avons déjà que trop reporté, dit Kurt en s'asseyant à coté de son époux sur leur canapé en face de leurs jumeaux qui tous deux arboraient une expression de pure ennui maintenant.

Lorsque Kurt leur avait précédemment dit qu'il souhaitait les avoir tous deux pour une réunion de famille, ils avaient grommelé, essayé une fois de plus de reporter celle-ci puis s'étaient résignés. Ils étaient surs que s'ils faisaient les indifférents, cette réunion se finirait au plus vite.

-Balance la sauce, dit Nolan l'air désabusé.

-Votre père et moi aimerions que nous ayons une discussion à cœur ouvert sur vos ...hum…relations, déclara Blaine en lançant l'offensive.

-Et en entendant vos récents propos, je ne pense pas que cela soit superflu !

-Oh mon dieu, s'exclama Kaelyn en devenant aussi rouge qu'une cerise.

-Cool, dit Nolan en prenant un air beaucoup plus intéressé pour le coup. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

-Ouah, hé ben si je m'attendais à cette réaction de ta part, dit Blaine surpris mais le sourire aux lèvres.

-Bah quoi, il n'y a rien de compliqué à tout cela et surement pas de quoi se sentir mal à l'aise. C'est naturel et des plus agréables !

-Attends, attends une minute, interrompit Kurt. Toi tu as eu une discussion avec Blaine, c'est plus qu'évident ! Ceci étant dit, outre ma question sur ta phrase et je cite 'pas totalement gay', est-ce que tu chercherais à nous dire que tu es hum…comment dire… sexuellement actif?

-Papa, j'ai 16 ans, presque 17 à quoi t'attendais-tu ?

Kaelyn fixait No avec de grands yeux éberlués.

-Vraiment ? Mais tu m'as dit…

-Vous avez parlé ensemble de vos conquêtes ? plaisanta Blaine en se recevant un regard noir de Kurt.

-Pas vraiment, leur répondit leur fille. Disons que Nolan m'a donné un ou deux conseils.

-Des conseils ? De Nolan ? Vraiment ? s'exclama Blaine cette fois avec un air alarmé.

-C'est la fin des haricots ! soupira Kurt. Ma chérie, oublie tout ce qu'a pu te dire ton frère s'il te plait.

Kurt se passait les mains dans les cheveux l'air désemparé avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce que cela sous-entendait.

-Tu es toujours vierge n'est ce pas ma chérie ? demanda-t-il à sa fille en craignant sa réponse.

-Papa ! cria Kaelyn en se cachant les yeux. Bien…bien sur que oui ! Pour qui me prends-tu ?

-Apparemment pas pour la coincée que tu es ! plaisanta Nolan

-Stop ! perdit patience Kurt. J'ai toléré trop longtemps vos relations conflictuelles. Cela ne m'amuse plus ! Grandissez un peu tous les deux ! Vous avez la chance d'avoir l'autre et vous passez votre temps à vous tirer dans les pattes.

-C'est pas comme si Finn et toi…commenca Nolan.

-Finn et moi n'avons pas eu la chance d'être élevé ensemble ni d'avoir des parents communs avant un certain âge. Ce qui est sur, c'est qu'après une période d'adaptation, nous nous sommes toujours serrés les coudes, même si ça nous arrive encore de nous disputer de temps à autre, contrecarra Kurt.

-Quels sont les conseils que t'a donné Nolan ? demanda Blaine à sa fille. C'était plus fort que lui, au vu des conversations plus qu'osées qu'il avait eu avec son fils et des nombreuses questions abordées, il craignait que celui-ci n'ait été trop tenté de pousser sa sœur à expérimenter avec une fougue similaire à la sienne.

-Rien vraiment, dit Kaelyn en rougissant encore. Il m'a dit qu'en règle général, les filles et les garçons n'attendaient pas les mêmes choses et que je gagnerai à rester une denrée rare soit une vieille fille vierge, conclut-elle en toisant son frère qui avait un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres.

-Bien, répondit Blaine face à ce récit, satisfait. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est vrai Kleah ! Pourquoi entrer dans le système, sans compter que pour ta première fois, tu vas morfler ? ajouta Nolan.

-N'écoute pas ton frère Kaelyn !

-Je sais bien que c'est douloureux papa et je sais aussi que je ne suis pas encore prête mais je ne veux pas perdre Steven.

-Tu le perdras pas ma puce. Steve t'aime vraiment beaucoup, la rassura Blaine. Et même s'il devait céder à la tentation cela voudrait juste dire qu'il ne t'aime pas comme tu le mériterais alors…

-Sans compter que ça me donnerait l'occasion de lui éclater sa tronche de midinette ! rigola Nolan.

-Facile à dire Daddy! Continua Kaelyn en ignorant son jumeau. Moi, je ne veux pas le perdre, expliqua Kaelyn avec un air revêche.

-Chaque chose en son temps, dit Kurt en essayant d'absorber aussi vite que possible l'afflux d'information qui lui tombait sur la tête à chaque seconde.

-Commençons par toi Nolan, dit Kurt. Où en es-tu avec la petite Laura ?

-On est plus ensemble Pa !

-Vraiment ? Depuis quand ?

-Plus de six mois déjà, répondit Blaine à la place de son fils.

-Tu le savais et tu ne m'en as rien dit ?

-C'est de ma faute, expliqua Nolan. J'ai fait juré à Dad qu'il serait mon père et non pas un espion qui irait tout cafter…comme il le fait trop souvent !

-Tu es prêt à partager avec nous ? demanda Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel.

-J'ai vraiment le choix ?

-On t'écoute Nolan ! soupira Kurt.

-Dad, supplia No en regardant Blaine.

-Il y a environ 6 mois, Nolan s'est découvert bi-curieux !

-Bi-curieux ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es allé voir Blaine maintenant. Ce que je ne comprends pas par contre, c'est d'où t'es venue cette curiosité. Parce que de ce que je sais tu n'es jamais sorti qu'avec des filles.

-Hum…oui, en règle générale les filles m'attirent le plus et puis Lance est arrivé.

-Lance ?

-Oui, un jeune homme très bien. Bien élevé, un peu timide si tu veux mon avis mais il complète d'une certaine façon Nolan, récita Blaine en se faisant le plus neutre possible.

Il avait raison de ne pas trop en faire, il savait que Kurt détestait être tenu à l'écart. Il avait diablement bien cerné son homme car Kurt le regardait avec ses yeux révolvers, à peine entre ouvert et avec un air un peu effrayant.

-Tu l'as aussi rencontré donc ? demanda Kurt, soulevant l'évidence.

-J'ai demandé à Daddy de le rencontrer quand les choses se sont un peu hum…

-Compliqué ? lui suggéra Blaine.

Nolan hocha de la tête.

-Cependant il n'a pas pu attendre et les choses se sont faites un peu différemment, sourit Nolan en se rappelant comment les choses s'étaient passées..

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par tout cela ?

-Hum…Lance était un bon pote et on a commencé par se rapprocher. Comme il est un peu timide, il se faisait quelque fois malmené et je l'ai pris sous mon aile. Il est assez petit en fait, comme Dad et…

- Je ne suis PAS petit ! maugréa Blaine.

Tout le monde sourit et Nolan continua.

-Bref, il vit seul, il a été émancipé. Ses parents n'ont pas apprécié de savoir qu'il était gay et l'ont comme qui dirait renié. On a commencé à passer du temps ensemble tous les deux et hum…un soir, il m'a avoué ses sentiments et il m'a embrassé. J'ai été un peu choqué, je ne savais même pas à ce moment là qu'il était gay !

-Ouah, s'exclama Kaelyn, on dirait une série TV! Ta vie est trop excitante No ! C'est le rêve de toutes mes copines d'avoir une expérience lesbienne ! C'est le top du top!

-Mais où va le monde, soupira Kurt une fois de plus. Les choses n'étaient pas comme cela de mon temps. Je ne peux que m'extasier devant le fait que les gens soient si ouverts face à l'homosexualité sous tous ces aspects mais avoir une expérience juste pour le fun ? Le sexe est quelque chose d'important, de magique , de sacré, qui doit être partagé en respect avec l'autre pas juste une…expérience à réaliser.

-Mouais…enfin quand il m'a embrassé, j'ai un peu paniqué et je suis rentré à la maison.

-C'est ce jour là, qu'il m'a demandé de lui parler de ma période où j'ai cru être bi et hum…sur mon dérapage avec Rachel !

-Sombres jours, dit Kurt.

Blaine sourit et lui prit la main.

-Enfin Daddy m'a dit de ne pas changer mon attitude face à lui parce que j'avais peur. Il m'a dit de lui dire ce que je ressentais, sur le fait que je n'étais pas attiré par les garçons.

-Mais ? demanda Kaelyn connaissant son frère.

-Je n'en étais pas si sur. J'étais paniqué parce que je ne m'y attendais pas mais le baiser n'avait pas été désagréable.

-Oh ! Ca devient croustillant, gloussa Kaelyn.

-Bref je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas du genre à me poser, que je préférais papillonner. Je pensais que cela m'éviterai d'avoir à expliquer des sentiments que je ne comprenais pas moi-même.

-Malheureusement les sentiments de Lance étaient plus forts que ce qu'il pensait et il lui a dit qu'il accepterait de partager si cela rendrait Nolan heureux, raconta Blaine.

-Je n'aime pas la tournure que prends les choses, dit Kurt.

- Au début je n'y arrivais pas, je sortais avec des filles et je le traitais toujours comme un pote.

-Bien sur, Lance en a été blessé et il est venu un jour à la maison pensant parler avec notre fils mais il n'y avait que moi, dit Blaine. Nolan est arrivé après et je les ai invité à dîner et j'ai essayé autant que possible de les aider à communiquer.

-J'ai alors décidé de me poser un peu et d'être exclusif, je voulais essayer, nous donner une chance.

-Tu es donc avec Lance ? demanda Kurt, essayant de cacher l'excitation qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

Nolan échangea un regard avec Blaine mais secoua la tête.

-Oh ! dit Kurt.

-On s'entendait bien et on est resté ensemble un peu plus de quatre mois, enfin jusqu'au mois dernier.

-Je peux savoir ce qui vous a poussé à rompre ?

-Le sexe !

-Pardon ? demanda Kurt les yeux écarquillés.

-Hum…J'étais le premier copain de Lance et disons qu'il ne sentait pas à l'aise avec son corps. Moi de mon coté, je suis actif depuis mes 15 ans.

-Quoi ? 15 ans ? Oh mon dieu, nous avons élevé un Don Juan ! postillonnait Kurt tant il était choqué par les propos de Nolan.

-Papa, on est plus en l'an 2011 et encore en ce moment là à part toi et Daddy, les gens ne se mariaient pas avec leur premier amant. Je n'imagine même pas l'ennui que ça doit être de coucher qu'avec une seule personne toute sa vie. Ca ne vous a jamais dit l'échangisme ?

-Nolan Shane Burt Anderson-Hummel, s'époumona Kurt en regardant Blaine qui cette fois avait lui aussi rougi.

-C'est pas une mauvaise chose, pas l'échangisme mais de n'avoir qu'une personne d'importante. Quand on rencontre la bonne personne, peu importe qui a été là avant, on sait juste qu'on ne veut pas qu'il y ait un après. Il suffit de se réinventer ensemble et il y a milles et une façons de se lier à quelqu'un, dit lentement et calmement Blaine en regardant ses enfants.

-Ennuyant oui ! rectifia Nolan.

-Je trouve ça beau moi, dit Kaelyn d'une voix rêveuse. Je veux être la dernière pour Steven mais j'aurais aimé être la première aussi. Maintenant j'ai peur qu'il ne me compare avec ses ex et ça me tétanise.

-Oh ma chérie, dit Kurt en s'asseyant sur le bord du fauteuil et en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. Il faut juste que tu le lui dises. Si tu gardes tout pour toi, il ne peut pas deviner pourquoi tu le rejettes et ça risque de mettre une tension entre vous.

-Communiquer, dit Blaine, c'est La base du couple. Sans ça, autant arrêter de suite. La plupart des disputes que nous avons eu avec votre père, était du à un manque de confiance ou de communication.

-C'est effrayant de tout partager comme cela. Se mettre ainsi à nu, être si vulnérable ! dit Kaelyn.

-C'est sur, dit Kurt en regardant Blaine dans les yeux avant qu'un sourire n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres. Mais cela vaut vraiment le coup.

-Définitivement, conclut Blaine.

-Et donc…hum sinon… vous avez rompu parce qu'il n'était pas doué au lit alors ? demanda Kaelyn en se re-concentrant sur son frère.

Celui-ci eut la décence de rougir et il secoua la tête.

-Ne me dis pas que tu l'as planté parce qu'il n'était pas prêt ? demanda Kurt.

-Non, c'est compliqué, dit Nolan en lançant une fois de plus un appel au secours à Blaine.

-En fait, continua Blaine avant de se faire interrompre par Kurt.

-Notre fils est assez grand pour se croire prêt à avoir des relations sexuelles par conséquent je pense qu'il peut s'exprimer seul.

Nolan bougea avec un air inconfortable sur son fauteuil puis fixant son regard sur le sol, il se lança.

-En fait, en parlant de la dernière étape tous les deux, Hum… vous savez... aller jusqu'au bout…Hum…Lance m'a fait part de sa vision égalitaire des choses.

-Egalitaire ? Répéta Kurt sans comprendre ce que voulait dire son fils.

-Oui, hum… tantôt receveur, tantôt donneur ?

Kurt éclata de rire.

-Comme c'est mignon, dit-il quand il fut calmé. A t'entendre, on croirait que tu parles d'un don d'organe ou de sang.

- Bref, je ne suis pas assez ouvert pour le changement des rôles ! Je ne me vois qu'en tant qu'homme.

-Attends, tu veux dire que « le receveur n'est pas homme », enfin ne l'est pas assez ?

-Non, non, bien sur que non ! dit Nolan précipitamment. J'étais juste pas comme Daddy et toi, toujours sur à 100% de ma sexualité, ouvert sur la question et c'est comme cela que j'ai su que j'étais plus hétéro que gay. Hum…Je ne sais pas si je me fais comprendre.

-Oh tu es clair, clair comme de l'eau de roche. Dis moi si je résume bien et arrête moi si je me trompe okay? Si j'ai bien compris, tu es assez attiré par lui pour décider de te poser, ce que tu n'as jamais fait avec aucune fille mais dès le moment où tu n'es plus celui qui 'fait' l'action, tu le laisses tomber.

-Kurt calme toi, lui demanda Blaine.

-C'est pour cela que je ne voulais rien te dire. Pour toi c'est noir ou blanc mais même chez les gays, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui accepte de 'recevoir'.

-Oh parce que Blaine est tellement plus à même de te comprendre. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est plus masculin que moi ?

-Au moins lui, il sait écouter et il se met à ma place !

- Calmez-vous !cria Kaelyn sentant que les choses allaient prendre une mauvaise tournure.

- Dis-moi, tu penses que Blaine a été celui qui a pris les rennes de la barque pour notre première fois ? Tu penses que je me suis allongé sur le dos comme une fille en attendant que les choses se passent ? C'est ainsi que tu vois les choses ? demanda Kurt.

-Mon cœur, arrête s'il te plait ! dit Blaine mais Kurt était déjà trop en colère pour cela.

-Il fait peut être le dur mais en face de l'action, il a pris ses jambes à son coup une fois de plus ! Tout comme toi si on y réfléchis bien! Tel père, tel fils hein ? dit Kurt aveuglé par la rage.

Son fils et sa fille le regardèrent avec un air ahuri puis gêné et un silence s'abattit sur la pièce.

-C'est comme ça que tu vois les choses ? Notre première fois pour toi ne représente qu'une pauvre tentative avortée de ma part? J'étais tellement pas à la hauteur que tu as du mener la barque c'est ça? demanda la voix blessée de son époux.

Merde, pensa Kurt !

-Bébé, non, tu sais bien que non !

-Alors ça voulait dire quoi ? Parce que de mon point de vue, tu viens de dire à nos enfants que finalement il y a bien un homme et un sous homme dans cette relation alors que tu disais l'inverse précédemment ! Alors quoi Kurt ? Je n'étais pas assez homme pour assurer c'est ça ? Je t'ai déçu peut-être ? Dire qu'il a fallu que nous en discutions avec nos enfants pour que je l'apprenne !

-Blaine, n'exagère pas, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais di…

-Oh parce qu'en plus, je me monte le bourrichon maintenant. Tu sais quoi Kurt ? Si tu penses que j'exagère tu n'as rien encore vu.

Blaine se leva, prit sa veste et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

-Daddy, attends, cria Kaelyn.

Seul le son de la porte qui claqua, lui répondit.

-Et c'est moi qui n'ai pas de tact peut-être, dit Nolan en se précipitant à la suite de Blaine.

La soirée fut morose. Kaelyn et Kurt attendaient impatiemment le retour des garçons en se faisant du souci et dieu seul savait ce que faisait Blaine et Nolan. Vers 21 heures enfin, ils réapparurent ensemble et le cœur de Kurt se serra en voyant les yeux rougis de son époux, l'homme le plus merveilleux au monde qu'il avait blessé par des paroles malencontreuses.

Il se précipita vers lui et le serra dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé Blaine, tellement tellement contrit. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu dire. Tu sais à quel point je chéris notre première fois. Elle était parfaite, romantique, bizarre mais au-delà de toutes mes expérances. Je ne l'échangerai contre rien au monde. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, oui mais la façon dont tu l'as dit…

-J'ai parlé sans réfléchir. Tu me connais, tu sais comment je peux être !

-Je t'aime Kurt mais tu me l'aurais dit si…?

-Blaine, bébé, arrête! Tu ressasses trop et je ne réfléchis pas assez avant de parler ! Après tout ce temps, c'et fou que l'on soit encore comme à nos débuts, à se rassurer continuellement pas vrai ? dit Kurt en caressant le nez de Blaine avec le sien.

Blaine en profita pour lui embrasser le nez puis la joue puis les lèvres et de là, ils oublièrent leurs enfants et commencèrent à s'embrasser passionnément et bientôt ils cherchèrent à déboutonner leurs chemises, oublieux de tout ce qui n'était pas eux.

-Olà, dit Kaelyn en regardant éberlué le spectacle que ses parents offraient.

-La chambre ?demanda Blaine.

-La chambre, acquiesça Kurt et sans rien ajouter ils disparurent.

-Et c'est moi ensuite l'obsédé sexuel de la famille ? railla Nolan. Pff !

-Avoue que t'es content qu'ils se soient rabibochés !

-C'est sur ! Imagine l'angoisse. Demain les gros tires auraient fait part des faits suivants : 'Le jeune Nolan suite à une expérience sexuelle avortée, a conduit ses parents au divorce', plaisanta No.

Kaelyn rigola.

-Quelle nuit !

-Quels parents tu veux dire ? De vrai drama queen !

-Je les adore ! sourit Kaelyn.

-Ce sont les meilleurs et si un jour j'arrête de papillonner, j'espère trouver quelqu'un qui me complétera aussi bien que papa complète Dad !

-Même s'ils n'ont connu sexuellement que l'un et l'autre ?

-Bah personne n'est parfait et j'aime à penser que j'apprends de leur erreur, plaisanta Nolan.

-Tu penses que Steven… ?

-Kae, relax ! Steven et toi avez eu le coup de foudre quand vous étiez que des marmots ! Il attendra aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra ! Tout le monde ne peut pas être une bête comme ton frère voyons!

-Quand tu rencontreras le ou la bonne, je suis sure que la bête sera apprivoisée.

-La bonne Kaelyn, la bonne ! Crois moi c'est bien plus simple comme cela et quand à apprivoiser la bête, elle me suppliera plutôt …

-Bonne nuit Nolan, coupa Kaelyn connaissant le côté Puck dévergondé de son frère.

-Allez la pucelle, fais pas ta timide.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

-Où tu vas Kleah ? J'ai faim moi !

-Je suis pas ta bonne Nolan ! T'as deux mains non ?

-Fais pas ta bêcheuse Kae, pète un coup, tu verras tu te sentiras mieux !

-Je ne comprendrais jamais ce que les filles peuvent te trouver !

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! T'es pas une fille, t'es rien qu'une soeur !

-La ferme Neandertal !

-Oh lala, les grands mots ! Neandertal hein ? Ouah, non seulement elle est vierge mais cette fille a un cerveau !Fascinant et terriblement ennuyant…A ce rythme là, tu aurais bientôt ta place dans un musée ma parole!

La pseudo dispute continua encore longtemps mais à l'étage Blaine et Kurt dans leur monde n'entendirent pas le bruit d'une assiette qui s'écrasa sur le sol, ni le cri outré qu'émit Nolan, ni le téléphone qui sonna deux heures plus tard alors que les jumeaux regardaient un film d'horreur. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le monde de Kurt et Blaine et rien d'autre n'importait.

* * *

><p>Hé voila ! Merci à vous tous pour être resté fidèle jusqu'au bout !Ce n'est pas tout à fait la fin que j'avais en tête mais c'est celle qui correspond le mieux à l'histoire sans aucun doute. Peut-être partagerais-je avec vous ce qui aurait du être la vrai fin du chapitre 15 à l'aide d'un oneshot mais je ne suis pas encore sure ! Oh et puis désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les faire se disputer une toute dernière fois lol !En tout cas merci infiniment pour le soutien que vous m'avez apporté ! Vous êtes les meilleurs.<p>

Enfin un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review, qui ont alerté, mit cette histoire en favori ou ont simplement pris le temps de lire cette histoire ! Merci aussi d'avoir toléré mes nombreuses fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire et autres…

Je tire donc ma révérence et vous souhaite à tous un excellent premier épisode de la saison 3 de glee !

B&K forever !


End file.
